Daddy's Little Heroes (Original)
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: Under construction, will be re-posted on my new account PrennCooder. Vlad adopted Danny's kids after he told them they were orphans. Vlad told Danny that the kids died. Now the kids have gotten older and accidentally become part of a war in the ghost zone that's going to change their lives forever. What happens when they find out that their father is the leader of Team Phantom?
1. Taking Advantage of Situations

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn Thrift **

**. ****"Everyone can change, given the chance… Knowing things is an obligation which is thrust upon us; revealing those things is a privilege we do not always have." ****This is my DP Next Generation story that follows the lives of Aiden, Taylor and Leo, Danny Fenton's kids. And then Vlad takes advantage of a train crash and tells the kids that their parents are dead and he adopts them. Meanwhile, Vlad told Danny that his kids died in the crash. So now the three Fenton kids grow up having the last name of "Masters" and they are rich. But then a girl named Lilith Manson comes into their lives and tells them about ghosts…One in particular. ******Daddy's Little Heroes and its sequel, Phantom Dreamland, are dedicated to my Nana, Sophia.****

****. R&R!****

**Prologue: Taking Advantage of Situations**

Vlad Masters looked out of the police department window at the train crash he had caused. He'd used his powers to mess up the engineers on the train so that they'd unbeknowedly be colliding the trains. Once it was over, Danny Fenton and his family would finally be dead.

Gone.

Out of his hair forever and never to come back.

Vlad watched as the two trains collided and smashed into pieces of burned and unusable scrap metal. Vlad knew that Danny Fenton and his lovely pregnant wife were on that train.

Vlad flew over to the train. He gasped. Danny was still alive! And so was his family, but Danny and Cecelia were unconscious. _This is not good_, Vlad thought, _but I'll make do. I'll improvise._ _That's all it takes here is a little creative thinking and soon things will be going my way._

Danny's beautiful wife had just given birth on that train. Lying on the floor next to Cecelia were two babies, a boy and a girl. Vlad took them both and hushed them down because they were crying. They'd do no good to wake the whole train up. Vlad could not risk any attention being drawn to him. _I need to get out of here, _Vlad mused, the babies in his arms.

Vlad never thought of having kids before, but when he looked at this pair of newborns, he couldn't let them have the same fate as he wished on Danny. The baby girl had her mother's purple eyes. The boy had his father's sky blue eyes. What a pair. Vlad knew he owed them the mercy of saving them. They'd done nothing wrong to suffer the same fate as…Danny Phantom.

_Vlad loathed that half-ghost kid ever since he knew learned the kid had powers. It wasn't right for the son of idiot Jack Fenton to have the same powers that Vlad had. If there was anybody or anything Vlad hated more than Danny, it was Jack. _

_Jack Fenton was the cause of a terrible accident back in the college days that cost Vlad years of his life where he wasted away in the hospital. He knew that one day, he'd emerge, but only to find that Jack had stolen the love of his life—Maddie—for his own. The new couple went off for a three-week honeymoon, and only five years after being married, Maddie was already pregnant with her and Jack's second child._

Danny Fenton-slash-Phantom spent most of his adolescent life foiling Vlad's plans. Ever since Vlad found out about his own powers, he knew he was destined to do great things. It was Danny who would always put his foot down and step in the way of those things.

And now Danny was at his most vulnerable.

_Danny Fenton had to go_, the hatred burned like a fire in Vlad's mind. He had to make a break for it if he was going to get outta here before the combustion of the trains cause another explosion.

"Who are you?" A small voice asked from down below. Vlad stopped to roll his eyes. As if a voice that small could stop the great Vlad Masters!

Vlad looked down at a little boy who appeared to be no younger than three years old. "My name is Vlad." Vlad said hurriedly.

"Are you going to save us?"

Vlad paused a moment to think this through. He knew that very soon, a rescue squad would come in. above all else, Vlad couldn't be caught as the only conscious person on the train. Swarming reporters would begin to ask questions. "Yes, I'm going to save you." Vlad said flatly, no pity in his voice.

The little boy almost smiled. But then he looked at Danny. "What about my mommy and daddy?" The little boy asked.

Vlad realized that this boy was also Danny's child. How could Vlad have forgotten? He'd known Danny had an older child but had never seen him. Vlad didn't account for this in his plan.

"I'm afraid their fate is sealed." Vlad said coldly, looking over his shoulder one last time to make sure the two lovers hadn't sprung to consciousness.

Vlad held the two babies in one arm, and he took the hand of the little boy with his other arm. He ran them out of the train and into the police department. The police department was now quite flustered with people trying to help out in the train accident and they wouldn't have noticed Vlad anyways.

Vlad set the two babies down and the little boy sat next to him. "I had to get you away from there. I'm sorry, but your parents didn't survive."

The little boy began to cry and whine. Vlad scooped him up in his arms. This child resembled Danny a bit. He looked the most like Danny out of the three.

"Don't worry. Daddy Vladdy is here." Vlad said. Soon the boy calmed down. "You have to be a strong soldier, okay?"

The little boy nodded.

"What's your name, son?"

"Aiden."

"Do you know your last name?"

The little boy shook his head. He probably didn't even know what that was.

"Your last name is Masters. So your full name is Aiden _Masters_."

"Aiden Masters." The boy repeated.

Later in the day, Vlad was easily able to adopt the children, considering he was a billionaire.

He drove the three children—who were now _his_ three children—towards his home. They rode in a limo. They arrived at Vlad's mansion in a timely fashion. Vlad showed Aiden the place.

Aiden wiped the tears from his warm little cheeks. "This is so much bigger than my house." Aiden said happily.

Vlad nodded. "And I can get you anything you ask for."

"You can get me a model race car?"

"I can get you a _real_ race car."

"Cool!" Aiden jumped up and down.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Vlad said to himself.

That night, Vlad thought that enough hours had passed and Danny and his wife would be wondering where their kids were, if they weren't dead, that is. Vlad called Danny on his cell phone.

Maybe Vlad would get lucky and nobody would answer. Then there'd be no explaining to do.

Or not.

Danny picked up. "What do you want, Vlad." Danny asked bitterly.

"Oh I just wanted to see if you are okay. I was flying around town and I couldn't help but see that nasty train accident. Were _you_ on that train?" Vlad played coy.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I was. And so were my wife and kids. But my wife is fine. We're just going to be spending the night at the hospital until the officers find our kids. "

"Are your kids okay?"

"_Why_?"

"Because I saw three little _scrambled_ bodies on gurneys get hauled away by men wearing black and grey…"

Danny gasped. "Are you _sure_ it was my three kids?" Danny stuttered with a breaking voice. "Leo and Taylor had just been born right before—"

"There weren't any other kids on the train, were there?"

Danny realized that was true. He was crying now. "Thank you for telling me." he said briskly and then he hung up.

Vlad looked at the little children. The two babies were on the couch. Vlad had to buy some cradle and changing table for them. He'd have to buy many things, really.

Vlad and Aiden sat down next to the two babies. "Whatever shall we name them?"

"Mom said their names would be Tyler and Leo."

"You mean _Taylor_ and Leo."

Aiden nodded. "That too."

Vlad looked at the three of them. How could this end any other way but in Vlad's favor? Danny thought his kids were dead and they thought _he_ was dead.

Vlad watched Aiden run around the house like the little tyke he was. Vlad wondered if the kids would ever inherit Danny's ghost powers. Vlad decided he had better start making a machine that can test that sort of thing. Because if any of them had even so much as 50 percent of Danny's genes, they might become a halfa just like he was.


	2. Fourteen Years Later

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn, who dearly wishes for more reviews! Thanks!**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Fourteen Years Later**

It was a sunny Saturday morning. Fourteen-year-old Taylor Masters was lying on a towel by the pool. She had convinced herself she was far too pale to go to school and her father—Vlad Masters—had let her stay home.

Taylor tanned easily, so she'd be back in school by tomorrow to show off her new tan to all of her friends.

Aiden Masters was a senior in high school. He had it all—the girlfriend, the grades, and the varsity letter. And it was all thanks to father's money. Aiden just didn't know that yet. But what he _did_ know was that he'd be able to get into any college he wanted because money was no object.

He was the son of a _billionaire_, after all. That made Aiden Masters a billionaire too. Girls think that's hot.

Unlike his brother and sister, Leo Masters wasn't a social genius. He was just beginning to hit puberty and his body was built like a child's, even though he was fourteen. Leo was actually more of a geek. He'd be sitting at his laptop all night doing some research on something dumb like aliens.

Vlad would never say it out loud, but he truly thought his money was a waste with Leo. Leo never did anything with the money he got for birthdays, Christmases, or allowance. He'd save it. To Vlad, "saving" money might as well be "throwing away" money.

At around three o'clock, a limo was dispatched to the school to go pick up Leo. The limo driver was timely, so Leo would need to only wait about two minutes before he left the school. There was a rule for the family that if the limo driver was more than ten minutes late, Taylor and Leo had the power to give him the sack.

Aiden had a fancy sports car, so that's how he got home.

After a long day of tediously pampering herself, Taylor sat on the couch filing her nails when her brothers walked through the door.

"How was your day, princess?" Aiden asked his sister.

Taylor flipped her blonde bangs out of her eyes. "Oh it was lovely."

Aiden sneered at her teasingly and then walked upstairs probably so that he could type on his laptop. It was almost always something for school because that's what he enjoyed. He was all about grades and sports. He was the ideal son that any parent would be proud of. He was top of the class and top of the line, well-respected by students and teachers, and well-loved by his hot girlfriend Raven.

"Taylor, you'll never guess what happened today." Leo sat down next to her. Taylor and Leo got along better than they did with Aiden because they were less mature.

"What?" Taylor asked curiously. Leo was one of the few people in the world who was worth pausing to listen to. They'd always shared a special bond. Probably because they were twins.

"There's two new students in our class. They just moved here from up north. Actually, they used to live here a long time ago. But then they moved and now they're back—"

"Stop rambling, Leo." Taylor interrupted.

"Sorry. One of the kids is a goth and she's really hot. And the other is a really cool dude that believes in ghosts. His name is Casey Baxter and her name is Lolita. Cool names, too, don'tcha think?"

"I'm sure you and that guy will get along great, but it doesn't make me happy to hear that there's new competition as to who's the hottest girl in our class." Taylor swooshed her hair to one side, so that it rested flatteringly on her neck.

"Of course the other boys still think you're the hottest. Why wouldn't they? I'm just saying that Lolita is really, really hot."

"So do you know what this means?"

"No not really."

"I'm going to school tomorrow!" Taylor stood up dramatically and pointed to the air like those silly superheroes in comics did. Taylor looked at Leo. "And I'll be wearing that cute pink dress I have and my new violet sandals. And it will all look great with my tan skin and my freshly manicured nails, see?" Taylor put her nails in her brother's face. That was one of the better things about Leo—there was no scaring him away.

The next day, Taylor put her long blond hair in a side ponytail. Her violet eye shadow matched her eyes perfectly just like her shoes. And the pink dress and nails were the highlight of the outfit.

Leo sat next to Taylor in the limo that drove them to school.

"Ugh. Yeah, I forgot it was _this_ school. I don't even remember why we moved to Amity Park when we loved it in Wisconsin." Taylor looked at the sign to the school. "Casper High."

"Dad said the moving trip had something to do with business."

"Then why are we still here after three months? I was so looking forward to visiting Watson University when I turned eighteen."

"That's an all boys' school."

"I know!"

"Here we are, Mr. and Miss Masters." The limo driver said.

"Actually, for future reference, I prefer "_Ms. _Masters"." Taylor said. The driver nodded.

"There she is." Leo pointed out Lolita on his way into school. Taylor, who always walked into school with him, grimaced at Lolita.

"What? She's not even pretty. And she has no style." Taylor said. "I'm disappointed in you, Leo."

Leo scoffed in disagreement.

Lolita was at her locker getting her books. She was skinny and had almost no curve and her hair was straight and plain. It had a purple streak in it. Lolita wore blue lipstick and black eyeliner and her clothes were maroon and black. And she had combat boots.

"Who wears _combat boots_?" Taylor commented to Leo as Lolita closed her locker and walked to class.

Leo shrugged.

Taylor and Leo had every class together except for two. This was probably because they had the same last name. As for their two electives, Taylor chose cheerleading and dance. And Leo chose band and computers.

In Taylor's dance class was her best friend Karmen. Karmen was just as girly as Taylor. They were always dance partners and they loved to show off and get wolf whistles from the guys.

"Sorry I'm late." Taylor noticed Lolita entering the room. Lolita handed the teacher—Ms. Gray—a hall pass slip.

"Ms. Gray is never going to accept that." Karmen scoffed.

But she did.

Karmen's eyes went wide. "But she's never…" Her voice trailed off.

And then Ms. Gray told Lolita to join the rest of the class.

Taylor walked over to Lolita so she could talk to her while the rest of the class did warm-ups. Taylor put on a fake smile. "Hi. I'm Taylor. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I came yesterday. I'm Lolita." Her voice was surprisingly light, but it was weak and small.

_Just like the rest of her_, Taylor thought. "So are you into dance?" Taylor pretended to care.

"No, not really."

_Oh thank God!_ Taylor thought.

"It's the only class that wasn't full." Lolita said honestly.

Anger now brewed inside of Taylor. But she had to pretend to take it lightly. "Dance is to be taken very seriously."

"I know." Lolita looked down.

"Then maybe you should check those class lists again because I think a class could open up."

"Too late."

"Too late for what?"

"My schedule's already set. I can't change out."

Taylor sighed. _I guess we're stuck with her._

After the warm-ups, Lolita was supposed to give an audition like everybody else in the class. Lolita put a CD in the boom box which was in the center of the room. The music was loud and rocky and Taylor could tell by the faces on the other students that they did not like this at all. Lolita danced loosely with no rhythm. She wasn't even very strong. In fact, she was downright awful.

Taylor smiled and Lolita approached her. Taylor clapped slowly. She was the _only_ one clapping. "I think I've changed my opinion of you. You might want to stay in this class after all."

Lolita smiled shyly, not realizing how bad her dancing was.

At lunch, Taylor invited Lolita to sit with her and Karmen. "Why did you invite her?" Karmen whispered.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan." Taylor said. Taylor looked at Lolita and watched her pull out her lunch. It was all veggies and fruits. How strange. "You sure like your fruits and veggies, huh?"

Lolita nodded. She looked at Taylor's lunch. "Is that grilled caviar?" She asked Taylor nauseously.

Taylor nodded. "Want some?" She offered with a low chuckle.

Lolita backed away. "No thanks. I'm a vegetarian."

How odd, Taylor thought. And Karmen laughed.

"So what brings you here in the middle of a school year?" Karmen asked Lolita.

"New foster parents." Lolita said casually.

"Oh." Karmen regretted asking.

"I really don't mind talking about it. I'm just glad to have the parents I've got now. The ones I had before…well they were science geeks. They were going on and on about ghosts and stuff. And then I got moved back to the Baxter family. They were the couple who were originally watching me. They're all normal I guess. Does everybody in this town believe in ghosts?"

"Ghosts? Who cares! _My_ life is one-hundred-percent ghost-free." Taylor said with a proud smile.

"And I really don't know anything about ghosts." Karmen said quietly.

"My brother would probably be into that kind of junk." Taylor said.

"Cool." Lolita said.

"So you really _do_ believe in ghosts?" Taylor teased.

"I've never actually seen one, but my mom—my real mom—used to tell me all about this Danny Phantom ghost that would save the town from all the bad ghosts just so the citizens would be able to sleep a little better at night. My mom told me she and Danny were best friends."

Taylor and Karmen both thought that was a sweet story even though they didn't like Lolita. "That's a nice story." Taylor finally said. It was the first thing she said to Lolita that wasn't a lie.

Taylor just wanted to forget everything Lolita had said about ghosts. But Taylor couldn't forget when she saw the impossible. Outside the school in the parking lot, there was a woman with bluish green skin. Her hair was in green dreadlocks and she wore a red jacket that said "Johnny's Girl" on the back. And then she flew away. She _flew_.

After the last bell of the day had rung, Taylor looked everywhere for Karmen but could not find her.

But Taylor did find her brother Leo. She took him by the arm and they ran outside where Taylor spotted their limo. She pulled him into the limo.

"Why are you in such a rush to get home?" Leo asked. He fixed his messy brown hair back to the way it was before they ran.

"I'm not in a rush. I just wanted to talk to you in private." Taylor said. She dumped her homework on the floor and turned towards her brother. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Leo gave her a weird look. "Yes. Why do you suddenly care? I thought you said ghosts were a bunch of nonsense."

"Well I think I saw a ghost. Earlier. She was middle-aged and had green skin and she could fly. I've never seen _that_ kind of nonsense before. Have you?"

Leo was silent. He pulled out his laptop from his backpack. Leo showed his sister pictures on the internet about ghosts.

"Those aren't real ghosts, Leo, those are from movies. I'm talking about _real_ ghosts, not bed sheets or people in makeup and wires. I'm telling you about the living thing."

Leo rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about then."

"Lolita told me about someone named _Danny Phantom_. She said he was a ghost."

"Lolita's involved? Why didn't you say so!" Leo typed in "Danny Phantom" into the search engine slot. The image results were all from newspapers about twenty years ago. "Gee, this guy is old if he was our age twenty years ago. And I can't seem to find a recent picture of him."

"Maybe he's dead."

"Duh! Taylor, he is a ghost. He's _already_ dead."

"Well there's no need to be nasty about it! I was thinking maybe he wasn't dead-dead before but now he is."

"It seems like he used to be some sort of hero."

"Dad might know about him. We should ask."

"That's…not a bad idea, Taylor." Leo smiled and put the laptop back in his bag.


	3. About Ghosts

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Ghosts**

Taylor opened the door to her father's study. It was a trick knob designed to keep the workers out. But Taylor knew how to use it.

Vlad Masters was sitting at his large sequoia wood desk. He was sorting files and updating information on his computer. He looked up when he saw Taylor's shadow. Taylor looked at her father. She knew he was not her _real_ father, but she always loved him as if he was. She really stared hard at him for the first time in a long time. And she realized he was getting to be quite old. He was over sixty. "Taylor?"

"I wanted to ask you if you could tell me a little bit about ghosts."

"Ghosts?"

"And don't tell me there's no such thing." Taylor laughed nervously.

Vlad stood up and put a fatherly arm around her. "Taylor, I knew sooner or later one of you would come and ask me about them. But the truth is, they are really awful, vile creatures and I'll assure you that you shouldn't go chasing after them."

"But—"

"No buts! Now help your old man to the couch, will you?" Vlad truly was getting old and Taylor had to walk him to the couch and help him sit down.

"Are you ill?"

"No, no, Taylor. I'm afraid I've been working all day instead of keeping up my fitness like I used to. Someday you'll understand."

Taylor nodded. She started to walk away out of her father's office. "Don't you want more light in here than just that one desk lamp?"

"No thanks dear, I'll be fine." Vlad waved her on.

Taylor walked out and shut the door. And then she quietly tiptoed to Leo's bedroom. It was always a big shock coming into his bedroom. The walls were midnight blue with stars painted on them and the ceiling was alien green. And all over the walls were a clutter of mythical-themed posters.

"I saw a ghost." Taylor reminded herself. "I know I did."

"What did you say?" Leo looked up at her.

"Nothing." She said. She was lucky that Leo wasn't as intelligent as Aiden.

Leo was on his laptop. He turned the laptop around to show his sister. "If you Google Danny Phantom _Amity Park_, you'll get all of these results. See for yourself. The town loved him. Back in his day, there was some sort of danger he kept saving everyone from."

"That's really cool." Taylor smiled as she studied the work of the hero.

"And notice that in a lot of these pictures, there are some reoccurring people who stand by him and support him. Maybe he knew them."

"Don't say it like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like he's dead. I'd rather not think he was."

"Taylor, this is no time to give your little imagination an exercise! If you say you saw a ghost, then we need to talk to someone experienced with them. Someone professional. Someone like one of the people in these pictures. The most prevalent ones are this goth girl, this nerdy looking guy, this muscular brunette, this tall husky guy, this tough black-haired girl, and this girl who looks like a younger twin of Danny Phantom himself."

"Hey that one tough girl in the red suit reminds me of…Ms. Gray!"

Leo had to stop and think a moment. "Yea! She does! I wonder if she _is_."

"And what about that goth girl in the pictures? She looks an awful lot like Lolita." Taylor chuckled. "And I mean _awful_."

"_Taylor_." Leo scolded.

"Maybe Lolita's the daughter of the goth girl."

"Just because she's goth doesn't mean you get to stereotype and get away with it."

"Just because you think she's hot doesn't mean you get to take her side."

Leo backed down. He admitted she was right. She admitted he was right. This is how they settled most of their arguments.

"Maybe Lolita knows something." Taylor suggested. "The next time you see her at school, you should make an effort to get close to her. Then you can ask her about her mother without the question being uncomfortable. If she is in fact the daughter of Danny Phantom's goth friend, then she might be able to tell us more about ghosts."

"That's actually a real good plan. But I feel nervous." Leo looked away shyly. "Why can't you do it?"

"Aw come on, Leo! Be a man! Woo her, flirt with her, lie to her and tell her she's pretty!"

"But she _is_ hot."

"See, it's not that hard." Taylor smiled. Leo smacked her upside the head. He was the only person she would allow to do that. He knew she was only teasing.

The next morning, Leo decided to sit next to Lolita in their math class. Taylor watched them out of the corner of her eye. She was proud of her brother for actually carrying through and sitting with the girl. Taylor didn't think he'd actually do it.

As Taylor was flipping through her notebook, ready to begin the days' work, she realized she was lacking a certain sidekick of hers. "Where's Karmen?" Taylor asked out loud. The question was not meant for anyone to hear. Taylor slid down in her chair and pulled her pink cell phone out of her purse. She could text without looking now, so that it appeared she was paying attention in class when she was trying to reach Karmen. But Karmen didn't answer.

In between first period and lunch, Taylor had sent six or seven text messages to her best friend. It wasn't like Karmen to shun Taylor. What was keeping her? Was she sick? Even if she had taken a sudden illness, she would _always_ notify Taylor in the morning. Taylor didn't feel like sitting with the rest of her dance class friends.

Conversation would be awkward if Karmen was not there. As a matter of fact, large portions of Taylor's _life_ would be awkward without Karmen. Taylor realized that having a friend around was the foothold of her confidence. Without Karmen, Taylor sunk to a low level of insecurity. This left Taylor no other choice than to sit with her dorky brother Leo. Leo typically sat wherever his dorky science friends would sit. Today, Leo sat betwixt a geek and a goth. The goth was Lolita, of course.

Leo's eyes were confused when they saw Taylor standing there. Still, he offered her a seat. Taylor sat down awkwardly at the only available spot—next to a blond boy whose clothing ensemble was a downright train wreck. This boy was thin. His hair was cut short and precise. It was very boring. And he had checkered glasses. His pants were corduroy—the gross kind. But contradictive, his shirt was football-themed. He was smiling and laughing at the jokes his friends were telling. He frowned when he saw Taylor. He avoided looking at her.

Taylor did not utter a word. She mainly looked down at her food while she ate all ladylike. She was that single pretty flower among the field of barbaric social outcasts. "You're Taylor, Leo's sister, right?" Lolita looked at Taylor. Lolita smiled in a friendly manner.

Taylor nodded.

"I want to thank you for being so nice to me yesterday. You, Leo, and Casey are the only friends I have here so far." Lolita said gratefully.

Taylor put on a fake smile and tried to pretend she liked Lolita. "Casey?"

Lolita pointed to the blond boy sitting next to Taylor.

"Oh." Taylor could sense the unfriendly vibes Casey was releasing. Taylor did her best to ignore Casey. She ambled around his animated talking. She avoided his half of the lunch table section.

"Casey's my foster brother." Lolita informed Taylor.

"That's cool." Leo said smiling. Inside he realized that was a dumb line and he closed his eyes tightly. Lolita laughed.

Taylor shook her head at her brother. Wow, he was falling head over heels, and fast. Taylor thought it was sorta cute. She'd never seen her lame brother so fixated on a girl before.

When the bell rang, students slowly shuffled to class. Taylor, attempting to throw away her lunch plates and trash, slipped on an orange juice carton. She let out a little squeal as she fell to the ground. Her right foot and ankle were dotted with someone else's unwanted orange juice. Ew. And to make matters worse, she was wearing white beach pants and a light pink shirt, so whatever mess was on the ground was now all over her butt. And it was there to stay. How embarrassing. Taylor's spirit was crushed. People were laughing at her.

Lolita outstretched her hand to help Taylor up. Taylor took it. "Thanks." Taylor was surprised that Lolita would be so caring to her. Especially considering that Taylor took such a great dislike to the goth girl. Lolita nodded politely like it was nothing. And then Lolita went to her class.

Taylor spent the remainder of the school day deciding whether or not to be Lolita's friend. In retrospect, people in high school had a better opinion of you if you had fewer enemies. Lolita wasn't worth making an enemy out of. Maybe, just maybe, Lolita might grow into a worthwhile _friend_.


	4. Human, Ghost Or Something Else

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Human, Ghost, Or Something In-Between**

Vlad Masters was sitting in his burgundy desk chair sorting old files as part of his mayoral duties. He accidentally picked up one of his files—his personal files—about the adoption rights to Aiden, Taylor and Leo. The contents of this folder had not been touched or modified in years. As he re-read their forged birth certificates, he remembered that Taylor and Leo were fourteen. They had gotten so big! Even though they were not his own children, Vlad loved them. Just about everybody has a weak spot for children. And Vladdy's was not very prominent, but whenever it was visible it was very obvious.

Vlad pulled out one of the papers. It was an archive of the genetic test Vlad had done. Back when Vlad first acquired the three kids, he cut off some of their hair to use in a test that would reveal whether or not they had inherited their real father's ghost powers. Back when they were just little bundles of joy, the results had come back showing they were 100% human. For the time being, Vlad had nothing to worry about.

But now that the twins are hitting puberty, all the hormonal aggravation might awaken some hidden power. Vlad thought it best to take another test—a newer one—just to be sure.

After dinner, Vlad pretended to take a good look at his sons. Vlad suddenly realized that their hair was too long and insisted that he give them a haircut. That was the easiest part. Taylor, on the other hand, forced Vlad to be more devious and sneaky. Vlad went to such desperate measures as to steal Taylor's hairbrush. Ooh, such evil!

Vlad revived his old DNA sequencer that he had built years ago only for this very purpose. Vlad decided to test Aiden's DNA first. The results weren't instant. Vlad forgot that the machine was very cheap and took over a day to produce the accurate and detailed results that Vlad wanted.

It was thirty hours later before Vlad's sequencer finally produced results. Aiden was 100% human. Vlad was relieved. Besides, Aiden was too focused on his grades and his sports and his girlfriend to care about ghosts at all.

Next, Vlad tested Taylor's DNA.

The next day, Vlad was not amused at the result. Taylor's DNA showed a 2% ghost portion. This must be a result of puberty, Vlad blamed. Though it was a mere 2% and Taylor was 98% human, she probably wouldn't have any ghost powers at all. Vlad reassured himself with the fact that Taylor was not like her father at all. She didn't have his personality, or his bravery, his skill, his brains, so she certainly would _never_ inherit his powers.

Last and final to be tested is Leo.

In the latter day, Vlad checked up on the sequencer. It was still processing Leo's DNA. What a hunk of junk, Vlad thought. This is taking too long! Vlad found himself making hourly visits to the sequencer. _He had to know that Danny Phantom's children were human. _Full human, and not half-ghost.

Vlad had to wait a whole extra day before the DNA sequencer showed the results of Leo's DNA. Vlad pressed the panel that was supposed to show the results. It crashed. Vlad shouted angrily to the sky.

He ran a diagnostic on the machine. The sequencer was working perfectly. It was Leo's DNA that was messed up. Leo's DNA had crashed the sequencer.

However was Vlad supposed to get the results of Leo's genetic pattering? What if Leo developed ghost powers? Vlad didn't want to deal with Leo having powers. Ever.

So Vlad ran the three-day wait for Leo's DNA four more times. And each time, crashdown was imminent. Unavoidable. Like a virus. Or a contagion.

This made Vlad wonder…what was wrong with Leo's DNA?

Was Leo's DNA mutated?

Was Leo more than half-ghost?

Was Leo something in between ghost and human?

Was Leo something different all together?

It was five o'clock in the afternoon. Taylor was bored. Her brother Leo was hanging out with Lolita at her house. Taylor's brother Aiden was out with his girl.

Taylor needed friends.

Then Taylor remembered Karmen. Karmen had been absent from school for a week and a half now and hadn't given Taylor any call or communication whatsoever. It was time Taylor dropped by Karmen's house and gave her a visit.

Taylor walked to the address. She had been to this house before, but had never come at a time when Karmen's parents might be home to take care of their daughter. Come to think of it, Taylor had never met Karmen's parents.

Taylor knocked on the door. Wouldn't it be awkward if a parent answered? Taylor gave no warning to show she was coming.

The front lawn of Karmen's house hadn't been cut in a long time. All the windows were dark. Was Karmen's family on vacation? No, because Taylor heard someone's footsteps from inside the house.

It happened to be Karmen who opened the front door. She opened it just enough to poke her head out but did not let Taylor inside. Karmen looked most unhealthy. In this light, her face had a tint of green. Her eyes had dark circles underneath. "What do you want?" she asked Taylor in a groggy voice.

"I just wanted to know what happened to you. You're my best friend. And you never called or texted back. I got worried. Friends tend to do that, you know."

Karmen's eyes were only half open. She was obviously tired. "Then I guess we're not friends anymore." Karmen attempted to shut the door but Taylor stuck her foot in the way just in time.

Taylor crossed her arms she did that when she got mad. Her eyes lit up like firecrackers. "Just wait a minute now! Let me get this straight. So, I come to your house and tell you that I'm too good a friend to ignore the fact that you've been ditching school for over a week. And I come over here to help you with whatever's going on, and you tell me we're not friends anymore?"

"I'm not _ditching_ school. I'm _dropping out_ of school. My parents already told the teachers."

"Your parents are okay with that?"

Karmen heaved a deep sigh. From inside the house, a voice told Karmen to pack some boxes. That was probably one of her parents. Karmen went inside and she left the door open wide enough for Taylor to follow.

Taylor looked around. The house was dark. All the furniture was gone. Everything was packed away in boxes. Was Karmen _moving_?

Karmen picked up a few coats that were in one box and moved them to another. Taylor stood by her friend. "If you have a problem, you know you can talk about it with me, right?"

Karmen sighed again. She turned around wearily and looked Taylor in the eye. "You wouldn't understand. I don't want to move. It's more of an I-have-to thing. My parents and I only have a brief opportunity to go back to our original home."

"Is it far?" asked Taylor.

Karmen looked down. "You won't understand." She insisted. "You're a practical girl caught up in boys and clothes and having fun. But to me, there's more than meets the eye. Do you believe in ghosts?"

Taylor hesitated. She didn't know how to respond. That was such a random question. "Yes." She admitted. "Do you?"

"My parents are ghosts. My whole family is ghosts." Karmen sighed. "_I_ am a ghost."

Karmen's parents came into the room. Karmen's mother was that ghost woman Taylor had seen the other day at school. Karmen's father was a pasty-faced blond biker dude with bad acne. But he had human-colored skin. That's probably where Karmen got her skin color from.

Taylor gasped.


	5. All These Suprises

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 4: All These Surprises**

Taylor stared at her friend, whom she had known for years. Taylor thought she knew everything about Karmen…until now. That was a pretty big secret Karmen was hiding. And since Karmen had been living among humans her whole life, she probably never told _anybody_. So THIS explained why Karmen never tanned.

Taylor glanced at Karmen's parents.

"You can call me Kitty." The woman said patiently.

"You can call me John." Said the man.

They took a good look at Taylor, and then went about their normal business again. John treated Kitty as more of a girlfriend than a wife. Karmen went back to packing. Taylor looked over Karmen's shoulder. "Where are you moving to?" Taylor asked.

Karmen chucked nervously. "I'm surprised you didn't freak out. Knowing you, Taylor, you'd probably run off screaming." Karmen turned around. "So what changed your mind?"

"Curiosity." Taylor replied rashly. "Ever since I learned about the history of ghosts in Amity Park, I suppose I've been a little more interested in the subject. There's just something about ghosts that just…fascinate me. I've done my research and so has my brother. I'd never judge you, my friend, Karmen, ghost or not. The only thing that changed is that now I know. You're the same person you were an hour ago."

A smile of appreciation flickered across Karmen's face. "Kind words won't change what's already been set in stone. My parents and I are taking refuge in the ghost zone while we still can. See, before I was born, my parents were taking their honeymoon here. They spent three months down in Florida. When they went back to the portal to the ghost zone, they found out it was not working. They checked other portals too. All of them were closed. Dysfunctional. Inoperable. They've been stranded here ever since. So have many other ghosts."

"Wait, wait, wait! You're telling me that there are ghosts who walk among us!"

Karmen nodded.

"And ghosts have their own world?"

"Zone. It's more of a zone."

Taylor raised her eyebrows. Karmen resumed packing her clothes and other various trinkets of hers. "Why was the portal closed?"

"We…don't know. All my parents know is that it's open again and we're going back. We're in a hurry because we don't know how long it will stay open."

"So when are you going?"

"Friday night."

Taylor had to think for a moment. "But that's…two days from now! You're leaving this Friday night?"

Karmen nodded.

"I want to see this ghost zone place. I'm really curious. On Friday, my brother Leo and I will see you off. It's only fair, since you've always been there for my hardest times."

Karmen tried to find a way to say no, but she just could not. Taylor was a good friend. They both knew it. "Meet me here at six o'clock Friday night. Don't be late. And by no means are you allowed to follow us into the ghost zone. It's not safe for humans. Do you understand?"

Taylor nodded. She turned to leave.

"Thank you…for being the best friend I could ever ask for." Karmen said as Taylor left the house.

Taylor walked home. She took off her jacket in a hurry so she could get to Leo as quickly as possible. She burst into his bedroom and opened the door so fast that the knob slammed hard against the thin wall of his bedroom. But even that sound could not wake the sleeping Leo.

There he was, in his messy bed with a giant pillow over his head and five blankets around his thin body. "Wake up!" Taylor tugged on his worn-out yellow tee shirt. She even shook him a little. But he didn't budge. "Leo!" she hollered. She grabbed his feet to pull him out of the bed, but he held on to the railing. So he was awake now. "Leo, Karmen's a ghost!"

Leo sat up. "Say what?" the pillow fell off his head, revealing his overly obnoxious brown hair. It was so scruffy when he slept.

"Yes. She is. And she's going back to the ghost world Friday night! We have to go with her and say our final goodbyes."

"You're crazy." He said sleepily. He pulled the covers off his body and he stood up. He wasn't very steady because he was still half-asleep. "I don't even know Karmen that well."

"But you'll get to see ghosts. And I thought that stuff was cool to you."

"Yeah, so?"

"So you need to come with me and please say yes."

"I'll bet _Lolita_ would think it's cool."

Taylor had an idea. "You should bring her."

"Why do you like her all of a sudden?"

"I've decided I'm going to give her a second chance." Taylor said proudly.

Leo smiled. "She has that effect on you." He headed downstairs. Taylor went to her own bedroom to pick out her clothes for the next day.

Leo was going to the fridge to grab a quick snack when his father approached him. Vlad put his hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo turned around, startled. Whenever Vlad snuck up on Leo like that, he felt a chill up his spine. He didn't know why.

"Son, I'd like you to come with me for a moment." Vlad said.

"Sure dad." Leo followed his father into his private study.

Vlad pulled a book from one of the mahogany shelves and a secret panel opened, revealing a hidden staircase. Leo followed Vlad down it. The stairs were carpeted with red velvet. Blood red. Interesting.

Vlad led Leo to a large machine with blue lights and whirling funnels, tunnels, panels and knobs and switches with buttons. "This is a very special machine, Leo."

"It looks pretty cool." Leo still had no idea why his father was showing him this contraption.

"The other day your sister came to me with some questions about ghosts. Have you ever heard about _ghosts_, Leo?" Vlad looked Leo in the eye.

Leo didn't want to lie to his own father. Something about this just didn't feel right.

When Leo did not give an answer, Vlad refocused his stare on the machine. "Son, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but ghosts are real. And they're a menace to modern society. They're vile creatures. This here is a machine that can determine whether someone's DNA is human or ghosts. And it gives quite accurate percentages too."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Leo asked.

"Well…I have reason to believe there is a possibility _you_ are not entirely human."

"What are you saying?"

"There's a small chance you might have been infected with ghost DNA. If that's the case, then I'd be forced to remove it from you."

"How?"

"Don't ask questions, boy. This is a very serious matter. I need to test your DNA. The most accurate way to test is by saliva."

"So you want me to _spit_ into the machine?"

Vlad nodded. The boy obeyed. Vlad sent Leo upstairs and told him to tell no one about what just happened. Vlad was hoping he'd find a loophole in the malfunction of the DNA sequencer.

The idea of the sequencer is that it scans the subject's genetics from both parents as well as the subject's own genetics. Therefore forming a pundett square of dominant and recessive genes. Vlad learned that "ghost" is more of a species than a life stage. The sequencer was now attempting to map Leo's genetics based on pairs of chromosomes. All natural DNA comes in pairs, which is a scientific rule.

The next morning, the results of Leo's DNA had completed. Crash-free. Vlad studied the data. "Oh my—this isn't possible! This is a real problem!" He was in panic for a few moments. He took a few seconds to relax while he thought over the possibilities. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. Leo certainly was unique. A new kind. A new species. Sort of a mutation, but not really. That was the way Leo was made naturally.

_Most children are the combination of both their parents. Not only was Leo human, but he was also ghost like his father, and also electric like his mother. He was a tribrid. There wasn't enough ghost DNA in him to be able to transform like his father. Leo had his mother's special human-electric genetics, therefore the human side dominated and that's what he looked like. Human. But he was _not_ human._


	6. Lolita Learns

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Lolita Learns**

At school, the teacher, Ms. Gray, was focusing on the lesson. But Taylor's mind was somewhere else. She was imagining the ghost world. What could it possibly look like? Taylor hadn't used her imagination since she was a kid. Part of her felt like she was a child again. She just had that drive to go into the ghost world.

Leo was sitting with Lolita, of course. The two of them acted like they'd known each other their whole lives. Leo didn't know if he was ready to drop the bomb on her about ghosts. That might ruin their friendship if she didn't believe him. When she looked at him, she smiled. She seemed like the kind of girl who would believe. Should he risk it? If he blew it, he'd never forgive himself. Fate had never before allowed him to get this close to a girl he truly cared about.

At lunch, Taylor sat with Leo and Lolita again. Taylor kept flashing hints at her brother in order to persuade him to tell Lolita. Taylor knew that if he truly wanted her to know, he would tell her. The boy always had a way with that sort of thing.

Taylor believed it would be much better if Leo were to be the one sharing the news. Lolita would be more likely to believe a nerd like Leo than a princess like Taylor.

Out of pure affability, Lolita invited the two of them to study at her house after school. Taylor and Leo willingly accepted. "That's when I'll tell her." Leo whispered to his sister on the way out of the lunch room.

Lolita wasn't stupid. She knew that the twins were hiding something. She was good at spotting their subtle communicating. She wanted to learn whatever it was that they were being so secretive about, but she also aspired to be _worthy_ of that knowledge.

After school was over, Taylor and Leo arranged for their limo driver to take them and Lolita to Lolita's house. Otherwise, they would have all had to walk. And on a cold day like today that would have not been a good idea.

Lolita gave the driver directions to her dwelling. The Baxter home was a small apartment in the city.

It was a quaint home decorated with sportsy wall hangings and exercise equipment and mirrors…lots and lots of mirrors. Lolita informed her friends that her mom was not home but her father was.

"Hi there, I'm Dash, Lolita's foster father." Dash gave Taylor and Leo high fives. "So are you in Lolita's dance class?"

"I am. He's not." Taylor spoke of herself and her brother.

"Oh. Well that's cool." Dash walked away. It was obvious that he couldn't care less about Lolita's dance class.

"What a fun dad you have!" Taylor said sarcastically.

Lolita shook her head. She walked into her bedroom and Taylor and Leo followed. Lolita shut the door. "My dad is obsessed with sports. He made me sign up for dancing because he wanted me to. The other classes were full. My dad wanted me to take more after him and his wife. His wife and my mom, she was…a cheer captain in high school. She was second runner-up for homecoming queen. And she won beauty pageants when she was little. Both of my foster parents actually went to the same school as my real mother. Back in the high school days, they weren't friends. But when I was five, they must have been close enough for my mother to entrust me to them."

"Wow that's quite a story." Taylor said.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Huh?"

Leo realized how dumb it was of him to say that. Oh well. He couldn't take it back. "Are you okay living with the Baxters and not your real mom?"

Lolita nodded. "My mother was a good mom. She always took care of me. And now I dress like her. I don't know where she is now. One day, she just told me to pack everything I cared about and get into the car. She was crying. She didn't want to leave me. That's what she told me. I obeyed her. I didn't have many things to pack. Next thing I knew, I was a member of the Baxter family and my mom drove off into the broad daylight. I never saw her again."

"What's her name?" Taylor felt compelled to give Lolita a hug after such a sad story.

"Sam Manson."

"Didn't you have a father?" Leo asked. He wanted to give Lolita a hug too.

"Leo! You don't ask somebody a question like that!" Taylor smacked him upside the head.

"I'm fine, really. Questions don't bother me at all. I was kinda too young to know what was going on anyways. My mother never told me about my father. And when I imagine a father now, all I can see is the mighty, successful football star Dash Baxter."

The group settled down to study some school stuff since there was nothing left to say. They studied science, English, history and Spanish. Then they moved on to algebra. Algebra was Lolita's weakest point. But Leo was good at it. Taylor watched her brother making smoother and smoother moves on Lolita. And she was accepting. Taylor officially accepted Lolita as a friend. Even if she was a goth geek.

There was just something about Lolita that was humble and welcoming. Taylor secretly wished she could just drop everything and be humble and selfless. Taylor was always very selfish. She was just beginning to realize that vanity will get you nowhere in life. Then Taylor remembered about the ghosts. "Lolita do you believe in ghosts?" Taylor asked.

"Well that was random." Lolita laughed slightly. "But yes, in fact, I do."

Taylor and Leo smiled simultaneously. "Then how'd you like to meet some?" Leo asked.

Lolita raised her eyebrows.

"You remember Karmen, right?" Taylor asked Lolita. "Well she's a ghost. And if you want, you can come with us to bid her farewell as she goes back to the ghost world. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Are you going to come?"

Lolita wasn't sure whether or not to believe them. She gave it a moment to settle into her mind. Ghosts? Real ghosts? "That sounds like a real adventure. I know you guys would never lie to me, so I'll tell you right now—I don't want to pass up the chance to see real ghost. I love the paranormal. I study it all the time. When I was a kid, I used to wanna look up ghosts on the internet. This was because when I was even younger, my mom used to always tell me stories about Danny Phantom and his team. My mom said she was a big part of it all. I didn't totally believe it until I saw her in the pictures with him. I asked my foster parents to tell me about Danny Phantom, but they got all nervous whenever I mentioned it."

"Did they even know who he was?" Leo asked.

Lolita shook her head. "Now that I think about it, probably not. I even asked Casey—oh poop! Casey! I completely forgot about him! He's going to hate me! I rode here with you guys but forgot that he'd have to walk home alone. Geez, I'm so dumb sometimes."

"No you're not." Leo said with a smile.

The group started to actually get some studying done. They had three tests tomorrow, and none of them were prepared in the least. It was five o'clock when the three teens heard the front door open. Lolita shuddered. It was only a matter of time before the blond boy came bursting in…

"Lolita!" He slammed her bedroom door open. "You know full well that if you don't walk home with me, the bullies have no reason to leave me alone!" Casey stood in the archway huffing and puffing, trying to gain his breath. He glowered at Taylor and Leo, who were both frozen with surprise.

Lolita didn't say anything.

They could all hear the thudding footsteps of Mr. Baxter approaching. "What's all the commotion?" Dash eyed each of the four kids separately, hoping one of them would answer. Casey rolled down his sleeves to cover the bruises the bullies inflicted on him. Casey looked away in shame.

"Casey has a bully problem." Lolita said.

"Lolita how could you?" Casey inflamed with rage.

Dash attempted to calm down his son. "What? My big tough Sport has a problem with bullies? Are you sure the other guys on the football team aren't just messing with you? They do that all the time in high school. It's just dudes being dudes."

Casey nodded. That was the only way to get his father to leave him alone: by listening to him. Just as Casey had predicted, Dash walked away.

Taylor and Leo exchanged glances, and then looked at Casey. Casey was thin, blond, and non-muscular. He had glasses. He had freckles. He had a shadow of braces. He had the startings of bad acne. And he wasn't very strong. That doesn't exactly scream "football player" to anyone. The _only_ thing sporty about this kid was his shirt. And it wasn't even his—the shirt was overly baggy on Casey because it had been his father's and Dash was all muscle. Casey was all…skin.

"Are you even _on_ the football team?" Taylor asked.

Casey sneered at her. "You should know. You look like the kind of girl that would keep tabs on football guys." He said with spite. Taylor scoffed and put her hands on her hips. She did _not_ like this kid.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" said Leo defensively.

Casey rolled his eyes and walked away.

Lolita waited for Casey to get far enough away. Lolita faced her friends and whispered to them, "Dad wants Casey to be a football star and so he made him be on the football team."

Leo remembered something. "My brother Aiden sometimes talks about a kid on the football team who's a joke…"

"That's Casey." Lolita said seriously. "Sometimes I feel sorry for him. But ya know if he really wanted to be off the team, he could have just told dad already."

Leo and Taylor agreed with that. From then on, Taylor and Leo also decided to steer clear of Casey.


	7. Unexpected Events

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Unexpected events**

Taylor and Leo got into the limo that would take them to Lolita's house. They were only going there to pick her up and take her to Karmen's house.

Together, Taylor, Leo, and Lolita walked up to Karmen's house. Leo wasn't brave enough to knock, so Taylor had to. Karmen opened the door and smiled. "You're just in time. We were about to leave." Karmen noticed the goth girl. "Hi Lolita."

"Hi." Lolita greeted.

Karmen showed her friends to her parents. Karmen's parents were neutral about the teens knowing the secret. Taylor, Leo and Lolita followed Karmen outside where a vehicle just appeared in front of them. It was glowing green. "It's a special high-tech ghost car made by Skulktech. They make the best there is in ghost real estate. And they make their vehicles in the human world too." Karmen explained.

"Everybody in." Karmen's mom told the group.

Karmen's parents took the front seats. Karmen and Taylor sat in the middle. Leo and Lolita sat in the back row.

Karmen's father, John, revved he engines. The vehicle took off into the air. Taylor gasped. "We're flying!" she turned around to her brother to see his reaction.

"Are you really that surprised? It's a ghost car, blondie." Leo teased. Taylor stuck her tongue out at him.

"Way to be mature." Lolita joked. Leo and Taylor laughed. Karmen smiled.

They must have been flying for a half hour before Karmen stiffened up. "We're getting closer to the portal." She said. "I remember we tried to go back home many times when I was a kid. I've just never seen the portal _open_. It's so exciting."

They were nearing an old abandoned warehouse. Of course. No one would expect a portal to be in a large old building in the middle of the ghetto.

The ghost car was inching towards the building at high velocity. "We're gonna crash!" Leo shouted fearfully. He held onto Lolita's hand. He, Lolita and Taylor all closed their eyes and screamed.

"Oh hushup." Karmen said. "Open your eyes."

Slowly and carefully, they obeyed. The ghost vehicle defied the laws of physics and…went _through_ the wall. It went through solid brick! That wasn't even possible, and yet it had happened.

"Ghosts can phase through solid objects." Karmen was trying to keep a straight face but she couldn't when she saw Taylor's hammy reaction.

"Here we are: home." Karmen's father announced. Everybody came to the front of the vehicle where they could see a strange object before them. Only a few feet away stood a gigantic circle of glowing green that was the gateway to an endless ectoplasmic world. There were also strange spots of orange of yellow in the sky of the ghost world. John and Kitty didn't seem to notice.

They drove the car right up to a person who was wearing a strange purple cloak. The person took off the hood. It was a boy of about sixteen. He was floating, so he must be a ghost even though he looked human. He was tough looking. His face lacked any light of humor. He came to the driver's window. John rolled down the window. The boy spake, "What's your reason for coming into the ghost world?"

"We were cut off from home seventeen years ago. Now we're here to move back." John spoke for his family.

The ghost teen nodded and loomed over to the window where Taylor was sitting. She jumped, startled.

"What's the reason for bringing the humans here? You're not harboring illegal Tossi, are you?" The ghost boy eyed each of the humans suspiciously. In their own way, they were each a little intimidated by him. "I'm just doing my job, kids. My name is Jasper."

"And what _is_ your job exactly?" Taylor asked bravely.

"I'm the apprentice of the ghost called Clockwork. He's appointed me here to monitor trafficking."

"Why has the portal been closed all this time?" Kitty asked Jasper.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I'm disappointed that you really don't know."

Everyone shook their heads.

Jasper scoffed. "The Tossi invaded the ghost zone fifteen years ago. The war is ongoing. A ghost named Danny Phantom figured out that the only way to have fairplay in battle is to shut all of the portals so that nobody can get in or out. It's only just two weeks ago that the portals were allowed to be opened in hopes of discontinuing the stalemate. There will be a person from Team Phantom on the other side of this portal to make sure you get to where you want to go. And don't say I didn't warn you about the warzone. The portals could close again at any time. And humans are not recommended to stay here unless they're a member of Team Phantom." Jasper waved the vehicle on towards the portal. "You may pass." He said.

John advanced the vehicle slowly. Taylor watched outside the window as globs of green covered the vehicle. When the goo dissipated, the vehicle was parked on a floating island amidst the green world of ghosts. Suppose the yellow streaks in the sky symbolized the Tossi's claim for power on the area.

"You should probably go back home now." Karmen reminded her human friends. Taylor, Leo, and Lolita stepped out of the vehicle. Karmen waved goodbye to her friends. They waved back. They waved until she was so far off into the green world that they could no longer see her at all. The troop turned to go back through the portal when they noticed a silver ghost vehicle park on the island.

Taylor, Lolita and Leo froze. Were they in trouble?

A tall, thin, woman with short black hair emerged. She approached the teens with a serious face. She was carrying a newspaper in one hand and a blaster in the other. She was wearing a black leather jacket and combat boots. "Hello. I'm Sam Manson. I'm an official member of Team Phantom and I've been assigned to give you safe passage to our base in the realm of the Far-Frozen."

Lolita studied the woman's face. There was something warm and familiar about it. Almost nostalgic. "Mom?" Lolita softly said.

The woman raised her eyebrows and her attention was now focused on the young goth girl. "Lolita?"

Leo and Taylor slowly smiled as the mother and daughter embraced in a hug.

"How did you get here?" asked Sam.

"How did _you_ get here?" Lolita asked. She couldn't stop smiling.

"I've been here ever since I left you. I'm so sorry about that. I was only supposed to be here for a short while—maybe a month. And when the portal opened again, my first thoughts were about you. And then I remembered how I handed you over to Dash and Paulina Baxter. I told them everything about my situation and they understood. They're even considered honorary members of Team Phantom. They just chose to live a normal life away from all the paranormal drama. As for you, I thought you'd either forget all about me, or you'd hate me for abandoning you. Well, you should know that I'd never abandon you. I just couldn't let you grow up in this warlike world. Just recently, I volunteered for portal guard duty. I never thought I'd see you again. But here you are."

"And here I'm gonna stay." Lolita said.

In their little fluffy moment, they had forgotten all about Leo and Taylor. The twins inched slowly away back to the portal. But it was obvious they really didn't want to go. Especially Leo. He turned back around and looked at Lolita. She looked back at him and the corners of her lips curled up slightly. She waved him goodbye.

No! He couldn't bear to say goodbye to her! He darted over and stood by her side. "I'm not ready to leave yet."

Taylor was waiting for Leo to do something like that because she really didn't want to leave either. "I think I'll stick around for a while too." Taylor decided.


	8. Life In the Ghost Zone

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Life In The Ghost Zone**

Sam smiled at the twins. "And what are your names?" she asked.

"We're Amanda and Jacob." Taylor said quickly. Leo looked at her strangely. "I'll explain later." She whispered to him.

"And you're human?"

The twins nodded.

"Come with me and I'll take you to the base." The three teens followed Sam Manson into her cool vehicle. Lolita sat shotgun. The car was silver on the inside, too. The seats were shiny. Actually, the vehicle was more of a bus. Comfortably, it would sit eight. And there was lots of room to put other junk like backpacks and stuff because this vehicle was originally designed to help migrating families.

Leo was wondering what he got himself into as they drove deeper and deeper into the ghost zone. Then he looked at his sister, who had told Sam that their names were Amanda and Jacob.

Taylor leaned in and whispered into her brother's ear, "We couldn't use our actual names because this is a ghost zone after all. I wouldn't want a bad ghost to learn our names and trace us by them."

Leo nodded in understanding.

"We should probably call dad and tell him we won't be coming home for awhile. Text him and say that we're going to be staying later than we expected to stay at Karmen's house."

Leo did so.

Up front, Lolita was looking at her mother, trying to erase the old image she had of her and replace it with this one. Lolita understood the reasons for her mother carrying the blaster because this was, in fact, a warzone. But why was Sam carrying around a newspaper? It's not like the citizens of the ghost zone have the time to just slack off for the day and read a newspaper about what's happening in the human world. Lolita asked Sam why she was carrying the newspaper around so casually.

"This is no ordinary newspaper." Sam said with a smile. She might have been waiting for somebody to notice the newspaper. She had her eyes focused on steering the vehicle, but she could also carry on a conversation at the same time.

That took skill.

"This is the Newspaper of Time. It belongs to Clockwork. This Newspaper shows the current events of the ghost zone on its pages. They change with time. Sometimes the Newspaper shows the near future, or it brings back a memory from the past. It's very special and it's a requirement of my job that I have it."

"What exactly _is_ your job?"

"Well, I'm part of Team Phantom. We're the only group that has members from all races involved. Our leader, Danny, created the Order of Peace and he asked for us all to take jobs in protecting the peaceful places in the ghost zone that were fortunate not to fall into the hands of the Tossi. Some realms have been completely taken over and enslaved. In other realms, all that remains is a pile of ashes. And the majority of all realms are still battling with the Tossi."

Lolita nodded. "Are you taking us to a safe place?"

"No place is safe completely. Our base just has the most protection. It's huge. You'll see things there that you won't see anywhere else in the ghost zone or the human world."

"What's it like?" Lolita wondered aloud.

"You'll see." Sam turned the vehicle and the teens looked out the window. There stood the base just a few minutes ahead. And it _is_ huge.

Not only was it widespread, but it also had five floors above ground and who knows how many underground. There was also a parking lot where all the strange ghostly cars, trucks, bikes, vans, busses and motorcycles parked. That's where Sam landed her vehicle and the kids got out. There was also a part of the base that had rockets and missiles and stuff.

Lolita pointed at the rockets. "Why…"

And she didn't even have to finish her sentence. "Because Danny Phantom had a career as an astronaut before he gave it up to come here and try to stop the war." Sam said admirably.

"Wow." Said Lolita.

"That's very noble." Said Leo.

"This Danny Phantom guy sounds really cool. Is there any chance we can meet him?" Taylor asked.

Sam sighed as she took them into the screening room of the base. "That's highly unlikely. Even _I_ haven't seen him for years. At first he just went to the dragon realm to talk to the dragon Prince about an alliance. And then we never heard from Danny again. We never heard from the dragons either."

"We should investigate!" Taylor said profoundly.

Sam shook her head as she took the teens through screening to check if they had weapons. They didn't, of course. That's when they were each armed with one small blaster, a protection requirement since they were humans.

At the door stood a thin black-haired girl with a sweet smile on her face. She was very muscular. Her hair was not very long. And she had bright blue eyes. She looked at Sam and nodded.

"This is where my job ends. If you want to get a tour of the base, you'll go with my good friend Danielle Foley. I'll have to be getting back to the portal to see if there are any new people waiting for me to bring them here." Sam hated seeing her daughter's sad eyes. "I'm sorry, but it's my job. When you need to go back home, Danielle or someone else will give you a ride back to the island with the portal. Then we'll be able to say real goodbyes."

Lolita gave her mother a hug. "But I _just_ got to meet you!"

"It's allright. You'll see me again."

"Why don't you come back so that I can live with you? Or I can stay here with you. Either'll be fine so long as we can be together."

Sam waved goodbye. She went back to her vehicle and flew away. Lolita looked towards Danielle. Lolita didn't even get a chance to ask Sam about her father. Leo, Taylor, and Lolita walked up to Danielle.

"Hi. I'm Danielle. Like Sam, I'm an official member of Team Phantom." She opened the door for them and they stepped through. Leo, Taylor and Lolita looked around at the surrounding room of technology operators. There are computers, desks, sound equipment and other various gadgets. And there are also a lot of people operating them. Danielle led the small tour around the desks and cubicles as she spoke. "This is where we coordinate everything. This whole room is a gigantic network of computers."

"Whoa! Sweet." Leo said in awe. He could get really nerdy at times. Silly boy.

Danielle resumed, "Over there," she pointed to a black man in a green suit and a red hat with glasses, "Is my husband Tucker. He and my sister, Jazz, are in charge of the tech spread workers and everything they do."

"What's your job here?" Taylor inquired.

"I'm a ghost fighter. I'm actually on security detail right now. I have the night shift and I make sure that no enemy gets within ten miles of this base."

"That sounds like fun." Lolita said.

"Only if you have powers." Danielle corrected. "I'm half ghost."

"Ah, I see." Said the kids.

"Why exactly did you come into the ghost zone anyways?" Danielle asked them.

"Curiosity." Taylor replied.

"Ditto." Said Leo and Lolita.

Danielle turned back around and completed the tour of the tech room. It took about an hour. Then, Danielle showed the teens to the cafeteria where the chef—a yeti named Frostbite—served them food.

"This is so strange. It all feels like a weird dream." Leo said as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"I know." Taylor agreed. She ate a slice of ham.

"Even if it was a dream, it'd be the best one I ever had." Lolita said with a smile.

After they had eaten more than plenty, they decided it was time to go home. The clock said 8:35 and Taylor and Leo had a 9:30 curfew to meet. The tired kids walked over to Danielle's cubicle in the tech room where they told her they wanted to go home. "Okay." Said Danielle. She picked up a phone-like communicator and notified Sam to come pick them up.


	9. Stuck Inevitably

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By PrennCooder**

**. Reviews plz? Thanks :D**

**Chapter 8: Stuck Inevitably**

Sam entered the base with a frown on her face. This couldn't be good. Lolita, Taylor and Leo exchanged glances as the woman approached them. "Kids, I'm afraid you won't be going back to the human world any time soon."

They gasped.

"What's wrong?" Danielle whispered to Sam.

"I dunno. The only way for this disaster to be happening right now is if the Tossi messed with the controls. The portals are closed. They're _all_ closed. Permanently."

"Can you investigate?" Danielle's face was very serious. The teenagers just kept looking back and forth. They were in shock.

They were _stuck_ in the ghost zone. Indefinitely.

"I can't go. You'll have to send somebody to Skulktech because they might know how to fix it. I gotta go deal with everything so I can't stay. I'll see you." Sam gave her daughter a hug. And then Sam left presumably back to her station.

"This is getting scary." Leo said. Lolita looked worried too.

The fear really hadn't hit Taylor yet. Her reaction was a simple flat stare at Danielle. "Well, what are we supposed to do?" Taylor had a slight hint of attitude.

Danielle sighed and played with her hair out of nervousness. She had a habit of doing that when she needed to think. "For now, you all can stay in my cabin for the night. My shift isn't over yet. But I'll send you home with my husband Tucker. You'll just have to wait another fifteen minutes until he's done. Deal?"

Taylor nodded slowly. Leo followed, and so did Lolita.

"You're good little troopers." Danielle smiled. "Just go wait over by him." Danielle pointed to him on the other side of the room.

Lolita sat down in the empty chair next to Tucker Foley. Taylor and Leo leaned over Tucker's shoulders. "Can I help you?" Tucker asked. From the way he said it, the kids could tell Tucker was a very serious dude.

"They're going to stay with us for the night." Danielle told her husband.

"Well that's nice to know." Tucker said. He was engrossed in his work, so he probably was neutral on the matter. Danielle walked away.

Taylor and her friends were bored for the next few minutes. Time refused to pass. All they could hear were the beeping of machines and the repetitive patters of the mechanic sounds and the clicking of Tucker's typing. There was whirring and the occasional clashing, but very few voices. It was soooo boring.

Tucker finally shut down his station. "My shift's over." He said.

The three kids sighed and stood up. Taylor was sleepy. Leo stretched. Lolita yawned. Onward they followed Tucker to his vehicle out back. Of course. It was just their luck that it would be one of those small dinky cars only meant to sit two people.

Tucker opened both of the doors. Taylor took shotgun. That meant Leo and Lolita would have to share the single seat in the back…

Tucker flew the car to an island not too far away. This island must be the place where all the base workers lived. There were dozens upon dozens of apartment houses all linked together. In the center of this little suburb was a cute little park with a swing set and a playground and everything.

Tucker landed the vehicle in front of his little ordinary house that looked just like everybody else's. He popped the locks and they all got out. Tucker took out his keys. "In we go, everybody." He held the door open long enough for Taylor, Leo and Lolita to enter the domicile. And then Tucker flipped on the lights.

Wow. This home looked just like a typical home back in Amity Park. There were a few paintings, statues and various other decorative items like rugs which complemented the floral furniture.

Tucker gave the kids a few moments to study their new environment before he said, "Follow me and I'll show you to your bedrooms." He took them up the narrow metal staircase. It was made entirely of metal. That was odd.

Tucker opened the first door on the left. "What's your name, boy?" Tucker looked at Leo.

"Jacob." Leo replied.

"Well this here's your stay for the night, Jacob. It's the guest room."

"Wohoo!" Leo cheered and he went inside to check it out.

"Shh, I wouldn't want you to wake up my kids—Toby and Alek." Tucker said. Alek is ten and Toby is seven. Both human, and not a squick of ghost or a trace of powers. They do best when they are left alone." Tucker sighed. "What are your names, girls?" Tucker turned to Taylor and Lolita.

"Amanda." Taylor answered quickly.

"Lolita." She said warily.

Tucker brought the girls to the front of another room on the right. "You two will be sharing with Mara." Tucker said as he opened the door.

"Mara?" Taylor and Lolita looked at each other.

A small body emerged from the bedroom. Taylor looked down at the small little girl only about two feet tall.

Mara was quite the odd little child. Her skin was tan. Her hair was white as snow. And she had glowing yellow eyes. She studied Taylor and then she glanced at Lolita. Mara was silent and her face was neutral.

"Is she your kid?" Taylor asked Tucker like Mara wasn't even there.

"Actually she's my niece. My wife's brother—and my best friend—is Danny Phantom. Mara is his child. Danielle and I have just been raising her because neither of her parents are available." Tucker explained. "But she gets along quite nicely with her little cousins Toby and Alek."

Mara shyly went back into the bedroom. She closed the door.

Tucker knocked. "Mara, these girls are friends. They need to share a room with you. Is that okay?" Tucker knew how to talk to the strange girl.

"Is Mara human?" Lolita asked.

"No." Was Tucker's reply. "She's a full ghost."

"I kinda figured."

Tucker took a chance and opened the door. The lights were off. Tucker motioned for Taylor and Lolita to follow him. They did, but warily. Tucker flipped the light switch. There was Mara, all curled up on her bed. Tucker approached her and gently swooped her long hair off of her face. Mara didn't avert her eyes from Lolita and Taylor.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Mara." Tucker assured her. "These two girls are very good people. But they don't have anywhere to stay. They came in from the human world just like your parents."

"When are my parents coming home?" Mara asked softly.

Tucker sighed. He didn't want to let the little sweetheart down. "Well, I, uh, I don't know exactly. But they _will_ come home eventually."

"Pinky promise?" the little girl held her tiny left pinky up in the air. Tucker took it with his own pinky.

"Pinky promise." He agreed. He stood to his feet because the position he knelt in must not have been very comfortable. "Now will you try your best to share your room with Amanda and Lolita?"

Mara nodded. Tucker left the room.

Taylor stared blankly at Mara. Mara stared back. Taylor wasn't around kids very often. She didn't know how to talk to them. She didn't know what to make of them. She didn't _understand_ them.

Lolita bravely approached the little girl with a smile on her face. Mara stared at the goth. "How old are you?" Lolita asked.

"Eight." Mara said softly.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and two small bodies came hurricaning in. Two little boys. The older of the boys had tan skin, straight, short black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a rocket on it. The smaller boy had curly black hair and darker skin than his older brother. He was wearing green army pajamas.

"Get out of here!" Mara yelled violently. She threw a pillow at the older boy, and he threw it back. "This is _my_ bedroom!"

"Who are you?" The younger boy asked Taylor.

"Amanda." She said awkwardly.

"Well, I'm Toby." His voice was hoarse and small.

Alek rolled his eyes at Mara. "Whatever." He said as he dragged his little brother out of the room. "Come on Toby. Let's go back to bed."

"You miss your parents, huh?" Lolita looked at Mara, who was on the verge of exploding.

Mara nodded slightly.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about them." Lolita sat down on the ground. She motioned for Taylor to come sit next to her.

Mara sat up in her bed and shifted so that she was facing the two teenage girls. "Well, my dad is the famous Danny Phantom. He's the hero of the ghost zone, or so I've been told. I haven't seen him in two years. He's big and strong and he used to fly me around the neighborhood a lot. People say I have his personality. _I miss him._ My mom's name is Cecelia. She's beautiful. She can carry me on her shoulders too, but she can't fly. She has long brown hair down to her knees. And she can shoot electricity out of her hands. She's awesome. I miss her too."

"Where are they now?" Taylor asked.

"Well, my mom is fighting the bad guys. They're called the Tossi. They're scary. They have fangs. They can mess with your mind and stuff. I've had nightmares about them. My dad is supposed to be forming a steady alliance with the dragons. But nobody's heard from him in a very long time."

"I have a feeling things will start to look better with time." Lolita said.

Mara was starting to get real sleepy. She moved over so that the girls could share her large bed. Taylor and Lolita took off their shoes and jackets.

"You really think so?" Mara asked tiredly.

"Yes." Lolita said. "Just today I got to reunite with my mom whom I had not seen since I was very young. Imagine my surprise when I find her here! I suppose, this ghost zone is sort of a hopeful place when you really think about it."

Mara smiled. She allowed her petite little eyelids to fall. The three girls slept soundly into the far night.


	10. Everything Has A Purpose

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 9: Everything Has A Purpose**

Taylor didn't know what time it was—all she knew was that it was early. Too early. She, Lolita, and Mara awoke to Leo shaking them.

"What is it Leo?" Lolita groaned with her eyes half closed.

"Go away!" Taylor flipped over and hid her face in a pillow, hoping that they would pretend she was not there so she could sleep.

Leo grasped his hair tightly in his hands. He paced and his feet made a brushing sound as they dragged along the cheap carpet. "Guys, I totally forgot about dad! He's probably worried sick! I can't reach him because my phone is out of service range—"

"That's probably because the portal is closed." Lolita slid out of bed and stood on her feet. "I know how you feel. I have the same fear for my own foster parents. Don't worry. We're safe here. Nothing can harm us."

Leo smiled, but he still wasn't completely secure. "I've already asked Tucker multiple times and each time he's told me that there's no way to get out of here except through a portal. During breakfast, he even rambled on and on about this Infi-Map object which could generate portals, but it was lost to the hands of an evil villain called Undergrowth who lives in his own urban realm…"

"Leo STOP TALKING I'm trying to sleep!" Taylor said loudly. About a millisecond later she poked her head above the covers and surfaced. She looked at Leo. "Since when do _you_ get up before breakfast?"

"Since my life started to get interesting."

Taylor shrugged at Leo's little comeback. She was proud of him in a way. Most of the time, he'd just sit back and take her attitude. Maybe he was starting to change.

Taylor sat up and finger combed her hair. She looked at Mara. "Do you have any extra clothes?"

Mara frowned. "Does it _look_ like you'd fit into any of _my_ clothes?"

"What she meant was: do Tucker and Danielle have any clothes we could wear?" Lolita asked Mara.

Mara shrugged.

Lolita stood to her feet. She took Taylor by the ear. The three girls followed Leo downstairs to a pancake breakfast. Toby and Alek were sitting at the table, all ready to begin the day with a fresh start.

Tucker was at the stove peeling off the last few pancakes from the frying pan. On a large plate now stacked twelve pancakes. Mara got out plates for everyone. Tucker turned toward the kids. "Hey, everyone. Listen, I've gotta jet. There's been an emergency. Some Tossi are attacking the sister base. Apparently I'm the only one available—even though technically I'm not available because I'm taking care of all of you. Anyways, I have to do my job. People's lives are at stake. I hope you understand."

"You mean we're going to have to stay here?" Taylor questioned.

Tucker nodded. "Until Danielle gets home. That won't be too long from now. But considering she's been working all night, she'll probably sleep all day." Tucker began to walk around the house gathering up all the items he'd need for his mission. "Boys, be good for our guests."

"Yes, dad." Toby and Alek said in unison.

Taylor, Leo, and Lolita slowly ate their pancakes. They all kept exchanging glances because they had the same thoughts. Mara, clueless and innocent as ever, wolfed down her breakfast of four pancakes before the other kids even finished their first. Toby and Alek were both playing with their food and the syrup and butter.

"Let's do it." Lolita said to Taylor and Leo.

"You ask." Taylor looked at her brother.

Leo sighed and he stood up. He followed Tucker room to room as he gathered his stuff. Lolita and Taylor watched anxiously from their seats at the dining table. Tucker approached, Leo trailing behind. Tucker folded his arms. His face was grave and inflexible. "Do you have any idea what you're asking?" Tucker gave both Taylor and Lolita that "look" that sent shivers down their spines.

When Lolita didn't answer, Taylor spoke up. "We're asking if we can help you."

"Can any of you even handle a weapon? If you can't fight, then you'd just be deadweight. I wouldn't want to put you in any risk of danger since you are my responsibility until we can get you home."

"I've been in cheerleading, gymnastics and karate. I'd consider myself to be a pretty fair fighter." Taylor said.

"I spent a whole summer in what my father called the "shotgun obsession phase"." Leo admitted proudly. He didn't realize how ridiculous that sounded until he said it. "Also, I was into piloting for a few years but I quit at it because I thought I'd never get the change to be a real pilot. But I know all the basic controls."

Tucker nodded in approval.

Everybody looked at Lolita and waited for her to say something. She didn't have any bragging rights here. She wasn't good at anything physical. And she didn't like guns either. She'd never even _held_ a weapon in her life, much less _used_ one. "Okay, I'm not very good at either of those things. But I'm a quick learner." Lolita was hoping they'd accept this as a contribution.

Tucker sighed. "No." He said. Lolita hung her head down, believing his decision to be unwavering. Taylor would have argued with Tucker, but she didn't want to upset him. He was obviously so ladened with stress already and she didn't want to be the one to blame for giving him more.

"Wait." It was Leo's voice. "We won't be deadweight—I promise. If you give us a chance, I'm sure we'll be able to help."

Tucker turned around. "I'm listening."

"And…I don't know about Lolita or my sister, but personally I can say that today and yesterday are by far the most exciting days of my life. And now the three of us have a chance to make it better. And it's not like we're going anywhere. So we may as well be of use to you the best that we can. If you were in my position, wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Tucker scratched his hair. "Can you power an ecto-booster gun?" He asked Leo.

Leo flashed an excited smile.

Taylor and Lolita cheered and stood up in the air.

"I'm glad for y'all, but you know I'll be staying right here." Mara said. She waved goodbye to Tucker and then went to the living room to play with some toys.

"What's an ecto-booster gun?" Leo asked Tucker.

"It's similar to the Vinci Cordoba ComforTech shotgun." Tucker explained. He went into a closet and brought out four ecto-boosters. They were all silver with a peculiar emblem brand on the side.

"What's this?" Taylor pointed to the emblem.

"Oh, that's just the Danny Phantom emblem. Our manufacturers figured it'd be easier to identify Team Phantom's weapons if they were all uniformed with one emblem." Tucker said.

Taylor and Leo fastened their boosters around their shoulder and waist like it was meant to. Leo had to help Lolita.

The teens gathered their items—which were a total of their hoodies and their cell phones and a hair scrunchie Mara gave Lolita to hold back her hair. Taylor and Leo put on their shoes. Lolita put on her combat boots.

Just when the three teens thought they were ready to go, Tucker handed them each a pair of goggles. "You're going to need these since it's your first time using ecto weapons. The ecto-dust and residue from this specific model gets into the air. If your eyes aren't used to it, they'll water. And soon you'll be cryin' so hard you won't be able to see a thing."

The kids obeyed.

Tucker took them out the front door. He locked it. There was a long walk ahead of them down through the suburban streets. Taylor, Lolita and Leo couldn't keep thoughts of self-consciousness out of their heads. Especially Taylor would be embarrassed if anybody she knew saw her like this.

Tucker stopped his followers when they stood in front of a large steel building. It had zero windows. It had only a giant pair of doors on the front side—as well as a few scattered emergency exits. The building was oval-shaped in layout. That was no ordinary roof that this building had; it was a refracting one. That was obvious only because the roofing was flat. If it was angled, then they would have seen the top.

"Whoa!" Leo said in awe. The building towered before him. He looked up so high that his head couldn't even tilt back any more and he still hadn't seen the very top. "This looks like something out of an alien movie!"

Taylor elbowed her brother harshly.

"Ow!" said Leo. He felt his arm where it now hurt. "What was that for?"

"For being weird." Taylor said with a smile.

Lolita giggled.

Tucker opened the door and he and the teens went through a series of security sweeps before they could finally get to their destination. Tucker had to press a security combination on a door which led to a hallway and another door. By then, Leo was a little bored. Taylor was tired. Lolita was distracted by her black nail polish which was chipping off.

Tucker stepped aside as the final door parted. Lolita looked up. Leo looked up. Taylor was waiting for someone to say something. When she looked into the large room before her, she understood in an instant why her friends were speechless.

"_Oh. My. Gosh_." Said Taylor.


	11. Preparations

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 10: Preparations**

"That is one shiny jet." Lolita said.

"Is it yours?" Taylor asked Tucker.

"It belongs to my wife." Tucker said. "But she lets me use it when there's an emergency. Like today." Tucker walked towards it. He began to tell the workers in the room that he was ready to launch it. The workers scrambled to prepare the sleek black jet for launch. Leo, Lolita and Taylor studied it.

"It seats twelve comfortably." Tucker said. "And it's not an ordinary jet. It's a—"

"Ghost jet." The three teens finished Tucker's sentence.

"You're catching on quickly." Tucker smiled. He walked up to the jet and opened the pilot's door. He looked at Leo. "I'll need someone to pilot while I fire the weapons."

Leo took in a deep breath. Blood rushed to his head. His face was hot with the thrill of the thought. "Cool." He said as he took the pilot's chair. He also put on the nearby headphones and then studied the control.

Tucker looked at Lolita. "Allright, you say you're a quick learner. You'll be helping me fire weapons. This has to be done manually because this jet's weapon systems were damaged in a battle. So just follow me." Tucker walked Lolita over to the rear of the jet and started explaining to her where exactly the weapons launch to.

Taylor just stood next to them in an awkward stance.

"You got all this?" Tucker asked Lolita. She nodded obediently and then went inside the jet and to the back of it.

Tucker remembered Taylor.

Taylor stared at him. He took a long pause to think. "I really don't have a job for you just yet."

Taylor scoffed. She followed Tucker inside the jet. And then he shut the door and flipped on the lights. The most helpful thing Taylor could do for them right now was to sit down. She sat next to Leo.

"Everybody buckled in?" Tucker asked.

Taylor and Leo put their seatbelts on. Tucker went to go check on Lolita. Taylor looked at her brother. "Anything I can do?" She waited a few beats before it dawned on her that he couldn't hear her at all because of those piloting headphones. He probably didn't even know she was there. "Ugh. I should have sat by Lolita." Taylor slumped down in her chair. She put her hands on the cold silver handlebars of the seat.

"Leo, we're all ready. You can begin the countdown for the launch now. They're going to open the roof for you once you get close enough. And then you're going to land on the roof while I give you the directions for our destination. You got it?"

Leo nodded. "Launching in 10…9…8…7…"

Taylor wondered why Leo could hear Tucker but not her. And then she turned around in her seat and saw he was wearing those headphones too. He was re-wiring something on a control panel.

Lolita was sitting in the furthermost chair of the jet. This jet only had twelve seats plus the two piloting seats which Taylor and Leo were occupying. Taylor realized that for the jet to be so big from the outside, then it must have _a lot_ of weapons hidden within its walls.

Tucker took a seat in the back and buckled in tight. He braced himself for the shock of launch. He leaned his head back on the headrest of the chair and then he relaxed his entire body. Taylor copied him.

"4…3…2…1…" Leo said. He commanded the jet to lift off the ground. At first, Leo was a little wobbly with the controls. He feared hitting some of the workers in the room. But they paid no attention at all except for when they began opening the roof, which was now.

"Just take it up to the sky. Nice and easy now." Tucker coached Leo through the headphones.

Leo almost forgot to breathe. His own nervousness was choking off his air. He made a swift turn upwards. That was by no definition a graceful move. Everybody's head snapped and bounced back onto the head rest. They all groaned in pain for the brief moment that it lasted. "Sorry!" Leo said nervously. The jet began to fall. Faster and faster. Leo began to panic. He didn't know what to do! He was already regretting accepting this challenge.

"Leo! _Take control_!" Tucker yelled in a harsh commanding voice.

Leo closed his eyes and tried to relax. He took the balancing stick in one hand and the accelerator in the other. He pushed on them together. In top speed—and with flying colors—they all exited the building. Safely.

And then the roof closed, leaving the jet plenty of space to land in a stylish fashion. Leo took a well-deserved sigh and leaned back coolly. He let his hands fall from the controls. He smiled at a job sorta well done.

Taylor gave him an approving smile. Lolita gave him a congratulatory hug around the shoulders. Her cheek brushed against his.

Tucker stepped in front of the three teens. He started typing on one of the keyboards. A bunch of screens showed up on the monitor. Tucker pulled up a MapFile with the info on the destination. "Here it is: the realm of the dragons. The leader is Prince Garth. He's one of our own. But we haven't heard from him in a long time. If the Tossi are attacking his kingdom, we must come to their aid. This jet is equipped with enough battle weapons to completely obliterate an entire fleet of ships." Tucker looked Leo dead in the eye. "Are you sure you're brave enough to continue with this mission, boy?"

Leo hesitated. He looked at the anxious eyes of his sister, then at the concerned yes of Lolita. In that instant, Leo realized that whatever he decided, he'd have to live with the results and consequences for a very long time. "I'll do it." Leo said. His voice was small and timid.

He wasn't very brave. Suppose he _was_ brave. Then he could change for the better.

Tucker spent the next few minutes explaining to Leo about the dangers of the islands surrounding the medieval dragon realm. Leo understood. With each passing warning, Leo became less and less confident in himself.

Lolita kept repeating in her mind everything Tucker told her about these weapons.

If she messed up, there would be no forgiving. Of course they were each armed with the shotgun-like ecto weapon, but that was useless in mass combat. Above all fears in Lolita's mind was the fear that she might not have the strength to carry through.

Lolita was _not,_ by any means, a fighter. She'd sooner shrivel up into a corner than stand in a front line of a battle.

Taylor sat bored in her seat all this time. She flipped her hair around, adjusted her shirt, filed her nails, and put on chapstick. By then it was just too much. Her impatience was slowly torturing her. Impulsively, she snapped around and asked Tucker, "What can I do?"

Tucker stared at her, open mouthed, with a slight astonishment that she just couldn't wait until he was done talking to Leo. "You'll be in charge of hand-to-hand combat if we are forced into that sort of situation. Or if we are otherwise compromised by the enemy, or if I am unable to carry out my mission, you will be the one to take change."

Taylor nodded as if she appreciated this. Inwardly, she turned up her nose. Hah! Taylor? In charge? Taylor knew Tucker really didn't think through a position for her or else he would have given her something _important_. Something she could do now. She wanted to be the hero _now_.

This was the big scene. Leo began countdown for real this time. There was no turning back once they became airborne. Lolita had to be prepared to launch weapons whenever Tucker instructed her.

All of this excitement and precision made Taylor wonder just how destructive of an enemy the Tossi are. Taylor was afraid. She didn't have anything to hold onto except the handle of the chair. She clutched it with all she had. All her strength.

Leo was concentrating on the flight. This was his big chance. He had to make this perfect. And he couldn't veer off the path Tucker told him about.

Taylor squeezed the handle. It was cold and hard and unsympathetic to her. She looked out the window at the creepy world of ghosts. Its infinity sent a shiver up her spine and into her face. She swallowed.

As they neared the dragon realm, Taylor could just barely make out the distant island. She decided not to let this freaky world scare her. In all the madness, there was sure to be sanity emerging soon.

_Little did she know that the battle was just beginning. _


	12. Boxlunch

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 11: Boxlunch**

Leo was learning how to divide his attention between the controls, the map, and the view. Seemingly, the path toward the dragon realm was clear.

All of a sudden, something hit the front windshield with a large "SMACK!"

Leo right about had a heart attack. He stopped the controls. They were dead in the water. Taylor and Lolita screamed. Tucker gasped—not because he was afraid but only because the girls screamed. What now lay on the windshield was a sleeping girl about twelve years old. She had blue skin and black pigtails and she was wearing a hat. She was chubby and she wore overalls which made her look younger than her age. Her eyes snapped open. They glowed green with furious rage.

Leo stood up and started to back away slowly. Taylor stood up and blocked the entrance. She shoved him towards the controls. "Don't you cower out on us!" She scolded him with intensity. "_You_ have to fly this thing!"

Leo stood as far away from the front windshield as possible. "I-I can't fly anywhere with that creepy little girl sprawled across the windshield!" Leo was beginning to panic.

The angry girl phased herself through the window.

Taylor and Leo screamed, "Tuckerrrr!"

Tucker pushed through the frightened teens. "Who are you? Why have you invaded our vehicle?"

"I am Boxlunch—daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady! I was just minding my own business when you guys had to ram your plane into my backside. And anyways, now I'm _really_ mad…" Boxlunch's hands glowed to match her fury and rage. She was about ready to fire on them.

Leo shut his eyes tightly. Taylor was too afraid to close her eyes. Lolita stayed hidden in the back where nobody could see or hear her.

Tucker decided to have a backbone. He stepped into Boxlunch's line of fire. "Wait a minute now! Just wait a minute!" Boxlunch lowered her glowing hands. "Boxlunch, we're sorry we bumped into you. But _please_ allow us to continue on our mission. It's an emergency."

"You're…sorry?" Boxlunch raised her eyebrows. Her rage dissipated. Her glowing hands returned to normal. "Nobody's ever…apologized to me before." She looked down. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"No really. We're sorry." Tucker looked back at Taylor and Leo. "Right?"

Leo and Taylor nodded vigorously. They eyed Boxlunch, awaiting her approval. Boxlunch had to decide and fast. Were they being truthful? "Who. Are. You?" She asked them. "I've never before seen humans just wandering through the ghost zone unattended by ghosts—or Tossi. You're not Tossi, are you?"

They shook their heads.

"I'm part of an organization called Team Phantom. We're working to make peace for everybody. We're a completely unbiased group." Tucker spoke up. "Ever heard of Danny Phantom?"

Boxlunch nodded. "He's the ghost that trapped us all here in the ghost zone."

"Yes, that's true, but there's more to the story you probably haven't heard. Danny is a great man. His decision was completely selfless. He cut himself off from the rest of the world. He's in the same boat as everyone else, only he decided to take a stand for peace. When the Tossi attacked the realm of the Far-Frozen, Danny came to the citizens' aid. Danny also set up bases in other realms. We have homes and shelters that house hundreds of thousands of homeless ghosts."

"_My_ family is homeless." Boxlunch interrupted.

"Then we'd be glad to give them a home." Tucker pointed Boxlunch in the direction of the base. "Go there with your family. Ask for Danielle. Tell her about your situation, and I promise, she'll work something out."

There were a few minutes of silence where Boxlunch stared at Tucker deciding whether or not to believe him. It was his humble eyes that was the final call. "If you continue on your current course, it's only fair that I warn you of the behemoth. It's a large animal that stands guard at the gates of the medieval realm. It's an evil creature—resurrected by the Tossi. I've only heard stories about it."

"Thank you for telling us." Tucker said earnestly. "But we're going in there anyway."

Boxlunch nodded—or maybe she bowed—and then phased out of the jet and left them.

Tucker closed his eyes and said a silent prayer of relief. He turned back at the twins. They looked at each other. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"We got lucky." Taylor stated.

"How do you know she won't just attack the base?" Leo commented.

"I don't. I've been in this situation enough times to learn when to trust people. We could use more on our side. Not to mention the fact that her family really could use a home." Tucker let them use a few moments to process what just happened before he said, "Chop, chop, guys, we've no more time to waste."

Everybody went back to battle stations—including Taylor who decided to arm herself with the weapons in the brigade closet. From head to toe, she was clad in grenades, booster guns, pocket launchers and even a knife. Yes, she was ready for any ghost that she could imagine. She envisioned herself stabbing that knife into the heart of the behemoth. Then Leo, Lolita and Tucker would revere her.

Leo focused on flying this jet. He was actually beginning to enjoy this. The adrenaline did not bother him so much. His current biggest worry was the letdown that soon this would all be over. Or at least, that's what he thought.

Lolita was on the verge of hyperventilating. A behemoth? The thought of fighting a gigantic monster struck fear into her eyes and her heart and her mind. People were counting on her. When she let the doubt overcome her, it had nowhere to go but out. She let out one tear out of the corner of her left eye. It rolled down her rosy cheek leaving a silver trail. In that tear were all the expelled qualms of hesitation, failure and rejection. Now that part of her was gone, it left room for something else. Something that could only make her better.

"We're here." Tucker said flatly.

The teens each looked out a different window. Their adolescent minds didn't know what to do with what now stood only a few kilometers before them. They were speechless. What's left to do but scramble about the jet arming themselves with the most powerful handheld weapons they could find.

Taylor and Lolita put their hair out of the way and put on their most staid face. Leo looked out the window as he was putting on his weaponry. As grave as the situation was, he refused to run away from it. There was just something inside of him that compelled him to fight instead of run. Were this any other situation, he would have taken the coward's way out. But not this time.

"Everybody ready?" Tucker inspected them.

The three teens nodded. "This is going to get ugly." Tucker said gravely.


	13. Into The Rush

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 12: Into The Rush**

Boxlunch did _not_ lie. The red-scaled behemoth was floating in front of the entrance to the medieval realm. He stood a hundred feet tall and he breathed blue fire.

The more that Taylor watched the behemoth, the more she worried for her life and those around her.

"Come on, guys, we can do this! Yeah!" Lolita skipped around the jet and became the morale for them.

Taylor shook her head. She still couldn't help but feel like they had been sent to their deaths. However, she took up all her armor and decided to fight her hardest anyways. Even if this was her last scene, she wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Ready weapons launch." Tucker instructed Lolita. "Here we go." Simultaneously, the two of them let loose powerful torpedoes and fire weapons and other sorts like that. Unfortunately, the behemoth wailed and flailed about, unaffected, but growing angrier and angrier by the moment.

"Uh, I don't think we have enough firepower to kill this thing or even stun it!" Leo said in a panic.

Tucker's heart was racing. "That's true…we're _not_ going to be able to take it down." He paused a moment. A light bulb turned on in his head; he had an idea. "This will be the distraction." He looked at Taylor. "_You're_ going to have to sneak in." He singled her out with a deadpan.

"Me?" Her heart skipped a beat. She put her goggles back on. He nodded. Obediently, she made her way to the exit.

"This is going to take teamwork. Leo is going to fly near the edge of the island. Lolita and I are going to keep firing at the behemoth to distract him from you."

"I'm going to have to jump, aren't I?" Taylor cringed. She had her hand on the door. Tucker put up the shield around the door and Taylor so that the rest of them wouldn't get sucked out. The door slid open.

Taylor balled up her fists and then relaxed them. Without giving herself time to rethink this over and over she took a leap. Out the door. Out of the safety of the jet. Beneath the behemoth's floating feet she crawled. It paid no attention to her. She breathed normally though she felt like just giving in and throwing herself off the island. With each forceful thrust, she was nearing the gate. She was crawling on hands and knees. The forceful wind created by the behemoth blew into her face and tarnished her neat hair bun. Her skin was dirty, but it didn't bother her. None of that mattered now.

She had reached the black metal gate. It was tall. Too tall to climb over. What if she couldn't get in? She took a chance and lifted the little latch. The door wavered open. Taylor arose and took one step. She closed it next. Onward she walked into this new realm—silent as the grave. With each step, he gained more confidence that the ones she left behind would survive. They had to. _They just had to!_

Taylor walked the dark grey stone path. The surrounding grass was rough and unmaintained. So far Taylor had not seen a soul around. The trees were...dead and dreadful. The chilly air made her shiver. As she walked through a little deserted village, she noticed the most prominent part of the medieval realm—the Prince's castle. Taylor managed to persuade her tired feet to walk that way.

In preparation, she cocked her booster gun and aimed it in front of her. If anyone or anything attacked her, she was ready. She studied the grand door to the old tattered castle. She knocked with her foot and clutched the gun preciously with both of her steady arms.

"Hello? Anybody there?" She released a loud inquire. She squinted, fearing the behemoth might have heard.

Someone opened the door. He was tall. He had rippling muscles and brown eyes. His hair was scruffy and brown with a streak of red. His face was gaunt, but blunt. He was strong. He must have been some sort of monumental warrior in his youth.

He blinked. She blinked. Taylor pointed towards the direction in which she came from. "Behemoth. It was horrible. A guy named Tucker needed to come here, but he sent me instead. He had to stay behind and keep the behemoth distracted so that I could sneak inside."

"Tucker? Tucker Foley? From Team Phantom?"

Taylor nodded slowly.

"Well, if Team Phantom sent you, then you've gotta be the help we've been transmitting for. Come inside." The man let her into the castle. He closed the door gently. "What is your name?"

"T-Amanda." She answered.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you Amanda. My name is Garth. I'm one of the dragons who live here. If you follow me," he led her down a corridor to a secret room, "I can explain our situation to you."

There were several other people in here. They were all eating. Immediately they stopped and stared at Taylor. She felt nervous.

"The Tossi have claimed our realm. This is what's left of our people. The rest fled. And now the behemoth guards this place, awaiting the Tossi return. If we leave, then we're basically just giving the Tossi more space to move in. And land is power." Garth sighed. "I expected Team Phantom to send an armada. I myself am one of the original members of the team. At least Danny got to escape before the Tossi placed the behemoth here."

"Danny Phantom? You mean he's not here?"

Garth shook his head.

Another strong man came up to Garth. "Prince Garth, we're all ready to attack. All you have to do is lead. Since the Tossi are gone, if we destroy the behemoth now, we'll be able to get out of here."

Garth paused a moment to consider the possibilities.

"Prince?" Taylor asked. She hadn't realized she said it out loud.

The other man nodded. "He is the ruler of this realm. He's the best leader we've ever had." The man looked back to Garth. "We only have a short while since we don't know when they'll be back."

"I'm aware of that, thank you." Garth replied quickly. He turned to Taylor. "How many men are with you?"

"Three others." She said.

Everybody in the room showed their disappointment in different ways. Some scowled. Some lowered their eyebrows. Others gritted their teeth.

"We still have to fight no matter what." Said one of the other citizens.

Everybody was already armed. They marched outside. Taylor stood by Garth. He transformed into a dragon before her very eyes. She backed up. "Whoa." She said in amazement. Two of the other men turned into dragons as well.

Everybody was carrying a weapon of some sort. This small squadron consisted of only a mere sixteen. Some carried only knives. Other had swords. Few had shields. The intensity flowed out of their nostrils as they breathed. In and out. War was soon to begin.

They marched through the village, ignoring the deserted world around them. Taylor still stood by Garth's side. Eventually, the gate was in front of them. Taylor could hear the jetfire attack on the behemoth. The behemoth roared and smacked its tail around. It tried to hit the jet, luckily each time the jet escaped in the nick of time.

Thank God for Leo, Taylor thought.

The three dragon-men leaped into the air. Two other men opened the gate and forced it to stay open. The behemoth turned around just in time to be showered with the dragon fire. Swords and knives seethed through his skin. Green blood ushered its way to the ground.

The behemoth is falling! Taylor remembered her own weapons. They were by far more sophisticated than the medieval citizens' weapons. Taylor handed her weapons out to the men. Ectoplasmic waste shot from their booster guns and covered the behemoth till he was no more than a green glob with a bad temper.

The behemoth reached out one of its taloned hands to her. He was trying to grab her and take her with him. She looked at her hands. The only weapon she had left was an old knife. Garth picked her up and threw her at the behemoth. She knew what she had to do. Was she afraid? Undoubtedly. Previously, she had imagined herself a fearless warrior. Now that she was actually in a warrior's position, she discovered that it is quite impossible to remain unafraid.

Before she knew it, she had landed on the behemoth's gross body. Limbs slipping and sliding along its scaly wet skin, Taylor managed to shove her knife into the behemoth's stomach. For a moment, it writhed, but only in defeat. It took its last breath and then gave up the ghost.

No more would the behemoth threaten the people of the medieval realm. The men cheered. Leo landed the jet right in the middle of the courtyard. Tucker and Lolita emerged. Garth changed back to his human form. The other dragons followed him. Garth gave Tucker a congratulatory hug.

"Hello old buddy!" Tucker said.

"I assume you've been faring well. How are your boys?" Garth smiled.

"They're normal, I guess." Tucker responded.

"I thank you for assisting us. We would not have been able to defeat the behemoth without you."

"Your people took refuge in our shelters. I'm sure you'll be pleased to see they're all happy and well-fed. Once you tell them what's happened here, they'll want to come back." Tucker said.

Garth smiled proudly. "Let me and a few of these men come with you on your jet. We'll get better weapons so we can defeat the Tossi when they attack. And they will attack."

Tucker nodded.

"Have you heard from Danny?"  
>Tucker looked around. "He's not here? I thought he was! I haven't heard from him since he left for here!"<p>

"Then that'll be your next job: to find him. Let's just hope—"

"Let's hope for the best." Both men nodded and boarded the jet.

"Lyon! Arden! You're with me!" Garth called from within.

Two other men followed Garth into the jet. Taylor waved goodbye to the medieval warriors. They gave her thanks for helping them in their time of need.

When Taylor stepped onto the jet, Lolita engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so proud of you." Lolita said.

"I'm proud of you too." Said Taylor.

The two girls sat down near the front now that it was all over, they could finally relax. Garth and his men sat down with Leo. Tucker relieved Leo of the piloting position. Taylor and Lolita hugged Leo. He smiled back at them. "We made it." He said with a twinkle in his eye.


	14. Calm of the Storm

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 13: Calm of the Storm**

Everybody was back at the base. Taylor, Leo and Lolita were having a boring time just sitting around in chairs.

Base members welcomed Garth. Taylor could see them all congregating in the main lab discussing things. And then Garth's two men began to load up the jet with their weapons. Taylor was beginning to think that people forgot about her.

The base workers started going about their normal business again. The sporatic ambient of typing and clicking resumed on its endless cycle. Taylor let her body relax in that cold metal chair. Leo was cleaning his glasses. For the fifth time. Lolita was finger combing through her hair, which was still in the ponytail. She always wore it up. Taylor took out her ponytail just because it was something to do. Her sweaty hair touched her shoulders and down her back. She pulled up her strapless shirt. She pushed her bangs to one side.

Tucker walked past. He backtracked when he noticed them. They looked up with tired eyes. "Sorry I haven't paid attention to you guys in hours. Are you hungry?"

"Starved." Said Leo.

"Famished." Said Lolita.

"My stomach hasn't been this empty in fourteen years." Said Taylor.

"Allright. But I've gotta get back home to check on the boys. I leave them alone in the house all the time, but I always check on them to make sure they haven't gotten into any trouble." Tucker beckoned for the three teens to follow him. He showed them to the cafeteria where they got in line for the buffet. Tucker left them to their meals.

Lolita took an all-vegetarian special. Leo took a grilled cheese. Taylor took some turkey. They sat down at an empty table. A feeling of awkwardness encompassed them because they were surrounded by strange worker-people from another world. Lolita slurped down her grape juice.

Taylor face palmed.

"What was that?" asked Leo concerned, his great blue eyes widening

"I've just realized something very important. If this portal's been closed for fourteen years, wouldn't they have all run out of food by now? Or at least had to ration the common items we take for granted? Like grape juice?" Taylor pointed. "Or cheese? Water?"

"You're right." Leo responded. "Somebody must be smuggling from a secret portal. I remember Tucker talking about that map which can spawn portals out of thin air. He said that a ghost called Undergrowth had it."

"We've gotta tell Tucker what we think. This might mean somebody has been lying to him—you know, feeding him false information." Lolita joined the conversation.

"He seems real busy. I don't think now's a good time." Said Leo.

"Well, we can't stay here forever. That map might just be the key to getting out of here. If we stay here past the weekend, dad's going to get worried. It's already Saturday afternoon. I'd say we've got until tomorrow night to get back home before he starts figuring things out." Taylor looked at her friends sternly. She'd never spoken so seriously about anything. She was staring to realize that everything wasn't all about _her_. Other people are involved too. And they're all depending on each other to do their part in this war.

"Well I for one think we should help Tucker and his friends find this Danny Phantom guy. Everybody around here seems to know who Danny is. And they all depend on him. I'd like to meet him. Wouldn't you?"

Leo smiled. "That's a good idea, Lolita."

Lolita smiled back. "What do you say? Taylor?"

"Agreed." Taylor said with clarity.

Taylor, Lolita and Leo had been sitting outside Tucker's office waiting to talk to him. He was on his cell phone. He was talking to some person named Cecelia, who, apparently was fighting in the heat of the big battle versus the Tossi. Tucker had just gotten back from checking on the boys at his own house, and he had already been bombarded with several phone calls.

As the three teens were eavesdropping, they were learning that a true hero's job is never done. Tucker had to be on call at all hours of the day. He is a good man.

Apparently this Cecelia also had a power of some sort. She was only talking to Tucker because she had been injured and brought out of the battle. She had a partner named Wenn. Tucker was asking Cecelia if she had heard from Danny at all. From Tucker's reaction, "no" was the obvious answer.

Tucker referred to the island realm of Peech. Taylor, Leo and Lolita all agreed in their minds that this must be where Cecelia was reporting from.

Taylor closed her eyes. She wanted to go there. She wanted to fight and be courageous. She'd faced a behemoth before. What could be more mortifying? The Tossi? Yes, the Tossi. She wanted to fight them! She wanted to _beat_ them.

Leo's mind was on that map. He wanted to find it. He wanted to deliver it and present it to Team Phantom from out of the clutches of the mystery ghost Undergrowth. Leo wanted to be a hero.

Lolita wanted to be wherever her mother was. She wanted to get to know her more. She was almost afraid to ask Tucker about her mother, fearing he would tell her they couldn't stay together as a family. Lolita always wanted a family—a real family.

Tucker emerged from his office. He sighed when he saw the three youths standing so close to the door. In an instant he knew what they had been doing. And he did not scold them because he remembered when he was a teen and he used to do such things. "What do you need?" He asked them.

"I would like to know more about this battle you were talking about just now with Cecelia and the Tossi." Said Taylor.

Leo looked confused. He was so sure that he and Taylor were both still caught up on the map. Turns out they aren't as similar as he thought they are. "I would like to go find the Infi-Map."

Lolita looked away. She didn't believe her selfish request was appropriate to ask for the time being.

Tucker noticed that. "Lolita, is there anything _you_ want?"

"Well," Lolita began, "Do you know Sam Manson?"

"Sure I do. She's one of my best friends, and has been since we met in the second grade."

"Well…she's my mother."

Tucker raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. "Of course—I see it now! The resemblance!"

"If it's not any trouble, I'd like to spend some time with her. Wherever she is—it really doesn't matter to me. I just want to get to know her."

Tucker gave Lolita a hug. "I think we met once—you were really young. Like, only a few months." He released her. "You can see Sam any time you want. I'll have my sister-in-law send you to her." Tucker popped his head down the hall. "Jazz." He called somebody over.

A tall, thin woman with bright, natural orange hair and aqua eyes appeared. She had glasses and she looked very studious. "Yes, Tucker?" She piped.

"Can you hand Ms. Lolita here over to Sam Manson, please?" Tucker asked.

"Sure." Jazz nodded. She turned to Lolita. "Follow me." Lolita followed the orange-haired woman.

Lolita looked back only to wave goodbye to the twins. Leo and Taylor waved back. This was farewell…for now.

"And Leo, if I understand you correctly, you wish to retrieve the map from Undergrowth?" Tucker folded his arms and narrowed his eyebrows. Leo had really ruffled Tucker's feathers with this request, so to speak.

Leo acknowledged the fact that Tucker understood him perfectly clear.

"Well, you can't. I'm afraid that would be far too dangerous for you. I've already put you guys in more danger than I should have. That's just not me anymore. I'm sorry. My whole life, I've been this fun-loving irresponsible adult. It's very important for you guys to understand that this is a serious matter. We're all working on opening the portal again. But to do that, we have to hear about the situation at Peech. That's the island where all the ghost portal controls are. Now that we've lost control again, we're going to have to fight all the more harder to get it back. While we do that, you're just going to have to stay out of the way. Your little adventure time is over. Go back to my house. Hang out with Mara. She'd enjoy that."

Leo didn't want to embrace this let down. But Tucker was right. They really did need to stay out of the way. They had no business interfering in a place where they didn't belong.

Tucker's home wasn't far and he told them the way. They could easily walk it from here. And they did.

Mara opened the door. "Oh, it's you two." She stepped into the living room. Leo and Taylor entered. Taylor closed the door. "Toby is upstairs napping. So we need to be quiet.

The twins sat down on the couch. They were bored. Leo rubbed his forehead. Taylor stroked her hair. Together, they both looked at Mara playing with her toys and had the same idea.

"Mara, you wouldn't happen to know who Undergrowth is?" Leo asked.

"Or _where_ he is?" Taylor added. The twins' smiles appeared.

"Sure I do! He's the evil plant ghost who lives in his own secluded realm. It has no real name but some people refer to it as the "urban jungle". I learned about him in school before it got shut down because of Tossi attacks."

It was sad to think that Mara had grown up in the warzone all her life. Taylor and Leo were lucky that they hadn't been raised like this.

"Why are ya askin' anyways?" Mara turned around so she could see their faces.

"Well," Taylor couldn't say it.

"How would you like to fight him? Undergrowth? Take him down? If you help us get a vehicle, then we'd love to take you along."

Mara was only slightly enthralled. "Hmm."


	15. Overgrown

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 14: Overgrown**

"Please, Mara?" Taylor pleaded.

Mara smiled mischievously. "As much as I'd love to see you beg some more, I was leaning towards an "okay" already."

Mara took them to a building in the suburb center.

"Here is the place where everybody's vehicles are kept. None of these vehicles belong to a single person. They are the communities. They are typically used in drills or emergencies when people need to evacuate quickly. But sometimes, people will use them to travel to other islands and realms. We've got quite the variety here as you can see. Tucker tells me all about them."

"You're very well educated for a little girl." Leo pointed out.

"Thank you." Mara took a dramatic bow. She pointed to various vehicles and said their name. "We have cars, trucks, bicycles, even a moped. All these vehicles are capable of flight and they run on electric green gasoline. It's a special ghost zone fuel source that allows the vehicles and its passengers' flight."

Leo stopped them abruptly in front of a hummer. It was cobalt blue and had shiny silver rims. "This is the one." He said with a smile. "And we can just take it like that?"

Mara nodded. "The keys should already be in the ignition. If you can drive—then there's nothing to worry about."

Leo opened the door. Mara took shotgun. Taylor, irritated, sat in the back with her arms crossed. She slumped down in the seat, feeling useless once again.

Mara instructed Leo how to operate the engine. Luckily, she paid proper attention to Tucker whenever he drove.

The ride was scary. This hummer didn't have a very good engine. Taylor tightened her seatbelt. Mara hung onto the door handle. Leo was beginning to enjoy this though at first he was afraid. One time Aiden was showing him how to drive. At the time, Leo really didn't care so he didn't pay attention. He never knew driving could be so fun. Mara seemed to know the way.

Ghost kids must have learned all about directions and realms in school.

Leo drove onwards, the pressure to not screw up building behind his blue eyes. They whizzed past thirteen different islands. The islands were getting more and more forest-like and green until they were solid wood, trees, and plants.

"Gosh this is so cool! I've never been this far from home before!" Mara exclaimed.

"Take it easy. We're only about twenty minutes away." Said Taylor.

Mara sneered. Taylor didn't have the right to spoil all the fun.

Leo looked out the window. "Do you think it's even a good idea to land here? Do you see anywhere we can land safely?"

The girls shook their heads.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Taylor was hoping it wasn't.

Mara nodded.

Leo brought the hummer roundabout. There was no undisturbed ground. The entire island was an endless knot of vine and tree and root. It was creepy. And not in a good way. Leo decided to land near the edge of the marsh. The hummer now resided diagonally in between four trees—which held it in its proud place high above ground. Leo popped open the door. He took a deep breath, expecting to inhale fresh, clean, natural air.

But the air was _not_ clean. It smelled green. It smelled like chlorophyll. It was weird. Leo coughed. He jumped down to the ground. Taylor followed him. Mara flew out and then landed herself next to her taller and larger friends. Mara put one foot down and the ground squished beneath her feet. "Ew." She recoiled into a flight. She flew after Leo, who took the lead.

The orange-haired woman left Lolita in an office. It was only a few moments later that Sam came in.

"Mom!" Lolita threw her arms around her thin mother. "I missed you!"

Sam smiled. "Why did you ask to see me? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I just…I really think that we should live together. As a family. When this war is done and over with, can't you and I live in an apartment just like we did when I was little?"

"Of course, Lolita, that was always my goal." Sam was sad. "But I'm afraid this war won't be over for a very, very long time. And besides, you still haven't met your father yet."

Lolita's eyes widened. "My _father_?"

Leo, Taylor and Mara had been walking for a very long time. Taylor's feet were tired. Leo was beginning to think there was no ghost around. This island must be 100% forest.

"Let's turn around and go home." Leo said.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." said Mara.

"Yeah. There's nothing on this island but stupid plants!" Taylor kicked a tree root. Hard.

Suddenly some of the plants shifted. Some of the roots bundled together to form a face. "You dare?" The creature used a root like an arm and picked up Taylor by the leg and swung her around.

"AAAAHHHH!" Taylor wailed. "Help me!"

Leo gasped and started backing away. Mara turned intangible and hid behind Leo. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-who-who are you?"

"I am Undergrowth! Father of all plants! I was slumbering in solitary when your rude little friend decided to jab her foot into me!"

"Taylor!" Leo scolded. "Apologize. Now."

"For what?" Taylor still had her pride. She even folded her arms though she was upside down and looked strange.

Spinning around a few more times should scare her pride out of her. Undergrowth whirled the girl around to all the limits of his arms pan. She screamed _the entire time_. What. A. Girl.

"Allright, allright!" Taylor managed to say. "I'm sorry!"

Undergrowth stopped spinning her and he set her down on the mucky muddy ground. Her hair was knotted and dirtier than ever. Parts of her skin were splotched with mud. Regardless, it was better than being encoiled by that plant ghost. She stood to her feet and stayed by Leo's side.

"Are you going to let us go?" Leo asked.

"It's hard to say, really. I haven't had any interaction with humans since I tried to take over their world."

Leo gasped. Undergrowth said that so casually that they started to worry.

"Why have you come here anyways? How did you find me?" Undergrowth said in a booming voice.

Mara winced. She wrapped her intangible arms around one of Leo's arms.

"We came for the Infi-Map." Leo spoke boldly. "Do you have it?"

"Hm. Of course I do. But I'm keeping it. Now that you've got your answer, you can leave." Undergrowth said.

"We-we need the-the map." Leo said under his breath.

"What was that?" Undergrowth was not sure what Leo had said.

"We need the map." This time Leo spoke loudly and clearly, so that there would be no mistaking what had come out of his mouth.

"You can't have it! And that's final! So you can either leave peaceably, or leave with a fight. Either way, you won't get my map!" Undergrowth bellowed.

"It's not even yours!" Mara said. She realized that was a spur-of-the-moment starement that was better left unsaid.

Undergrowth growled and he aimed his arm at them. Thorns came of the palm of his hand. Taylor and Leo shielded their heads using their arms. Mara turned them intangible at just the right moment. Undergrowth roared when he saw that his attack had just been counteracted.

Taylor, Leo and Mara ran for their lives. Undergrowth seemed to reappear everywhere they tried to go to escape them.

"How do we beat this guy?" Asked Leo in a panic.

"What's the most common threat to plants?" Taylor asked. "Any suggestions?"

"The cold." Mara said flatly. She stopped flying. She turned back around.


	16. Cold Case

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 15: Cold Case**

"What are you doing?" Taylor and Leo backtracked to the little girl.

Mara relaxed her body. Her eyes turned blue—a bright, icy blue. In her hands, she formed a ball of ice, which she launched at Undergrowth as if it were a cannonball. It left a hole in his green, thorny skin, but he regenerated quickly. And then he laughed loudly. Mara gasped. He kept getting closer and closer to her and she just stood there. She didn't know what else to do.

"Come on, Mara!" Leo yelled in an encouraging voice.

"Freeze him again, just with more ice this time!" Taylor said.

Mara waited until Undergrowth grabbed her before she turned her little body into entirely ice. She also turned part of Undergrowth into ice with her. Then she snapped free and the surrounding bits of Undergrowth's tentacles shattered and dropped to the ground. Undergrowth wheezed in pain, but then managed to regenerate again.

"That's all I've got!" Which was Mara's way of asking for help.

"You've gotta freeze him!" Taylor said.

"I've never been in a fight before!" Mara whined.

"Freeze him! Now!" Leo commanded.

Mara froze Undergrowth's body rather quickly, but he snapped out of it.

"Mara, the roots! Freeze the roots!" said Leo.

Mara attempted to do so. She went around the entire island spewing splotches of cold and ice here and there. Eventually, this process prevented Undergrowth from moving around the planet like he could before. Now that he was stuck in one place, Mara had time to go back and freeze the entire island. Last of all, she froze him. She heaped on layers and layers of ice, so that he was now in a coffin eight meters thick. There was no way he'd ever be breaking out of that!

Leo and Taylor cheered for Mara. Then they hugged her with a bunch of "Congratulations" for winning her very first fight.

"Where do you suppose he hid the Infi-Map?" Leo asked the girls.

"I dunno." Mara said. "I've been all around this island and there are no buildings or anything Undergrowth could have used to call a home."

"Maybe he lives underground." Taylor suggested.

"I doubt it." said Leo. "Even if he did live underground, we'd never be able to go there now. It's all frozen, thanks to little miss hero."

Mara smiled at the complement.

Taylor…was jealous. What had given her brother the right to shoot down her ideas? And then praise Mara…again?

"Wait a second. I think I have a way that we can check underground. Or at the very least, _I_ can." Mara said. She turned intangible and phased through the ground.

Now all the twins had to do was wait for the little ghost girl to surface again.  
>Underground, Mara drifted onward. The dirt and soil were just barely containing all the intertwining roots. Mara had never seen anything like it before. She started to shiver because of the cold.<p>

She was so cold that she didn't even realize it. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She just wanted to shut them to keep them warm. It was as if the fluid in them was freezing too. She pulled her hair into her shirt to keep her back warmer, but that didn't go over very well.

Just up ahead, Mara spied something metal. As she got nearer, she could tell it was a case. A large, old, rusty iron briefcase. She phased her arm through it and felt some sort of paper inside. That's it! That's gotta be the map!

She wrapped her fingers around the handle. She tried to fly up with it, but it was just too heavy. And she was just too cold. "I can't." the little girl fell down, down, down and discontinued her intangibility so she would not fall through the bottom of the island. She even tried to scream, "AAAAAAaaaa…." But it died down as her little eyelids closed shut. She was at rest for now. Her heart beat at a slow pulse. And it kept getting slower…and slower. The worst part of it was that she was wearing a tank top and shorts—and her skin was touching bare ice. If Leo and Taylor didn't find Mara soon, the little girl would have a _big_ problem.

Up at the surface, Leo was calling for Mara. He and Taylor walked along the direction Mara had been heading in. There was no sign of her above ground.

"Taylor, I hate to tell you this, but if she doesn't pop up soon, we're going to have to start digging." Leo told his sister.

Taylor shivered. "But, Leo, its solid ice! And even if we reach the dirt, it'll still be frozen solid. We just have to be patient and wait for her."

"I don't feel so good."

"Neither do I." Her voice started quivering to the rhythm of her body trying to get warm. "If we stay here too long, we'll all freeze to death."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Leo said ominously. "Mara! Mara!"

"Mara!" Taylor called. A piece of soil collapsed far ahead. The ice and the dirt caved in. The twins ran over there to investigate. Taylor felt her heart beating again and for a moment, her body was generating some heat. "Mara?"

"I don't see her."

"What else could have caused this? Unless there's something else alive out here besides you, me, Mara and Undergrowth."

"Nah. That's highly unlikely. But this small dent in the ice may give us the opportunity to see under and find Mara."

"What do you suppose caused the cave in?"

"Mara." Leo re-thought that answer. "She must have moved something. Something strong and stiff. Come on, help me dig."

The twins heaved away the broken ice blocks covered with dirt. There was a hole just small enough for the trim teens to crawl through. Leo went first. He poked his head out and studied the view with awe-struck eyes. "Whooaaa." He said as a smile slowly formed along his bright red cheeks. The view was great. This under-world was hollowed out and the roots all intertwined to form a peaceful…and beautiful jungle symphony. "Taylor, you gotta see this!" Leo crawled further inside until he was in all the way. The roots were thick and frozen.

He stepped on top of one like it was solid ground. He looked over the edge. It went a long, long ways down. If he fell…there was no going back up.

Taylor hesitated, but eventually followed her brother. He stepped on one root and she was always one behind. They had a system.

"Mara was going _that_ way." Leo pointed. "But I think this search would be more effective if we split up. You press on in the direction she was headed and I'll go the opposite way just in case she was on her way back."

Taylor nodded in agreement. They split.

Now, it was just Taylor all on her own. She felt like Jane from the Tarzan movies. "Mara! Maraaaa!" Taylor had said that name more times than she could count. There was still no sign of the little ghost girl. Taylor leaped from frozen root to frozen root, occasionally sliding a bit then steadying herself with her hands. She was more willing to touch things even though they were filthy dirty. Cleanliness did not matter now.

In the flicker of an eye, Taylor spied some color betwixt two dull green roots. The yellow color of Mara's shirt revealed her body—all cold and unconscious. And very far down. Taylor gulped. The little girl was about thirty feet below. "Mara!" Taylor commanded. Taylor knew Mara could not hear. Slowly and cautiously, Taylor slid down the root she was on. Then she climbed onto a lower one using her arms. The thorns and burs cut through her skin. She had to keep pulling her strapless shirt upwards to cover her chest. "I'm never wearing tube tops again." She grumbled.

Next, she jumped down to a root that was about two feet down. "That wasn't so bad." She said positively. The next closest root was about five feet down. "Oohhh." She groaned. But she did it. Almost fell over the edge, though, but managed to hold on. By then, Mara was in clear sight and almost close enough to touch, but not to hold onto. Taylor knew she would have to carry Mara back up the maze if she was unconscious or seriously injured.

Taylor pressed her back against the root she was standing on. She took in a deep breath. The cold air had frozen her. Her body was numb from the nose, to the thighs, to the very tip of the fingers. Her nose was running and her eyes were watering. It was hard to keep them open. Taylor ran anyways. She held her breath as she jumped—forward—over the stretch of three feet that separated her from the nearest neighboring root. Taylor's feet both landed on the root, but she began slipping backwards. She had landed on ice.

There was no time to scream. Taylor either had to throw her body forwards into the thorny root, or fall backwards into the unending pit of her doom. In a split second, she pushed off the ice with her feet and managed to do a belly-flop onto the root. Next to her lie Mara—whose skin was turning an unhealthy blue.

In Mara's hand was the handle to a heavy iron case, which Taylor swung over her shoulder and carried like a purse. Taylor swung the eight-year-old girl over her other shoulder and took a big leap back to the previous root. Taylor moaned. She was not used to the extra weight. Taylor always considered herself to be a strong person—physically and mentally. She now had to face the fact that she was not as strong as she thought she was.

Carrying Mara and the suitcase would make Taylor stronger.

Climbing upward actually seemed to be easier than going down. Each root up, Taylor would put Mara on it first and then the suitcase. Then Taylor would pull her own body onto it. This cycle was repeated over and over until Taylor reached the break in the ice where she first came down.

Taylor had already decided it was best to put Mara in the vehicle and get the heat running before she went back to get Leo. That's just what she did. She laid Mara's body across the back row of seats and put the briefcase in the driver's seat. Taylor turned the heat to ninety degrees and then shut the door.

"Leo! Leo!" Taylor called down the hole.

Shortly thereafter, Leo responded. "I hear ya!" It was only a little while before Leo came out. "Yeah, I decided I was going to come back to look for you and Mara. Did you find her?"

"Yes. She's in the car. Along with the suitcase that must be holding the Infi-Map."

Leo sighed in relief. "Good. Let's get out of here."

That's just what they did. While Leo drove, Taylor remained in the back trying to thaw out Mara's icy skin. Taylor listened to Mara's chest. She was happy to hear the small da-dump of a soft heartbeat.


	17. True Strength

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 16: True Strength**

Lolita stared back at her mother. Lolita was always curious about her father but the subject never came up. Sam could tell by the look on her daughter's face that she wanted to know. Sam looked out a window. "Shoot. He's gone."

"Who is he? Who's my father?" Lolita asked anxiously, taking a step towards her mother.

Sam sighed. "I don't want to tell you until you can meet him face to face. I don't want you to get all enthusiastic about your family situation until you understand it completely."

Lolita's spirits sank.

"If you want to stay with me then you're going to have to do everything I tell you."

Lolita nodded obediently. "I know all about the war that's going on. Tucker explained everything. And I don't want to be a burden to you. I want to contribute somehow. I want to do something."

"That's a good attitude." Sam smiled. Sam took her daughter's hand and they walked out of the office. Once outside, they got into Sam's vehicle.

"Where are we going?" Lolita asked.

Sam sighed. "I'm going to take you to someone who can train you to fight. How many gym classes have you taken? Sports?"

"I haven't had gym since fifth grade. I've never been interested in sports."

Sam looked back at Lolita and she could see that it was true. Lolita was thin and dainty. That only meant she needed some toughening up.

"I suppose…weapon training might be best for you." Sam decided. She imputted a new heading on the vehicle. It turned around about ninety degrees.

"That'll be cool. Tucker showed me about weapons when we were on the jet."

"Jet? Tucker took you on a jet? Why would you need to know how to operate weapons on a jet unless there was an emergency of some kind…"

Oops. Lolita shouldn't have let that slip. "Tucker took us on his wife's jet."

"_Us_?"

"Me, Leo and Taylor. I mean—Jacob and Amanda."

"Why would Tucker do that?"

"Because he needed help defeating the behemoth guarding the gate to the dragon realm."

Sam gasped.

"Look, mom, we're all okay. We defeated the behemoth! Everything's cool now. I even got to meet the medieval dudes—"

"Was Garth there? Garth Lloyd?" Sam interrupted.

"The Prince? Yeah. Yeah, I think I shook hands with him or something."

Sam's cheeks were hot. She was sweating. "Oh gosh, I haven't seen him since…look at that, we're here." Sam looked out the window. A single island was in front of them it was the dwelling place of three condominimum. "My old apartment building." Sam parked the vehicle and both ladies exited. Sam pointed at the middle apartment. It was empty now, but had once been her home. "You were born here. In this very house."

Lolita only had a few moments to study the place before Sam walked towards the house on the left end. Sam knocked on the door. It was no ordinary knock. The knock was rhythmical—a signal. A password.

Someone opened the door. Sam hurried Lolita inside. Lolita peered strangely at the woman she now saw in front of her. "Ms. Gray? My dance teacher?"

"Lolita?"

"Valerie, you know my daughter?" Sam was confused.

"Yes. Yes, I, uh, teach a dance class at Casper High. One day when I came home, I sat that the portal was open and I decided it was a good opportunity to check things out. That's why there's been a sub for the past few days. I've been here." Valerie explained to Lolita. Valerie turned to Sam with a face of concern. "I didn't know you had a child, Sam."

Sam nodded slowly. "Dash and Paulina raised her. I've been here."

"I see." Valerie acknowledged.

Lolita felt awkward. She wasn't used to people talking about her like she wasn't there. She shifter her weight and looked around the apartment. The place was dusty. It was cluttered with exercise equipment like a punching bag, a ballet bar, and a bench-pressing machine.

"Now, moving onto the point of why I brought Lolita here." Sam announced. "Valerie, I know you're tough and good with weapons. I'd like you to train my daughter here."

Valerie cackled. "You can't be serious! She's just skin and bones!"

Lolita frowned.

"She's got a whole lotta heart for the job, Val. I know you can teach her. Train her, mold her, and make her a warrior. She wants to be useful. That's more than you can say for most of the people fighting in the front line of the Tossi battles, isn't it?"

Valerie stopped laughing. She paused to seriously consider the matter. If Sam was right, then Lolita had a chance of becoming a decent fighter. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to give you the benefit of the doubt." Valerie said to Sam. Valerie then turned to Lolita, "But if you make one mistake—"

Lolita nodded vigorously. She understood perfectly.

"What will you be doing first?" Sam asked Valerie.

"Right now? You want me to train her _right now_?"

"She's not getting any younger."

Lolita gulped. With a heavy sigh, Valerie led the small goth girl upstairs. Valerie had an entire room that was devoted to weaponry. Lolita raised an eyebrow. In this one bedroom were more weapons than Lolita had ever seen before.

There were all kinds of various objects—darts, tranquilizers, slingshots, shotguns, muskets, and even a cannon launcher. A whole wall panel was devoted to one-hand hand guns. Another section held all the various bullets and darts.

"Pick a gun, any gun." Valerie instructed.

Lolita didn't know the first thing about any of these. She picked the first hand gun that pleased the eye. It was black with silver flames all around the edges. "Is it loaded?" Lolita asked warily.

"Excellent question! You'll find out once you start shooting!" Valerie took the small wrist of the young girl and took her down the stairs and outside to the backyard. There was a muddy training course that took up most of the space.

"Oh poop." Lolita said.

"Run the course. Do it well. If any plants or insects or anything else get in your way, then shoot them. Shoot every fly, every mosquito. This specific course is recommended for most trainees. Only certain people are able to pass this test the right way. That's when they know that they've acquired true strength. When you've completed the test, I won't have to tell you. You'll know. Once you're able to do the course—the start and the finish—in five minutes, I'll let you go. But until then, you're stuck here. It'll give me a few hours to talk with your mother."

Lolita shriveled her face into a disgusted look. "Might as well start at the beginning." With gun in hand, Lolita, walked over to the starting line of the course. It was a rock-climbing wall about two stories high. The end of the course was right next to the wall. The course was sort of like a circle in pattern. The second object was a dugout, the third object was a horizontal ladder over a pond, and the final stage was a swing-across-the-sandpit.

Meanwhile, Valerie and Sam pulled up lawn chairs from the patio. They must have a lot of catching up to do.

Lolita had to hold the gun with her teeth so she could use her hands to climb up the wall. One by one, each move was a stretch to reach the next ledge. The contortion was kind of uncomfortable, and on top of that, there was no rope. If Lolita fell, not only would she have to start all over, but she'd have to do it in pain.

Lucky for her, she reached the top within a few seconds. It was the getting down that would be hard. The back side only had four handles. Lolita knew she couldn't jump it. She'd break a foot or two. She'd have to chance it and just hang there by the one ledge until she stretched enough to reach the next. And the next, and the next, until she was low enough to drop down.

Lolita was hoping there wouldn't be any surprises in this dugout. It was so gross. As she crawled through on elbows and knees, panting heavily, she felt the mud squish through her toes and cake itself on her arms and legs. Some even splattered its way onto her face.

Next up was the horizontal ladder. This should be easy, Lolita thought, until she stepped onto it. Lubricated with oil. Hmm. That meant the only way to get across was to crawl. One again on hands and knees, she slowly made her way towards the goal. It seemed so far ahead, that with the pain that was caused by her bare skin being forced against the metal bars. True strength came at a cost.

Last was the swing-across. Lolita thought she had enough momentum. She grabbed the rope, instead of reaching the other side; she slid right off and landed with her hind in the sand. To go with the layer of mud was now a fresh layer of grainy sand. Lolita climbed back up on the platform. She had to repeat her mistake six times before she gave it a few seconds to re-think this.

She hung onto the bar that was holding the rope. Hand over hand, she advanced inch by inch. "Now you're on the right track!" Sam encouraged her daughter.

"That's exactly what I'm looking for! A true warrior has to be able to think outside the box!" Valerie said.

Lolita was relieved when she finally made it to the other side safely. "Did I do well? Did I pass?"

"It took you," Valerie looked at her watch, "Seventeen minutes."

Lolita groaned. "Seventeen? How am I supposed to do this?"

"Strength." Was Valerie's one reply. "Now, go do it again."


	18. More Than They Can Chew

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 17: More Than They Can Chew**

Lolita repeated the course, this time in eighteen minutes. Valerie told her to do it again. And again and again. After the seventh time, Lolita decided to leave the gun behind. But that really didn't help. The quickest run was only twelve minutes.

For a moment, Lolita relaxed with her feet on the platform before the swing-across. She knew that this time had been her slowest. How could Valerie expect her to run the course in five minutes? Lolita slowly tuttled across the bar.

"Twenty-one minutes." Valerie replied.

Lolita let out a long sigh. She turned around and prepared to do it all over again.

"Lolita," Valerie enunciated, "Do the course—the start and the finish."

Lolita was out of breath, tired, and dirty. "Wha?"

"I said the same thing the first time."

"Oh!" Lolita had an idea. She climbed up the rock-climbing platform and then back down the same side. Then she climbed the bar backwards on the final course item. As she made her way back, Sam and Valerie started clapping.

"Three minutes." Valerie looked at her watch with a smile on her face.

Lolita collapsed onto the ground. It was filthy, dusty and green, but Lolita didn't care.

"See? All you had to do was listen to what I was saying." Valerie said. "Once you thought outside of the box, you beat the challenge. And not only did you use your brain, but I imagine you've just used a lot of muscles you didn't even know ya had."

Lolita was huffing and puffing. Even when she was a child, she didn't exercise this much. Lolita was proud of herself that she had conquered the challenge and learned what true strength was. It was the strength of the mind.

Sam and Valerie said their farewells. Valerie hugged Lolita. "You can keep the gun." She said. "Remember this test if you're ever in battle."

Lolita got into her mom's vehicle and they flew off. Lolita leaned back on the seat and closed her eyes. It was time to take a nap. Slowly her mind was shutting out all the sound—shutting down.

Lolita's eyes snapped open when her phone started vibrating in her skirt pocket. She flipped it open. Her eyes were drawn to a new text…from Leo. Taylor must have given him her phone number.

"Lolita, Taylor, Mara and I are coming into the base with the Infi-Map. I'd appreciate it if you could ask your mom how to work it."

Lolita didn't know what to do. Leo was told _not_ to go after the map! If Lolita's mom knew, she'd get them in trouble sooner than help them. Besides, maybe Lolita didn't _want_ to go home.

Sam pulled up to the same place where Tucker's home was. Sam's house must be in the same neighborhood. "This is it." Sam's house was the closest home to the parking. It was a small excuse for living quarters.

Sam unlocked the door and the two of them went inside. Lolita took around. The dining room set consisted of three wooden chairs. The fourth chair in the set was placed behind the little wooden desk with an old computer and a phone. That was the only phone in the house.

There was only one bathroom, and it was very sanitary, but the plumbing was cheap. The kitchen was small and the fridge often got too warm which would spoil all the contents.

There were two bedrooms—with a single bed in each. Only Sam's bedroom had a dresser, a nightstand and a lamp. In the second bedroom was the bed and an empty closet and a broken ceiling light.

"It's…great." Lolita was on the optimistic side of this. Though, she remembered living in a nice house when she was real young.

"Unfortunately, all of my savings are in the bank of Amity Park." Sam explained. "I think I'm doing rather well for living off my income and whatever I have in my pocket." Sam opened the window to the guest bedroom. "You can sleep here. It's not much, I know. You can take off your shoes and then go take a shower. I'm sure you'll be able to fit into some of my clothes."

Lolita obeyed. It felt good to be clean again. She washed off all the clumsy mud from her toes and fingernails and hair. Afterwards, she used Sam's brush to brush her hair. Sam was on the computer. Lolita sat at the table. There was Sam's newspaper sitting on the edge of the table.

Lolita picked it up. It read, "Pariah Dark returns to throne". Lolita was confused, so she showed it to Sam.

Sam's eyes widened in dismay as she read further along in the article. "Pariah Dark? The ghost king? The Tossi found his tomb and resurrected him because they thought he would be able to assist them in helping conquering the ghost zone. But as it appears, he never intended to help them and he wants the rule for his own purposes. The Tossi have bitten off more than they can chew. This brings a third party into the big war. This is a disaster!" Sam was ecstatic. She shot up and dialed the phone. "Tucker? Tucker! Tell everybody! We have an emergency! Pariah Dark is back and he has seized the throne!"

Lolita backed away. She could hear the clamoring on the other side. This was bad. Real bad.

On the other end of the line—at the base—Leo landed the hummer in the parking area. He exited, carrying the suitcase. Taylor exited with Mara in her arms. The twins ran into the base. Leo slammed the doors open with a loud whoosh. All eyes stared. The business came to a dead stop.

"Can I get a medic?" Taylor was nearly out of breath. In a beat, Tucker came to the rescue. He took hold of Mara. Danielle stood in front of the twins, frowning. Leo handed her the suitcase.

"What's this?" She asked. She inspected it, tried the handle, and shook it. "It's frozen shut." She phased her hand through and pulled out a map. And then she gasped. It was the long-lost Infi-Map! She showed it to Tucker. "Look. Look at this."

"Is that what I think that is?" He gasped.

Leo and Taylor looked downward. They felt ashamed that they had disobeyed.

"I'll assume you put your lives in danger because of this?" Tucker shoved it into their faces. "You should have listened to me! Did you even realize that Mara might not be able to recover?"

Leo and Taylor winced.

"We're sorry," Taylor's voice trailed off.

"But at least we found it for you." Leo said with a flicker of hope in his eye. "Now you can use it to send us home, and—"

"_And you may as well give up that hope now because this map is a fake_." Said Danielle flatly. The twins gasped.


	19. Going Home

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 18: Going Home**

"A _fake_!" said Taylor with exasperation.

"Yes. What I told you was only a cover story. It was only the half-truth that was spread around the ghost zone to protect the _real_ Infi-Map. It's all confidential, you see, only a few people know how to use it properly." Tucker explained.

"So we made a carbon copy and "let" Undergrowth steal it, thinking it was the real map. We knew he had no real use for it even if it had been the real one. We also knew that he lived in a remote area that no one ever visited, so that would discourage thieves from attempting to steal it. Our true intention was to protect it from falling into the hands of the Tossi. The Infi-Map is kept safely in the secret chamber where it belongs—and where it is used for practical purposes. I know how the Infi-Map works, and thus I know that we cannot send you through one of its portals without you taking it with you." said Danielle.

Tucker whispered something in his wife's ear.

"Although, it has been brought to my attention that right now, Team Phantom is working on opening the ghost portal for just a little while. That'll be long enough for you to pass through." Danielle took her sleeping niece away from the base building—probably back to their house.

"Do you forgive us?" Leo asked Tucker.

Tucker sighed and looked at Leo with a deadpan expression. "I suppose…since you didn't break the law…and you were only acting based on what you knew to be the right course of action…then you're off the hook."

"Yay!" Taylor and Leo both gave Tucker a hug.

"Take showers. Please. And visit the charity building for some new clothes." Tucker advised. He pointed out a window. "The charity's right down the street. You can shower at my house. Danielle and Mara will be there."

Taylor and Leo walked to the blue building that as basically a clothing giveaway. Taylor managed to find a new shirt that rocked her style. It was pink, of course. And she found some blue jean shorts. Taylor had to refrain herself from choosing the cute sandals. Instead, she browsed the more practical shoe section. Converse, Nike, or combat boots? Combat boots. There wasn't even a competition.

Leo selected an old navy tee and some jean pants. Leo also found some cool red sneakers in his size. They brought the clothes with them on their way to the house.

Taylor and Leo knew the way to Tucker's house very well now. Danielle let them in, just as Tucker implied she would. There were two bathrooms in the house, so the twins showered simultaneously, and both came out about twenty minutes later. As they were drying their hair with towels Mara walked up to Taylor.

"You're feeling better? Warmer?" Taylor asked with slight concern in her voice. Concern for others was a new emotion she had just recently acquired.

Mara nodded, her long, flowing hair bobbed every which-way. "How did you two get me out of that mess I was in? I thought I was a gonner for _sure_…"

"I carried you on my shoulder."

"Up the vines and roots?"

"I carried you."

"Thank you." Mara hugged Taylor tightly. "When I first met you, I didn't think you were a very nice person. Now, I don't want you to leave."

It was that cute "aww" moment where Taylor couldn't repel a big smile from forming on her face. "I might not be leaving just yet, actually."

"What about that suitcase. The map was inside—"

"It was a fake."

Mara made no sound. She just hung her mouth open in a very dramatic fashion.

Taylor laughed at this reaction. "This means that I get to stay here until they've got the portal open."

"Cool! Maybe you can come with Danielle and I when we go to battle the ghost king!"

"Ghost king?" Leo joined the conversation.

Mara noticed him. She hugged him too, just like she had hugged Taylor.

"What's this about a ghost king?" Taylor asked the little girl.

"Aunt Danielle said that just before you and I came in, the base received a call from Sam Manson that the ghost king has been awakened from his deep sleep. Aunt Danielle explained to me that he was a very cruel tyrant and dictator of this world. Somebody needs to stop him. Aunt Danielle and some other ghosts are going to fight him. Since she's been training me how to use my powers for a long time here, she told me this will be like a test for me. She wants be to help." Mara stared at them for a moment. "And by the way, I'm onto you. I've heard you call each other Taylor and Leo more than Jacob and Amanda."

"Yeah…Leo and Taylor are our real names. But don't tell anybody." Taylor said in a hushed tone.

"But you're only eight!" Leo worried.

"Aunt Danielle said that you're never too young to fight."

"Sam Manson, did she say anything about Lolita?" Leo wondered.

Mara shook her head. "I'm no expert on psychology, but I've got a feeling Lolita won't be leaving with you two. I know if I'd just met my dad or my mom after nine or ten years, I'd want to stay with them forever too."

"Speaking of your parents, where—"

"Fighting honorably at the front line in battle. My mom is fighting the Tossi, Aunt Danielle told me. And my dad finally reported back to the base. He's challenged the ghost king. So when Aunt Danielle and I go there, I'll get to see him again."

"Your dad sounds like a pretty cool dude." Said Taylor with a smile.

"I know." Mara smiled back confidently.

The three of them just hung out at the house all day. Mara and Taylor played a game of chess. Taylor won, of course, since her opponent was only a little girl. Every few minutes, Leo tried texting Lolita. With each text, he explained more and more of the story: that the map was fake, that they're going to leave once the portal is open, that Mara's dad is fighting the ghost king, and that Leo missed Lolita more and more as the day continued.

Evening came. Tucker came home. Danielle fixed a lovely dinner. The five of them sat around the table. Taylor and Mara were bonding, but Leo's sad mood loomed over him like a dark cloud.

Tucker noticed. "Leo?" he looked up with sad eyes. "Tomorrow, the portal will be open at nine o'clock. That's when you'll have to leave."

Leo nodded. "What about Lolita?"

Tucker looked down. "I called Sam after you guys left. Sam said Lolita wants to stay with her. Sam asked that you and Taylor explain the situation to Dash and Paulina. They'll know what to do. They'll pull Lolita's records from the school and tell the teachers that Lolita got sent back to her real mother. Valerie Gray will be traveling back home with you guys. She's a teacher at your school. She's also a member of Team Phantom, so she'll be able to cover for you if anything weird ever happens."

Leo acknowledged this with a simple, "Okay."

That night, everybody slept in till eight when they were woken up by Tucker. Danielle had already left for work, so Tucker fixed breakfast for the three kids. After they were finished eating, Tucker drove them to the portal. There was a mass exodus. Sam was there, mediating the line. Lolita was nowhere in sight. Leo was disappointed.

They got close to the portal. Tucker made Leo and Taylor get out only after they said their goodbyes. Tucker drove off, leaving the twins to wait in line. When it was time for them to pass through, Leo turned to Sam. With one glance at those longing eyes, Sam knew what Leo was about to ask. She answered his question before the words could even leave his lips. "Lolita didn't want to come because she didn't want to see you and Taylor leave. She told me to tell you she says "goodbye"."

Leo hesitated. "Well," He looked Sam in the eye, "Tell her this _isn't_ goodbye. Tell her that I plan for us to meet again."

Sam nodded.

Taylor and Leo linked arms and walked through the green portal. The other side—warehouse—was just like they remembered. Jasper took their hands and led them to the exit. Taylor finally got an up-close look at Jasper. He was sort of attractive.

Taylor didn't have time to think about that because they stood in front of a woman Taylor recognized to be a teacher at her high school. "Ms. Gray?"

"Hi Taylor. Leo." Ms. Gray recognized them. "Come with me. I'll take you home." They followed her outside the seemingly deserted warehouse. "Just tell me the directions to your place." Valerie had a vehicle parked outside.

"456 Garcon Avenue." Taylor specified.

"I know where Garcon Avenue is. That's the same neighborhood that…never mind. An old enemy of mine lives somewhere around there. He's a ghost hybrid. I'd warn you about him, but he hasn't shown his face in like, seven years." Valerie pulled onto Garcon. It wasn't far. Garcon was the place for rich families—large houses with big backyards and no fences. That's it.

Leo pointed out his home, "There." He said. Valerie stopped the car and parked in front of the mansion-like house.

"I'll walk you in. I'll help to cover for you if you get stumped. What's your cover story anyways?" Valerie asked as they were walking up to the front door.

"We had a sleepover with Lolita and Casey." Leo said.

"After I drop you two off, I'll go straight to the Baxter home." Valerie planned.

"Good." Taylor rang the doorbell. It made a loud, ostentatious ding-dong-dong.

It happened to be Vlad Masters who opened the door. "Hello Taylor and Leo." Vlad spoke in that creepy voice of his where he pretended to be happy.

"Hi daddy." Leo and Taylor said awkwardly.

Valerie's eyes grew in shock. "_Daddy_?"


	20. The Importance of Family

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 19: The Importance of Family**

"Why hello, Valerie." Vlad smiled creepily. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in like, seven years." He invited her in along with Taylor and Leo.

Valerie couldn't find her breath. She had a brave look on her face. "I've been just fine, thanks." She said stoically. Stoic.

Vlad nodded. Vlad motioned for Taylor and Leo to leave the room. The twins were relieved that they were off the hook for the moment. They both went into Leo's bedroom.

Vlad stared at Valerie with a grin on his face.

"What?" Her heart was beating fast. Out of fear.

"Oh, come on now, Valerie, you and I both know the exact question you're wanting to ask." He still had that smile of his. His smile was a little too wide for his face. Valerie felt a chill down her spine.

"Uh, how, did you get kids?" She was trying to tolerate him in the best way that she could. "I didn't know you even got married."

"I'm still single."

"Bitterly single. No surprise there." Valerie felt more confident after that.

Vlad frowned. "I adopted them when they were little and I named them Taylor and Leo. I didn't used to like children, but these were the exception. The twins also have an older brother, but he's really not that important in the big game of things."

Valerie gasped and took a few steps back. "How could you say that about a child you raised? I'll bet he'll end up just as twisted as you! You, you, son of—"

"There's no need for name-calling, Valerie. I love my children. I'm glad I have them. I'd do just about anything for them, and I mean it." Vlad had a serious face now. "Taylor is popular. You see her at school. I know you do; because she's talked about you before, so don't even think about denying it. Leo, he's well, a nerd. But he's a good kid. My oldest son has fabulous grades, six varsity letters, and a nice girlfriend. He's the virtual Dash Baxter of modern times."

Valerie looked down. She was expecting Vlad's kids to be burnouts and rejects. But instead two of them belonged to the "in" crowd. "I apologize. It seems like you've been doing a fine job as a parent."

"Thank you." Vlad's grin returned.

Valerie exited.

Vlad wasn't easy to fool. He knew exactly where the twins had wandered off to. Leo's bedroom. Leo opened the door when he heard the footsteps of his father. That would be better than Vlad opening the door and surprising them.

"Where were you?" Vlad folded his arms and looked Leo dead in the eye.

"Um,"

"We were at the sleepover. With Lolita, Casey, Mr. Baxter, Mrs. Baxter, and Ms. Gray." Taylor lied. "It kinda turned into a weekend thing once Ms. Gray arrived." Taylor chuckled awkwardly. "You can ask her if you don't believe me."

Vlad _wanted_ to believe Taylor. But he just had this small sense that something was wrong. If she was lying, where else could she have been? No, she couldn't lie to him. She knew how much trouble they'd both get in if she was caught lying. Taylor lied to her father once as a child. Vlad punished her like any parent would. She never lied to him again. Vlad's eyes went back to Leo.

Leo was scared stiff. "We were with Lolita." He admitted. That was a half-truth, but it went along with what Taylor said.

"Hmm." Vlad decided to believe them for now.

The door opened again and Aiden scraggled into the room. He had probably been sleeping in and the noise awakened him. "What's going on?" Aiden was a little irritated and it showed in his voice. "You're finally back home?"

"Yes, they're back. Go back to sleep." Vlad commanded.

"Okay." Aiden obeyed.

Vlad went downstairs. He was tempted to dial the Baxter residence, just to double check. There was nothing wrong with that. But then again, if Taylor and Leo had lied, they'd be in so much trouble! Vlad would ground them until they were ready to move out for college! Vlad would take away Leo's alien posters and Taylor's nail polish and all their fancy clothes…they'd get the punishment they deserved.

Vlad spent about a half hour determining all the ways he could punish them. Of course, he wanted them to learn from their mistake. He wanted to mold them into rich, successful, upstanding citizens. The only way to do that was to be a little hard on them while they're young. Vlad had always been easy on the three kids. Maybe that's why they had lied now.

Vlad couldn't stand not knowing the truth. He dialed. He called them three times before somebody finally picked up. It was Dash's deep voice from the other end that responded. Vlad had to talk first. "Hello, Mr. Baxter, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my kids Leo and Taylor over the weekend…" Vlad's creepy hum of a voice sent twisted vibrations through the phone line.

Dash shivered. As a grown man, he didn't want to show his fear. "You're—the twins' father? Yeah, yeah they had fun with Lolita. I enjoyed having them. Goodbye."

Vlad was relieved that the twins had told him the truth. This reinforced his trust in them. How could her have doubted them? He was…wrong.

Over at the Baxter house, Dash and Paulina were listening to Valerie. She had just finished telling them what to say about Leo, Taylor, and Lolita. Valerie had a feeling Vlad would call. Now, Valerie could tell them the rest of the story.

Since Paulina and Dash already knew about Team Phantom and the ghost world, the recent events were no surprise to them. Paulina even started to pack up some of Lolita's things.

"That's a good idea. I'll get them to the Manson house as soon as I can." Valerie decided.

Casey walked into the living room. Instantly, he made it awkward. The three pairs of eyes stared at him. "What?"

"Should we tell him?" Paulina asked Valerie.

"Ms. Gray? From school? Am I in trouble?" With each question Casey asked, he got even more heated up.

"No, no you're not in trouble." Valerie stood up from the couch she was sitting on. "Lolita's just been returned to her mother. That's it."

"Oh." Casey looked down. He felt guilty. All this time, he'd been mean to Lolita for stupid reasons. Now she was gone. Permanently. Pulled out of school never to come back. "Tell her…I'm sorry. She'll know what that means." Casey said softly. And then he left the room with head hung low and feet dragging along the shag carpeting.

Valerie looked to Casey's parents with concern in her eyes. "How do you suggest we approach this?"

"I don't know." Dash said. "I really don't know."

"Leo could explain things. Leo knows enough." Said Paulina. "If we tried to break it to Casey, he might get mad at us. But if his friend Leo told him, then he might think it's cool."

Valerie nodded in agreement. "Thank you for your cooperation. I really appreciate it. Although, I think that it's very dangerous that Vlad Masters is Taylor and Leo's only parent. We need to watch out. You two should probably get Taylor and Leo to like you. If an emergency comes up, I'll want somebody I can trust to keep them safe. And besides, this battle is far from over. Now that the twins know what they know, I believe they could provide much-needed help for our side."

"If you need guidance, why not ask the head honcho himself?" Dash suggested.

"Danny? Yes, when and if I get the chance, I plan to have a long talk with him." Valerie went home.

With that, Paulina packed away the rest of Lolita's things—she didn't have a lot of possessions—and Dash decided to talk with his son.

"Hi dad." Casey was researching some geek topic on the computer.

"Hey son. I just wanted to know something about you."

"What?"

"How do you perform under pressure?"

"_What_?"

"Like, let's say an emergency comes up, and, your friend Leo gets in trouble. How far would you go to save him? Or even somebody you don't know?"

"I'd…save them…I guess." Casey was bewildered. His father usually had an obvious motivation to whatever he was saying.

"Good." Dash said. "Good. You might just have to be the hero one day. Remember when I told you about back in high school when I won my second homecoming game for the team?"

"Yes, dad, only about 256,000 times." Casey interrupted. "But, dad, since we've brought up the subject, I've got something to say that I've been trying to get off my back for a very long time."

Dash crossed his arms—his big muscular arms that could tear down a steel wall. "I'm listening."

Casey winced. "I hate football." He squeaked out. He closed his eyes and braced for a slap upside the head or something, but nothing happened.

"Why didn't you quit the team, son?"

"Cuz, dad, I didn't want to disappoint you. You've always been that cool football star. And me, I'm just…Casey Baxter: the nerd next door."

Dash took in a deep breath while trying to come up with something to say. "You're not considered a very cool kid in school, are you?"

Casey shook his head.

"Bullies bother you?"

Casey nodded.

"I'm not going to pretend that I understand what you're going through, but I think your friend Leo does."

"Why are you suddenly so keen on Leo?"

Dash smiled, remembering what Valerie had told him. "Because Leo and his sister Taylor are two very special kids. Next time you see them, you might want to find out what I'm talking about." With that, Dash left his son to his room to think about what he had just said.


	21. Get Away From Me You Wierdo

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 20: Get Away From Me You Weirdo**

It was half past eight on a Tuesday morning. Taylor and Leo were sitting in their first period class. Mr. Lancer Jr. was the most boring science teacher known to man. And on top of that, he couldn't control his class.

Casey Baxter was in the back of the classroom. He was going crazy trying to think of ways to get Leo's attention. Casey had to talk to him. And soon.

The other freshmen in the class were going wild. Most of them had their cell phones out. Taylor was one of them. There was that one girl in the back of the class who was reading, there were these two guys who were eating, and about five students were sleeping.

Leo was a member of the small portion who actually wanted to learn something in this class. He had his textbook open. He actually found biology to be interesting. Genome patters, genetics, DNA, all that freaky stuff sparked some sort of interest in his mind. He liked to learn, and that was just his personality.

When Mr. Lancer Jr. was writing something on the chalkboard, Casey knew it was time for him to sit in one of the empty chairs near Leo. If Lolita were here, she would have sat by Leo. Leo turned slightly. He was surprised to see a body sitting in that chair.

"Leo!" Casey called.

Leo turned the rest of the way. He adjusted his glasses so that he could see Casey. Leo's glasses always seemed to be falling down.

"Leo, my father, Dash Baxter, told me to ask you what really happened to you over the weekend." Casey blamed his curiosity on his father. Nice.

"Well…nothing much." Leo said casually. He went back to reading. He turned the next page over right as Casey stepped in front of him and pulled the book away.

"Listen to me, I know something weird happened. Ms. Gray from school here showed up at my house Sunday afternoon. She was talking to my parents about some big secret. I listened in all I could, but none of it made sense. My father said that you and your sister are very special kids. I was hoping you could educate me." Casey was lucky that the surrounding ruckus prevented everybody from hearing their private conversation in the middle of the classroom.

"I, uh," Leo had a weakness for being caught in the spotlight. Poor little teen. He didn't know what to say. And then the bell rang. "Gosh, saved by the bell!" Leo darted out of the classroom as fast as two legs could carry him away from Casey. What a weirdo. If he knew something, Leo would be in deep trouble. Leo would have to deny everything Casey asked him, even if it was true.

Casey sighed. "Shoot." He complained. Since Leo wouldn't give a straight answer, Casey would have to try Taylor. Ugh, _Taylor_. The popular prissy miss. Casey always had a dislike for those. Ugh, Taylor.

There she was, in her next class, a class Casey also happened to have. _Lucky him_. He sat next to her. She was texting on her pink phone, so she probably didn't even notice him at all until he waved his hand in front of her face.

She glared at him now, partly in confusion. She held between her teeth the gum she had been chewing. "What?" She asked with attitude.

He didn't know exactly what to say to her. "Uh…"

She resumed chewing her gum and texting on her phone.

Casey looked down. He was so ashamed of himself. He made himself into a fool. What in the world made him think he could talk to a little princess like her? Every so often now, he took a glance at her and he wondered: what could be so special about her? He knew that Taylor and Leo sat at the same lunch table that he did.

Maybe today, Casey wouldn't be so mean to Taylor. He should, at the very least, give her a second chance before he judged her to be the snoot he thought she was.

Just as predicted, the twins sat at the same table as Casey. They'd only been introduced to that table because of Lolita, and now that she was gone, a certain lack of harmony in the talking voices disturbed the air. Casey and Taylor sat next to each other, but they never paid attention to the other. Casey looked at her, hoping she would notice him. She didn't. She was focusing on conversing with Leo.

"Um, Taylor…?" Casey just couldn't find the words. Taylor whipped around and her hair flapped against her skin in a very flattering and attractive way. "Did you…do anything special this weekend?"

Taylor scrunched her eyebrows.

"He asked me the same question earlier." Leo whispered to his sister.

"Like what?" Taylor inquired.

"Um…did you do anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nope." Taylor lied.

"Really? Cuz I heard my dad tell your dad over the phone that you two were having fun with Lolita _at our house_. That's a big fat lie." Casey looked at the twins with a skeptic's eye. Whatever could they be hiding? Something that involved Casey's parents, one of his teachers, and two of his classmates, but not him.

"Mr. Lancer, can I go to the bathroom?" Taylor asked the supervising teacher. He let her go.

Casey stared at Leo in an expressionless façade. "I know you're hiding something."

"No, you're just weird, Casey." Leo threw out the remains of his turkey sandwich crust. "At first I thought you were cool, but now I just think you're trying to get into things that are none of your business." Leo ambled over to the table where his older brother sat. "Hey, Aiden, could I sit with you? There's this one kid at my table who's bothering me."

Aiden turned around. His hair was cut short, but it was shiny and healthy. He was wearing his red and white varsity jacket. One of Aiden's arms was bigger than Casey's thigh. Aiden was tall and muscular. He ate with his left arm and had his right arm around his pretty girlfriend. "Hey bro. Yeah, you can sit here."

Aiden resumed his conversation with Jarred, his best bud. Jarred was Asian and he was just as big and bulky as Aiden was. Raven was the name of Aiden's girlfriend. Her eyes were sea-green colored and her hair was dyed a very fake yellowish-blond and it had a cute curl at the end of each strand. Aiden and Jarred talked about everything from football to cheerleaders to last night's Red Wings game.

Leo felt a little awkward. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on Casey. Casey was still a pretty cool dude, even if he was weird. Leo didn't have a lot of friends, so he felt guilty that he chased one away.

Taylor saw that her twin brother was sitting with their older brother, so she followed him to Aiden's table and sat down.

"Hey, now it's a party that we've got another cheerleader at the table!" Jarred said. He winked at Taylor.

Taylor smiled, flattered. Complements always made her smile.

After school, Taylor and Leo were making their way to the front door. Once they left the school, they could finally go home. Leo was excited about doing some ghost research tonight. Taylor just wanted to do her nails. She wasn't happy with the current peach color that they were.

"Wait! Taylor! Leo!" Casey darted in between the two twins. "Look, guys, I know I've been acting strange lately, but you can't deny that you're not hiding anything. Ms. Gray was the one to inform my parents that Lolita had reunited with her mother and wasn't coming back. I'm no idiot, so it's logical to assume you two had something to do with that since she left with you. I just want some answers, guys."

Leo and Taylor glared at the loud-mouthed nosy Casey.

"Well?" Casey pouted.

Taylor and Leo exchanged glances and then nods. Each twin grabbed one of Casey's arms and they practically carried him and thrust him into their limo, which had been waiting for them.

"Hey!" Casey complained from the rough landing.

"Drive." Leo told their driver.

Taylor looked at Casey with an ominously serious face. "Since everybody around you is involved, there's no other way to shut you up than to tell you what's been going on."

"Taylor, Lolita and I stumbled onto something bigger than just the farewell to our friend Karmen. We stumbled onto a whole world filled with danger and mystery and fast-paced action. We found ourselves in a world which is at war with two great enemies—one from the dark past and the other is an invading species bent on domination." Leo explained with enthusiasm.

Casey started applauding with that sour attitude of his. "You're a fantastic story teller, Leo." Casey's applause slowed until it eventually died. "Now tell me the truth. Where's Lolita?"

"Lolita's mother is one of the good people in the ghost zone." Taylor said.

"Why did they choose Friday to reunite?" Casey folded his arms. He still didn't believe they were telling the truth. He was playing along for now, hoping that eventually they'd give up this joke.

"Because the portal's been closed for many years." Leo explained.

Casey made a loud, obnoxious, "Of course it is, but I don't really believe you." groan.

"It's true." Said brother and sister in unison.

"We'll prove it to you." said Leo.

"What?" Taylor snapped in retort. "We don't need to promise to babysit him when and if we ever get the chance to go back!"

"Do to!" Casey argued childishly. "If you need a guy who knows things, well, that's me. I'm just your average A-B student who has a hobby of studying math and other sciency cool stuff. There's so much that you can benefit from me that I can't even tell you, because if I did—"

"Shutup." Taylor stared at him.

With an upset face, he stared back at her. She was quite serious. Normally, he would put up a protest, but in this case his life would flow much better if he listened to her.

"Tonight, you can talk to your parents. Tell them we told you to let you in on the whole thing. Ask them about _Team Phantom_." Leo said as Casey got out of the limo.

Casey's house was just around the corner, so the walk would not be too far. "I'll do that." Casey said in a calm matter. He walked onward, satisfied for the time being.


	22. Heroism

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 21: Heroism**

It was the day after. Last night, Casey Baxter's parents had educated him all about the ghost zone. They told him about Danny Phantom, the famous superhero. They talked about Team Phantom, and why the portal had been closed. They talked about the Tossi, and their unending hatred for all things ghost.

In fact, there was only one factor that was left unclear in Casey's mind. It was the same factor that he thought about as he walked to school that morning. Why were Taylor and Leo included in this big secret if they had no relation to Team Phantom? Casey wasn't sure yet, but he was going to ask them.

Leo happened to be the first twin Casey saw. Casey walked to class with Leo and then sat next to him.

"Shall I assume you've been educated on the ghost zone?" Leo asked Casey in a hush.

"Yes." Casey replied. "But I have a question for you."

"No."

"What?"

"Please don't ask me a question that'll start a train of questions that I can't answer. The deeper my sister and I are getting into this, the more we realize that we know so little in the big plan of things."

"Oh. I just wanted to know why everybody let you in on their secret even though you have no relation to any of the members of the team?"

"Well, that's kind of difficult to explain. It all happened at once."

"Oh."

"I refuse to believe that I'm finished there. There's so much help I can offer in the ghost zone. I'm more use in there than I'd ever be out here. After school, Taylor and I are going to have a little chat with Ms. Gray. But for now, all we can do is cross our fingers that the portal's still open."

During the rest of the day, Casey sat with the twins when he had classes with either or both of them. They all sat at the same lunch table too. It was Leo's idea to move to an empty table so that they could talk about ghosts without anybody listening in.

After school, Leo and Taylor did just as they had wanted—talk to Ms. Gray. Casey walked past Ms. Gray's classroom door and he saw the twins talking to her. Casey was sort of a coward. He wanted to join the conversation. A small piece of him actually wanted to travel to the ghost zone with them. But his feet didn't agree. He started to walk away when Ms. Gray opened the door. Casey turned around. Ms. Gray waved for the blond boy to come into the classroom. And that's just what he did.

Casey looked at the twins, then at Ms. Gray.

"I heard that you've become involved." Ms. Gray looked at Casey neutrally.

Casey nodded slowly. He set his backpack on one of the desks.

"Well? What are your thoughts? Leo and Taylor have requested a trip back to the ghost zone. I already came up with an idea to make this work. If you want to come too, then you're going to have to make up your decision immediately, Casey."

"What? No! It's easy for them to do! They're _heroes_!" Casey argued.

"We're _not_ heroes." Said the twins simultaneously.

"I'm just an ordinary kid. There's nothing special about me." said Leo.

"And I'm," Taylor said, "Well, I am a popular cheerleader. I'm well-liked on earth, but in the ghost zone I guess I'm just as ordinary as anybody else."

Casey calmed down. "What could you do to make this work?" He asked Ms. Gray.

"That's easy—a two-week field trip to Sweden."

"Sweden?" Casey exclaimed.

"Whoa, calm down. She means that everybody else in our grade will be going to Sweden except us. We'll be in the ghost zone while our father thinks we're in Sweden. Since your parents already know about everything, all we'll have to do is explain the situation to them." Leo said.

Casey nodded.

"So are you in?" Taylor asked.

"Gee, I dunno. This is all happening so abruptly…" Casey's mind was racing. He wanted to say yes, but he just couldn't do it. "No." He spoke coldly.

Leo was surprised. Everything pointed towards Casey coming with them.

"I can't." Casey was suddenly aggressive and defensive. He wasn't blind to the concerned looks on their faces. He felt so ashamed. "Aw, I'm just going to go now." Casey threw one strap of hi backpack over his left shoulder and he was out the door just like that.

Valerie sighed. She turned to face the twins. "Don't let your spurned expectations get you down. You've gotta keep going. People will fail you sometimes. There's not a whole lot you can do about it. The best we can do is move on."

"When are we leaving?" Taylor asked.

"There's the spirit." Valerie forced a smile. "We'll leave the same day your class leaves for the field trip—next Monday."

"That gives us less than a week to prepare and pack." Leo said.

"You should consider yourself lucky to have that time. Most of the people I know—heroes, good people—don't get this much of a forewarning. They're lucky if they even get a chance at all. Tomorrow, one of your teachers—not me—will be handing out permission slips to your class about Sweden. Get your dad to sign them as soon as possible. Pack very light. You'll probably end up at somebody else's house. Most likely, it will be the same house you stayed at last time."

"The Foleys'?" Taylor inquired.

Ms. Gray nodded.

That night, at the Baxter house, Casey couldn't sleep. He was trying to find some shuteye in a nap or two. He'd been lying on his powder blue bed sheets for three hours in his orange pajamas. With a growl, he sat up to get a drink of water from the cup on his nightstand. He put on his blue-framed glasses long enough to read the clock. It was only half-past nine.

Casey slumped himself down onto his wooden desk chair. He turned on his computer. "Google. Danny…Phantom." He typed. A whole bunch of pictures from the past showed up with a white-haired young man and several reoccurring friends of his. "That's gotta be him." Casey zoomed in on the big picture. It was from an old mayoral election. The white-haired guy Casey presumed to be Danny Phantom.

Danny was floating. Next to him—on the ground—stood a colored man with weird glasses and a hat, a pale, skinny girl with short black hair, a tall, muscular dude with brown and red hair, and another girl who looked like a younger version of Danny. Last but not least was a girl with long dark brown hair. She was holding Danny's hand and she had a huge smile on her face. Her eyes were familiar in a way.

That must be Team Phantom, Casey thought. What a motley crew. They posed with the mayor, probably because the mayor considered them to be heroes. Heroes came in all shapes and sizes, Casey realized.

He also realized that all of those people had a strong stance and a fierce look in their eye. Not one of them looked like just a random person from off the street.

Danny had a smile on his face—it wasn't a smile of pride or accomplishment. It was a unique one. Casey hadn't ever seen somebody so happy for reasons other than getting what they want. Casey had a feeling that Danny wasn't the kind of person to get what he wants oftentimes. Danny was the kind of _man_ to put others' needs first.

_Deep down, Casey wished he could be a man._


	23. I've Changed

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**. Review plz! Thank you all for reading/subscribing/faving this story! It's famous :D**

**Chapter 22: I've Changed**

It was a late Saturday night; Valerie Gray was out for a jog like she did every night. In her mind, she still couldn't get over the fact that Vlad Masters had raised two perfectly normal children. Not yet having met the third, she assumed he would be normal as well. While it was not out of the ordinary for Valerie to allow her suspicions to overwhelm and undermine her, there was just something strange about Leo that made her calm her raging opinion that he should not have a man like Vlad as his father.

Leo was somehow familiar in a friendly sort of way. It was as if they had met before, though it as clear they hadn't met before Leo started going to this school. Obviously, Leo and Taylor didn't know that their father was a self-righteous egotistical tyrant with the plausibility of destroying them at any given time.

Previously, Valerie had always believed Vlad to be a complete sociopath, but the humbling factor that not only had he kept his kids content, but the fact that Taylor and Leo were to some extent, good people displaying the traits of real heroes made Valerie reconstitute her overall opinion of Vlad. Maybe he wasn't 100% selfish.

Vlad had to love the three kids he had raised to some extent, or else he never would have cared for them or even adopted them in the first place. The only way to get some real answers was to ask him herself. She took a left at the stop sign when she normally would have taken a right if she was going home. It was only a mile out of her way—nothing she couldn't handle. With a strong layer of sweat and only slightly winded calves, she approached the Masters mansion like home.

Valerie knew that Leo was going over to Casey's for a sleepover because she heard them in the hallway talking about it. Taylor would be at her friend Maria's birthday party. This would leave Vlad alone in the house, except for the third child, which Valerie had yet to meet. Valerie pressed her strong finger onto the doorbell. The tune was the same as the first time, only it seemed to sound more eerie because night had fallen.

"Why, hello, Valerie. Whatever are you doing here at this hour?" Vlad opened the door. "Come in, it's getting a little chilly out of doors these days. Come, come, and sit on the couch."

Valerie seated herself onto the antique couch. Vlad sat across from her on a navy recliner. Valerie sat up straight, back erect, shoulders relaxed, however her eyes told a different story.

Vlad reclined. His body was old and frail looking. Valerie believed it to be somewhat of an illusion as she reminded herself of the way he looked when she was young. "I wanted to know why you adopted kids?"

"Me? Well, I never married. I didn't want to live alone _forever_. It all happened so quickly that I never had time to really think it through. The moment I saw their little faces, I just had to have them for my own. It's a funny thing, really. I don't think I'll ever be able to describe it to you completely. When you have children of your own, you'll understand."

"I don't think that'll happen, Vlad. You see, I never fell in love. I was always too busy protecting people from villains like you."

"Ah, but here I am, an old man—weak and helpless and lazy as can be. I can't even remember the last time I was Vlad Plasmius. I just sort of grew out of it once I realized what an old fool I was. I chased away Jack Fenton when he was only ever my friend. I gave up on Maddie because I realized she never loved me and once I let go of that, I started to have other aspirations for my life, and one of them was being a good father. As for you, my dear, you were in love once, don't you remember? Everybody falls in love."

Valerie looked down. "Danny."

"Ah, yes, my ex-nemesis."

"_Ex_-nemesis?"

"That, too, was another thing I realized over time—my fight was never with Danny. I was always looking for power and control—goals that were created by my need to rule over something. That need was satisfied when I became a parent. With the three little tots, my hands were full and they always have been since then. You know, if I ever got the chance to see Danny again, I'd personally like to just _talk_ to him."

Valerie stood up with stern eyebrows and angry eyes. Her mouth twisted as she said the words, "You're tricking me! Geez, you actually had me going there for a minute believing that you actually feel _remorse_ for everything you've done in your past. Once a villain, always a villain."

"Until too old to put up a fight. I assure you, everything I just told you is my honest-to-goodness words." Vlad's blue eyes were calm and yet they were so sincere.

It's been a long time since Valerie saw his eyes. The last time was when he had her pinned to the wall in a big fight—his eyes were wild, full of evil and unrest and an overflowing capacity of hatred.

Now that she looked at him—he was like a whole different person. Maybe he _had_ changed and she _didn't_ understand. Maybe she wasn't meant to. With lean eyes, she walked out of the house.

Vlad closed the door and he turtled over to the bathroom where he looked in the mirror. Black rings appeared around his waist and transformed him into a ghastly creature with blue skin, red eyes and fangs. The more Vlad looked at himself, the less he fit the image. It wasn't him anymore—it was just an old man in a costume. He changed back to his human half. "I like it better this way."

He shuffled onto the recliner where he closed his eyes and clapped to turn out the lights.

In the part of the foyer which connected to the hallway, Aiden Masters crept against the wall. He had heard the entire conversation. Anything mysterious enough would catch his eye, since he was accustomed to living a good life. The threatening thought that his father was hiding something big—Aiden wanted to deny it. But he had heard the proof himself.

That woman. Aiden recognized her voice from school. She was a teacher. So what could be her connection with Aiden's father?

The woman called Aiden's father a villain. That was cruel. Aiden knew his father was a great man. He always cared for Aiden even when he was in a spotty mood. The woman also said that Aiden's father had a nemesis. That's an enemy—and not just any enemy, the big one. He had a name and it was Danny.

Of course, Aiden's father said that he put that all behind him. Aiden couldn't help but wonder exactly _what_ that was.

Something happened when his father went into the bathroom. Aiden wanted to ask, but by the time he made up his mind to, his father was fast asleep on that recliner. Aiden walked to his bedroom.

As much as it pained him not to investigate, he reassured himself that he must have just misunderstood their conversation. Maybe his father and that woman were old friends.

Yeah.

No.

Aiden had to know. Tomorrow, he'd investigate.


	24. Aiden is Suspicious

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 23: Aiden Is Suspicious**

Aiden was lounging on the sofa typing on his laptop computer. He loved doing research projects, papers, and pretty much anything that had to do with school. Since he drove himself home from school every day, he was the first to arrive at the house. Father was up in his quarters sleeping. That left Aiden the house to himself.

After Aiden finished his report, he'd go to his private exercise equipment and spend the afternoon building muscle. Then he'd take a light nap and be awake in time for a quick snack. Afterwards, he planned to take out his girl, Raven. That'd be a fantastic ending to a fantastic day.

But naturally, something had to spoil his perfect day. The parlor door opened with a _whoosh_. Taylor and Leo were walking close together and laughing as they headed for the kitchen to get a snack. Curious, Aiden closed his laptop and followed them, partly enthralled and partly irritated.

"Congratulations on your test grade, Leo, I know you really worked hard on it." Taylor sipped a glass of mango juice.

Leo opened a bag of Doritos. "I know, I know. Thanks. Casey seemed pretty miffed that I got a higher grade than—"

"What are you two so giddy about?" Aiden interrupted the conversation. Immediately, the twins stopped smiling and got serious.

"Nothing that you'd care about, I'm sure." Taylor looked down at her juice.

"Yah, what she said." Leo stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth so he couldn't be expected to explain further.

Aiden walked away. He put his precious laptop into its black leather case and sat it on the desk underneath his wooden loft bed. Aiden combed through his hair in the mirror and then he changed into a loose white undershirt and blue sport shorts he'd kept from his days in the Junior High Summer Soccer League. The outfit flattered his huge, muscular arms. He grabbed a waterbottle from the cooler in the kitchen and headed downstairs to the sub-floor where the weights were. Aiden looked at the bench-press. He didn't feel like pressing 200 today. He felt more like jogging, actually.

Aiden would have to ask his father first. He marched right up to father's room on the third floor of the large home. Hopefully, father would be awake. Aiden knocked on the door, but there was no response from within.

"Dad?" Aiden opened the door slowly.

Vlad Masters was in his bed, but he was not asleep. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. "What's the matter, son?"

"I wanted to know if I could go out. For a jog."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Aiden, you know you don't need to ask me permission for something like _that_. You've gone jogging before all by yourself." Vlad decided he wasn't going to get any more shuteye. He shifted forward in the bed and pushed the covers from his old, withered body. He took off his night cap and put on spectacles so he could see his son up close.

"_Yeah_."

Vlad arched an eye brow.

"Well…there is something else." Aiden felt a shiver fly up his spine. Suddenly he lacked breath though his feet were standing still. "Last night, you were talking to a woman. You two knew each other well. I recognize her too. She teaches at the school."

"Ms. Gray?"

"Yes." Aiden took a breath while he could. His face was growing hot with worry. Drips of sweat rolled down his back. "You had a nemesis? You were a villain? I seem to have over heard, but I don't quite know what those words mean." A chill pulsed through the room. Maybe it was the open window. Or maybe it was Aiden's imagination. He didn't know.

"You know what those words mean well enough." Vlad slid into his slippers and stood to his feet, steadying himself by leaning on the bedpost.

"Yes, er, I know what the words mean. I was just, uh, confused…about the—the context. I wanted to make sure?"

"Make sure of what?" Vlad asked quickly.

"…Make sure I heard it right."

Vlad sighed. "Years ago, I got myself into some pretty heavy business. I was a fool. I've changed with time. Having you kids around has made me into a…better man." Vlad's voice was breaking.

Aiden gasped. He wrapped his strong arms around his father. "You _are_ a good man. You're a _great_ man, and no less!" Aiden's suspicions of his father's past had shattered. As Aiden walked out of the room, it was Taylor and Leo who were the ones in question. They were closer than ever before. They snuck around the house together like they were entangled in some sort of dangerous dastardly plot.

Aiden jogged. The sky was a gloomy grey—not even a speckle of blue peeked through. Aiden couldn't drop the subject in his mind. Taylor and Leo must be in on this. And Aiden was going to find out whatever they're involved in that's made them so secretive. Deep down, Aiden was hurt that he wasn't let in on the big secret. Now that he'd learned that father wasn't always a good man, Aiden's foundations had been shaken. Just the smallest little nudge more and he would crumble. He didn't want that for himself.

He couldn't sleep very well either. He picked up his Apple IPhone and dialed Raven. "Hey, Raven. I'd like to meet you earlier than we've planned. Maybe I could hang out at your house?"

"My house? No, no." Came the youth's voice. "The movers made a mess of the place. All my stuff's not in order yet."

"How are your parents handling it, you moving out?"

"They're…fine. I'll just trod on down to your place, allright?"

"Allright. I'll see ya. Love ya."

"Love ya." She hung up.

Aiden brushed his teeth quickly. He was just finished freshening up when the doorbell rang. Poor Raven had it hard back with her parents. She'd just recently turned eighteen and been able to move out. She was a year and a half older than Aiden, but she was still in his grade. Aiden had only been to Raven's old house once. Her parents seemed to be nice people, but according to Raven, they made her live in the attic and rarely bought her clothes and food.

Aiden was so bothered by seeing this. Raven seemed to be embarrassed that he knew. She was very brave to show him. Now that she was moving into a home of her own, she could finally get on with her life. That's what Aiden always reminded her to do. Raven was short in stature for being eighteen. She'd just recently cut her hair and dyed it brown—it was previously dyed blond, which she'd been doing since she was eleven, or so she told Aiden.

Raven told her boyfriend that she wore sea green contacts for her eyes. She never took them off. Aiden suspected that her real eyes were similar in color, but he never got the opportunity to prove this theory. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him. He squeezed her back. "Is something wrong?" Aiden asked tenderly.

Raven shook her head. Her gaze was so peculiar. "Are _you_ allright?"

"_Me?_ Why would you ask?"

"No reason." Raven said quickly. "How is your father?"

"My father? You never ask about him…"

"You're worried about something. I can tell."

Aiden wasn't surprised. Raven just had a way of knowing him. "No. everything's fine." Aiden lied.

"Where are your little siblings?"

"Taylor's out tanning in the backyard, I suppose."

"There's no sun out."

"Then she'll be upstairs talking about nonsense with Leo."

"They talk about nonsense?"  
>"Yeah, ghosts and stuff. Everybody knows ghosts don't exist."<p>

"Right."

Raven and Aiden walked hand in hand to the Nasty Burger, their local hangout. Raven ordered a triple hamburger like always. She wasn't a pig; she was thin and lean. She just had an athlete's metabolism and had to keep up an appetite to prevent losing too much weight. It was a problem she had always faced. Aiden ordered chili fries and a milkshake for the two of them to share.

"So, Rae, what are you going to wear for the party?"

Raven stared back blankly.

"The…party? The one I'll be throwing while the twins are in Sweden?"

"Oh, right, that party. Sorry, it just slipped my mind a second. These past few weeks have been quite overwhelming for me. Anyways, why are you so eager to be rid of your younger siblings? They seem nice enough…"

"They've become rather bothersome lately. They're always going places now, just the two of them. They never talk to _me_ anymore."

Raven smiled and pinched Aiden's cheek. "Aw, is Aiden jealous?" She asked in baby-talk. She kissed him lightly.

Aiden smiled back, embarrassed. "I guess you could call it that, for now. But I don't want to hear you telling anyone else, okay?"

Raven nodded. "Consider it our secret. Besides, _you're_ the hottest jock in Casper High, and pretty soon _you're_ going to be as legendary in the party-world as you are on the football field." She kissed him again, harder this time.


	25. A Visit To Sweden

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 24: A Visit To…Sweden**

It was six in the morning. The sky was a grayish purple, just like before a great rain. The clouds choked out every last crack of vibrant sunlight until the entire sky was a dark grey mass. The air was warm and humid and there was wind. The air was also sticky and almost electrical.

Taylor and Leo were at the school, along with the rest of their class, waiting to go to Sweden. The class stood in a line up against the wall of the school, awaiting their transportation to the airport. While most kids were making plans of sleeping on the bus ride, Taylor and Leo did not have that luxury.

Leo had packed light, as he was told to. Taylor, on the other hand, packed more than she was supposed to.

Large green busses arrived in the school parking lot to take the kids to the airport. While their classmates began to board, Taylor and Leo made excuses for not getting on. "My shoe's untied." Leo said to a teacher. Taylor stood next to him, back pack on her back and purse in her hand. Leo had a backpack too. He set it on the cement ground. "Where's Valerie?" Leo worried in a loud whisper.

"I—I don't know! She was supposed to be here by now, but—"

Somebody tapped Taylor's shoulder. Defensively, she tried to scream, but the hand covered her mouth. She began to panic, when Leo said, "Casey, stop that! And get on the bus. You're going to be late to—"

Casey released Taylor and she batted his arm away. "To Sweden? I'm afraid I'm not going to Sweden. I'm coming with you." Casey had his mind made up. It showed in his eyes and in his voice. He even walked a little sturdier too.

Leo was surprised that Casey finally decided to stand up for himself and learn to make his own decisions. "I'll say that you can come. But you're going to have to prove yourself to be more than deadweight."

"_Leo_!" Taylor protested in a wind. But there was no time to disagree now. A strange-looking black car pulled into the parking lot.

"I wonder if that's—" Leo started.

Before he could finish his thought, Taylor pulled him to his feet. "Come on!" Leo swung his backpack over his shoulder. Casey followed in the rear.

The window of the car rolled down. The face of the driver was familiar, but it was masked. It was definitely Valerie, and she was wearing a _suit_, sort of like a battle suit. It was red and mechanical and the material was unearthly. The mask was obviously a shield of protection for her face, but whatever would she need to shield herself from? "There isn't much time before the portal closes." Valerie's voice was deeper and distorted by the mask.

"Cool." Leo hadn't realized he said that out loud. Taylor shoved him into the back seat of the car. The twins and Casey put their backpacks on the middle seat of the car. Casey sat shotgun. The seats were black and made of a comfortable fabric.

The engines revved. Valerie pressed a button. She waited for the entire car to turn intangible before taking it into flight. "Hold on to something." Valerie commanded. Taylor and Leo shared the instinct to join hands. They stared into each other's eyes, both fiercely afraid of the unknown. They'd be returning to the ghost zone, home to some disgusting creatures and some very evil people.

The takeoff blast rendered Taylor, Casey and Leo into a light unconsciousness. Taylor was the first to awaken, only seven minutes later. "We're going into battle."

Valerie nodded.

"We're going to fight the Tossi? Is _that_ why you're wearing the suit?"

Valerie nodded again.

"We'll be staying with the Foleys'?"

Valerie shook her head. "There's been a change of plans to that, actually. If we happen to need a place to stay, we'll stay at the Lester home. The four of us are going to meet up with Danielle Foley on the island of Peech. Danielle will have her niece, Mara, with her presumably. Danielle's task is to replace Cecelia in the battle against the Tossi. Cecelia Fenton is quite injured and is unable to hold her post."

"Will Sam and Lolita be there too?" Leo asked hazily. Taylor was startled. She didn't realize he had awakened. "Lolita Manson?"

"Most likely. A lot of people you don't know will also be there. Remember, this is not a game. People _die_ on Peech every day. The Tossi are terrible and merciless. They are _not_ afraid to kill."

The rest of the ride was silent. Casey was still snoozing. Leo and Taylor each imagined what would happen if the other one died and they were left on their own. The warehouse was not far. Jasper was relaying the entrance as usual. He lifted his hood at the sight of Valerie's vehicle.

The car came to a quick halt just before entering the portal. From the sound that echoed through the room, Jasper _hit_ the side of the car. "What did he do?" Taylor asked her brother in a whisper. Leo shrugged.

Jasper stared, not blinking, at the vehicle as parts of it transformed into a sort of weapon holder. The car was a mini-battleship! On the inside, the seats expanded, shaking Casey awake. The seats shifted sideways so that the vehicle could now hold about ten people instead of just five. Casey climbed in back band sat in between the twins, hoping that one of them could fill him in on why this was all possible.

Valerie took a deep breath and pulled open the flap to a compartment where many odd levers and buttons were. She pulled the lever with the largest handle. The vehicle made a high-pitched whirring noise and a double boom-boom-shish and accelerated through the ghost portal at a disturbingly fast speed.

Casey, who was not buckled in, flew to the back of the vehicle and hit the windshield with a muffled THUMP. Taylor chuckled.

Valerie pressed a button and acknowledged the series of beep-beep-bo-beeps intended to make a weapons closet appear. "Arm yourselves. Head to toe. _Now_." Valerie ordered.

Taylor and Leo scrambled to their feet, recognizing human and ghost zone weapons as they saw them. Casey remained bewildered in his seat. Taylor was annoyed, so she threw two shotguns and a pile of grenades at him. She put two sacks of spare bullets into the back pocket of her bellbottom blue jeans.

Yes, this time Taylor had dressed better for battle. She was wearing a pink tank top underneath a navy hoodie she had borrowed from Leo. That way, she was prepared whether she was hot or cold. And she was wearing flat black boots. Leo was wearing an old plaid shirt he had borrowed from Aiden. The shirt was green and somewhat boring. He had a white undershirt underneath. His jeans were dark blue and they were old. His shoes were worn-out brown ones that had already bent to fit his foot shape so that they would be comfortable for any stretch of walking they might become requited to do.

Casey, the misfit, was dressed for a winter day. He didn't know he was going to the ghost zone until he saw Taylor and Leo standing there. Casey's parents didn't know that he'd decided that either. As he thought it over, he decided it was best not to tell them. What they didn't know won't hurt them. He had no idea what these weapons could do or how to use them, but he thrust them on himself regardless. He was ready. Yeah. Let's do this!

This ride was surprisingly short. Valerie landed the cruiser at the deserted docking port of a large, lush island. Everyone left their backpacks in the vehicle. The jungle looked dense. The entire group was happy to have their feet on solid ground again.

"Is this the island of Peech?" Leo was the first to open his mouth.

Valerie scanned the area with some responder gadget on the arm of her suit. "Yes." She answered slowly. She stared at the greenery for a moment, as if waiting for something to happen. Nothing moved. She looked down at her gadget again, pressed a button, and aimed her closed fist at the lush. A light shot forth from her knuckles and bounced off the forestry and the plants slowly faded away, as if they were made up of no more than air. They were just a mirage. The faded images of them were see-through. Valerie cautiously led the gang through the strange place.

It was a bit of a walk before Valerie stopped them and shushed them. She held them close to her in a protective way. Her eyes scanned all around in a circle. A buzz, a flicker and a whirring. The sounds seemed to be coming from everywhere and they were very soft. They were almost beyond the human hearing range.


	26. Jock Party Madness

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 25: Jock Party Madness**

Friday. Aiden's mansion. Three hundred guests.

"PAARRTTAAAYYY!" Aiden's best friend Jarred shouted down the hall as the last school bell rang. Just earlier this morning, the freshmen class had left for Sweden. That meant Aiden had no siblings around the house to bother him during the party.

That, and his father was always okay with it when he threw a jock party. Aiden prepared the soda bar and got out the chips and turned on the radio. Within the hour, over two hundred people arrived. Night was falling.

Raven and Aiden were dancing together. Jarred and the rest of the football guys were tossing a football in the back yard. There were sixteen people jumping on the trampoline. Dateless guys gorged themselves on the food. Summer-loving teens gathered by the swimming pool, even though it was barely seventy degrees outside.

The sky was getting darker. Nobody noticed because they were all partying it up. Everyone was startled when the bright crack of electricity struck the sky. Raven and Aiden ran to the window to get a better look. The party was going to get rained out.

Aiden wanted to go outside and retrieve the stereo from the patio before it got destroyed. Raven warned him not to. She ended up following him. Aiden fiddled with the plugs and the wires. Another wave of electricity crackled and it hit the stereo, backfiring through the wires and shocking Aiden.

Party guests screamed.

Electricity flowed through Aiden's body. He was unconscious. His heart had stopped. Raven rushed to his aid. She knelt beside him, crying.

Another electric bolt shattered the sky at the heart of the storm. There was a man flying in the sky. His skin was bluish green, his eyes red, and his hair black. He wore a caped suit and he had fangs. He was rather old too. Raven looked up and peeled her wet hair away from her eyes. Her heart throbbed. "Plasmius." She whispered.

She shook Aiden violently trying to awaken him. When he wouldn't move, she flipped him over on his back and prepared to give him CPR. Everyone who was gathered around the hurt boy parted the way for the flying man to land near. The man held Aiden in his arms. With his hand, the old man shot a bolt of plasma into Aiden's heart. Raven jumped. Aiden blinked.

He was alive, for the moment. The party guests around them were panicking and gabbing so loudly. They all had questions to ask the man. Voices overlapped and overlaid. They turned into anger and frustration. "Who are you?" Jarred pointed his finger at the strange old man.

Within the next lightning flash, the old man disappeared.

"He's a ghost!" A speculative voice announced.

"He saved Aiden's life!" Another voice argued.

Raven helped Aiden to stand to his feet. "That man, did you know who he was?"

Aiden shook his head.

"You've _never_ seen him before?"

"No."

Raven took his hand and pulled him into the house. The power was out. Nobody was inside anymore. They'd all left to see Aiden.

"We need to see your dad. Now." Raven said sternly.

"Right _now_?" Aiden asked. Raven pushed him onward to the stairs, which led them to Vlad's bedroom door. Aiden knocked bravely. "Father's probably still asleep."

"I, uh, I've got a hunch that he's _awake_." Raven twisted the bronze knob until the door clicked open. "Vlad? Vlad? It's just me and Aiden…"

The room was frighteningly dark. Thunder struck outside, Raven and Aiden squeezed each other's hands.

"Dad?"

"Vlad?"

A lightning bolt fleshed out the sky and lit up the room for a millisecond.

"There! By the window!" Raven's eyes could just barely make out the silhouette of an old man. She took off her contacts so she could see better in the dark. Aiden waved his arms around in the darkness, hoping to run into his dad.

"Aiden?" It was his father's voice.

"No more secrets, Vlad. I know who you are. Just now, I've finally put all the pieces together." Raven said determinately.

"How?"

"I'm a psychic Tossi." She confessed.

Aiden could see neither of them. All he needed to prove Raven was there was the warmth from her hand. "Dad, Raven, what are you talking about?"

Vlad's hands lit up with a green glow, revealing the old face of the man that had saved Aiden's life. He didn't look human. Aiden's face grew faint and suddenly he felt scared, despite all his physical strength and mental confidence. "What are you?" Aiden gaped.

Black rings formed around the man-creature's waist and transformed him into the Vlad Masters Aiden had learned to call his father. "I'm half-ghost." Vlad admitted. "A…ghost hybrid." He looked over at Raven suspiciously. "Raven, why aren't you…"

"In the ghost zone? I ran away. My parents, they, they went. They went back to the Tossi realm and I moved out to my own home."

"Hello! Will somebody _please_ explain to me what's going on?" Aiden got their attention by yelling randomly.

Raven fell silent.

Vlad ignored his son's request. "I suppose you're wondering why _I'm_ not in the ghost zone either."

"Yes, er, well because when I saw you as Plasmius, put all the pieces together. I knew you two were the same person, but I couldn't fully understand until I got the chance to read your mind." Raven said.

"And now you're going to attack me, a poor, helpless old half-ghost…"

"I'm not going to attack you. That's why I didn't go with my parents to fight the ghosts in the battle. I don't want to be a part of it."

"Okay. That's just fine with me." Vlad sat down.

"What's a Tossi? And what's all this talk about ghosts and mind-reading and battles?" Aiden exclaimed. "I almost _died_ today!"

"Son," Vlad grabbed Aiden by the shoulders and sat him down, "Son, I'm going to need you to be very careful from here on out. The more you know, the more danger you're in."

Aiden sighed. "Is this all a big joke?"

"No." Vlad and Raven said together.

"I'm a _real_ Tossi. And ghosts _do_ exist." Raven insisted.

The power jumped back on. Aiden could see Raven's real eyes, for the first time ever. What a peculiar color. Hazel nut, red and gold swirled around in her eyes. It was noticeable, yes, and very strange. Yet unique. Raven half-smiled at him. "Aiden, I didn't move out because I turned eighteen. I'm really only seventeen. I only ever wanted to avoid the drama my real parents caused by wanting to fight the ghosts in their ghost zone."

"Your _real_ parents?"

"Yes…it's complicated. Everything's been complicated ever since I met you."

"Me? And yet you've never told me any of this? That you weren't human!"

"I'm so sorry, Aiden. You're the one that convinced me not to fight ghosts. The moment I met your father, Vlad, I could sense he was a ghost and he was so peaceful. I wanted to stay here with you on earth instead of going with my parents."

"I've known you for four years."

"Yes. You never met my real parents. I used a trick to make it seem like Matt and Sarah Evans were my parents whenever you came over. The Evanses are really good people, they're just not my parents. And they have no real memory. And _I_ wish I had no memory of my Tossi family." She stroked Aiden's cheek. "I just wanted to be with _you_." She kissed him.

"Well, I, uh, I guess I don't need all the answers right away. You love me, and that's enough." Aiden said to Raven. Aiden looked up at his father. "But _you_, you lied to me! And Taylor and Leo! You kept everything from them and now that I know, I'm not going to let anything happen to them. They may bother me some times, but they're the only blood family I've got, you hear!" Aiden headed downstairs to check on his guests, leaving Raven with Vlad.

Raven blinked. "What are you going to do about Leo, him being what he is?"

Vlad sighed. "Oh I'll expect Leo and Taylor know enough by now to keep themselves from harm. Leo's a very special boy. He's got a good heart and he stays out of trouble. He'll learn about his powers when the time comes."

"And, as you wish, I won't tell Aiden."

"Aiden's a bit too much of a…"

"Perfectionist…"

"To be able to handle it all at this moment. Give him some time. I don't want him involved in the battle right now, because…"

"He's the son of Danny Phantom!" Raven gasped. "Aiden, Taylor and Leo are Danny and Cecelia's dead children!"

Vlad nodded.

Raven was terrified. "You do realize this brings many new wagers into the battle's complex? There are many risks involved too."

"Not really," Vlad smiled, "If one knows how to handle everything just right."

"You can't keep Aiden out of the loop forever. Once Taylor and Leo come back, Aiden will start to ask them questions."

"Excellent. Then all the fun can begin." Vlad said happily.

Seeing as there was nothing more to say, Raven returned to Aiden.


	27. Heat of the Battle

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 26: Heat of the Battle**

The whirring turned to a whoosh all around Valerie, Taylor, Leo, and Casey. Valerie was the only one who seemed to be truly fearless in the face of danger. The sound was growing so loud that they all began to panic though no threatening object was within eyesight. Valerie jumped into the air and a silver hovering surfboard formed beneath her feet.

Casey endeavored to shield himself using his friends. Suddenly, the three teenagers felt a sharp grip about their wrists and they were dragged under a green canopy before any one of them could shout "Valerie".

It was dark, it was hot, and it was underground.

"What's going on?" Taylor squawked. She couldn't even stand to her feet. She grabbed what she presumed to be the hand of her brother, Leo, but this hand was small.

Small but strong.

A light came from the hand and it burned Taylor's palm. She recoiled. The light brightened the hollow part of the ground that they were in. In no time at all, Taylor gained sight of a familiar face. "Mara!" Taylor smiled.

Mara smiled back, brushing her long hair away from her face. She was crawling on hands and knees. Beside Mara was her aunt Danielle Foley. But Danielle didn't look like the typical raven-haired woman Taylor had met a while ago. No. Now Danielle's hair was snow white and she had glowing green eyes.

"Hello again." Danielle said to the twins. She noticed Casey. "Nice to have you on board, Mister Baxter."

"Who-who-who" Casey sputtered.

"I'm Danielle Foley-slash-Phantom. I'm the sister of _Danny_ Phantom." Danielle said with a smile that radiated off her pink lips.

Casey raised his eyebrows. "That's fantastic." Was all the boy could say.

"What'll happen to Valerie?" Leo asked.

"Nothing. She's just disarming the bombs. They're triggered to kill unwanted trespassers. Only a trained expert would know how to disarm them." Danielle said.

"Cool." A smile chiseled Leo's cheeks.

"Thanks for saving us, by the way." Taylor said.

Danielle nodded.

There was a scuffle aboveground as Valerie slipped into the little nook. Her suit had protected her from the rocks and dirt that were harmful to sensitive skin like Taylor's. Taylor itched uncomfortably. "I have successfully turned off the traps and the bombs." Valerie took a sip of water from a bottle Danielle handed her. "Welcome to Peech Isle, kids." Valerie said.

Danielle led them through the crawl space. She could go the way blind. The only light was generated from Mara's ghostly hand. The green glow was eerie but it sufficed. The long crawl only made Taylor's knees ache. She was almost positive that dirt was not healthy to breathe in. So ghost dirt had to be much worse.

Taylor was relieved when eventually Danielle stood up.

They all could stand now because they were in a room and they were out of the tunnel. The floor was tile and the walls were navy. There was not a light anywhere, so they relied on Mara and Danielle's glowing hands to guide their eyes.

"Where are we?" Leo asked in a half-whisper.

Danielle pressed a combination of buttons on a hidden panel and a door opened not far away from them.

Alas, sunlight!

Not sunlight. Tossi beams.

For a moment the kids forgot they were in a warzone. Mara and Danielle floated. Valerie summoned her hover board. Taylor and Leo were smart to hold guns in hand. As for Casey, he just stood there like a lump of salt.

The sight in front of them would have made any normal person shudder. It was a battlefield. There were people, average looking people with no special armor sending electrical beams through their hands and hitting the blue and green skinned specters.

In return, the ghosts fired ectobeams at the invaders. There were bodies on the ground. Dead Tossi blood curdled around the open skin, poisoning the already acidic ground. Ghost bodies were scattered abroad as well. Most were broken. It was truly disgusting. Leo seemed to be the one most affected. His eyes had never before been scarred with such vulgar behavior.

"We need to find Cecelia in this mess." Valerie said. She took Casey's hand and lifted him onto her hover board with her. Danielle took Leo's hand. Mara took Taylor's. The ghosts turned their bodies see-through. The effect eventually passed along through the linked hands so that Taylor and Leo turned invisible too. The feeling was strange. It was as if your body wasn't there, but you knew it was. Their bodies were no longer tangible.

They were _in_-tangible.

Valerie had a button, which she activated, and turned herself and Casey intangible like the ghosts. Valerie's mask allowed her to see all the intangible ghosts. There were more than just Danielle and Mara. The specters were scared out of their minds, so they hid for as long as their powers would allow. Valerie shook her head sadly.

There goes another man down. He didn't look very old. Poor ghost.

There was a small building just over yonder in the foliage. This was real foliage, not a mirage. They landed.

Danielle and Valerie entered special codes into the panel. And then they had to unlock the door.

"Why can't you just phase through the wall, Aunt Danielle?" Mara asked.

"It's got a shield." Danielle said. The rusty doorway slid open on an old track. "Hurry up, get inside!" Danielle practically shoved them in.

Taylor and Leo looked around. Casey was still very frightened. Danielle led them out of the small sitting room and into a staircase hall where they trod down four flights of stairs. Only one more door to go. The knob twisted slowly and the six sojourners were now inside what looked like a make-do hospital.

There were six bunk beds, each bed with three bunks and three wounded patients. Most of them looked human. The rest were obviously ghosts. Some might have been Tossi, but it's hard to tell a Tossi from a human just by the outward appearance. These patients were, for the most part, still.

Machines were beeping all around them. Probably life support. Healthy men and women in protective clothes were running around in what seemed like a chaotic circle between patients as they injected stuff and adjusted stuff for the patients. Gathered around some of the beds were other people and ghosts.

Most of them had battle scars and bloody cheeks. One woman in particular was sobbing over a body. Presumably, she had just lost a loved one. One of the surrogate nurses had her arm around the poor woman. Taylor almost wanted to reach out and take her hand.

But it was Leo who spoke. "It'll be allright." Leo said softly.

Gosh, Leo was so brave.

"Come now, Leo, we're here for one patient in particular." Valerie said to the youths.

"Yes, Cecelia Fenton." Danielle whispered to one of the nurses.

"Follow me." The man said. He showed them to the bedside of a patient who lie on the middle bed of the bunk. Her arms were crossed. Her hair was long and a beautiful dark brown hue with a slight reddish tint. Her skin was naturally tan but tainted with blood, scars and toughness along the rough edges. Her eyes were open, and they were purple. Beautiful purple orbs.

Beside her was a man stroking her hair. It was so odd how this strong man resembled Danielle so much…he must be her famous brother. He was so strong. And he had a pleasant face. His eyes were glowing green and his hair was white. And his clothes were really, really cool. Next to him was Tucker Foley.

Danielle stopped dead in her footsteps. "You're _alive_?" She exclaimed.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Valerie said happily.

"Who is he?" Casey asked.

"Yes, who?" Leo asked, though he already had a good guess.

"And what's he got to do with all of this?" Taylor asked.

"He's my daddy!" Mara beamed.


	28. Cecelia's Got Something to Say

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 27: Cecelia's Got Something to Say**

Mara glomped the man she recognized to be her father. Taylor and Leo raised their eyebrows.

Soon enough, Danielle and Valerie hugged him too.

"What's going on?"

_Ugh, leave it to Casey to be blunt and spoil the moment,_ Taylor thought.

Valerie and Danielle turned around.

"Casey, uh, this is my brother. Danny. He's half ghost and half human, just like me." Danielle explained. Danny picked up Mara in his arms and she still wouldn't let go of him.

"Danny's been missing for a very long time." Valerie added. "We've all missed him back at the base. Right now, he's _supposed_ to be fighting Pariah Dark—"

"Pariah can wait. I needed to check on Cecelia. When I learned she wasn't okay, I knew I'd have to stop by." Danny said.

Taylor never heard a voice before that was so calm yet so brave. Gentle and strong, together. All this time, Taylor had been believing that a person could be only one or the other. Danny contradicted her expectations. He exceeded them, too.

"Excuse me," Everybody turned to look at Cecelia, "I, uh, I've got something to say." Danny set Mara down and helped his wife sit up. Mara sat on top of her mommy's lap, beaming once again, just like she had when she first saw Danny. "The Tossi's numbers are dying down. The ghosts outnumbered them to begin with. I believe, that if we can use our numbers to our advantage, then we can also take this Island of Peech."

"Peech is the biggest Tossi threat." Valerie reminded everyone.

"Exactly. And once we've taken it back for the ghosts, everyone else who is fighting on the other islands will be filled with a new hope." Cecelia said.

"Tossi weapons are far more powerful than any single human weapon." Valerie said.

"You're forgetting that we've got Danny, Danielle, Mara and Cecelia." Tucker said.

"And us." Said Leo.

"It's up to Danny to decide." Said Danielle.

"Me? You all know Peech better than I do. I just got here. I've been fighting Pariah all this time."

"Speaking of Pariah, how is he?" asked Valerie.

"Hopefully vanquished, that is, once all of you come back to help me after we've won the battle here." Danny smiled. He looked down at Cecelia and put his arm around her shoulder. "Are you ready to fight?"

"I was born to." Cecelia smiled and stood up, even though she was in a lot of pain. That was the obvious conjecture based on her squinted eyes and her pursed cheeks.

"Then let's do this." Valerie agreed. "Okay, we'll have to form a battle tactic." She got them all together in a huddle.

"Before we do anything," Danny looked at Leo, Taylor, and Casey, "Who are you three?"

"I'm Casey." He said.

"We're—" Leo began but Taylor elbowed him.

"We're Jacob and Amanda." Taylor announced. Valerie flashed a look at them, knowing that was not their real names but willing to accept that they knew what they were doing.

"Since you've come along, I'll assume you all know how to use the weapons." Danny said. The twins nodded. Casey shook his head awkwardly, but that did not seem to make a difference to them. Taylor sighed, annoyed, and handed him one of her guns. "We're going to have to break into teams—pairs, if you will. Then we can spread the word to all of the ghosts. We'll have to tell them to stop hiding and fight."

"He's right." Said Tucker. "If we _all_ fight back just one more time, that could do it. and after this big sore spot's been cleaned up, it'll be like a domino effect on the rest of the world. We'll be bringing them hope."

"I want Danielle as my partner." Leo said boldly. Danielle nodded approvingly.

"Since Valerie is the only adult I know here…yeah…we can be partners." Said Casey. He hoped she would agree.

"You got it, kid." Valerie loaded her plasma blaster.

"Tucker! You and I should be partners!" Mara smiled.

Taylor looked at Danny and Cecelia, who were the two that remained. Taylor assumed that they'd end up as partners, since they are married after all. That left Taylor all by herself.

It's time.

The nine of them face the door, and certain death, not knowing what would lie ahead. Taylor wondered if any of the adults expected to die in this battle. Taylor certainly didn't want to die.

Nobody wants to die, really, they just want to escape. _Cowards_, Taylor thought.

Before Taylor knew it, she was launching ectobeams, plasma blasts, ecto bullets and ecto waste into the air, hoping to hit a Tossi. Leo and Danielle stayed fairly close to Taylor. Danielle used a ghost shield to protect the three of them.

Danny and Cecelia were the power team—kicking butt all over the place. They were getting even the most timid of ghosts to fight back. Tucker and Mara were helping too.

"You're the coolest uncle ever." Mara said with a smile, as she fired a plasma bolt at an approaching foe. Danny duplicated himself into four so that he could multitask. Mara was so proud of her father. _I've got the best parents in the whole ghost zone_, Mara thought.

Cecelia had the element of surprise on her side. Her electrical powers are very similar to electric Tossi powers, and so they did not expect one of their own to be assisting the enemy. But Cecelia did not hesitate; she hit them with all she had from energy bolts to electrical shocks an even the occasional static attack. Cecelia got them _good!_

Every second, it seemed, another body went down somewhere. Everybody was starting to truly believe that this battle would end. The throbbing pulse of life began to slow down and soon only one side would remain. Fewer and fewer Tossi were left. On the outside, this seems like a good thing, but it also means that those who are still alive are the strongest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Leo gaped in horror as his friend Casey got an electric bolt through his heart from one of the Tossi.

"No!" Leo screamed. His friend fell to the ground. Rashly, Leo stepped out of Danielle's umbrella of protection and shot a plasma beam at the Tossi. The Tossi collapsed and white smoke emanated from his body. And then he fell the rest of the way down.

Leo ran to Casey, who was now unconscious. Leo carried his friend—barely—into Danielle's shield.

"I'm sorry." Danielle said. "If he just fell victim to an electric Tossi's strike, then there's no saving him."

Leo was crying, his friend in his arms. He knew what Danielle meant.

_Casey was going to die. _


	29. The Wounded

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 28: The Wounded**

A tear rolled down Taylor's pale cheeks. She wished she'd been nicer to Casey How stupid of her to have been mean to him now that he was going to die!

"Stay out here and fight while I take him down." Leo instructed.

"No! Wait!" Taylor scrambled to her feet. "I'll do it."

Leo groaned in disagreement.

"Come on, Leo. You and I both know I'm lazy and selfish and I never do enough around the house. Let me make this right."

Leo nodded reluctantly.

Taylor picked up the body of the fragile boy. Danielle escorted them while Leo went over to Danny and Cecelia's shield.

On the way to the small shelter of a hospital, Taylor took a blast to the back. She groaned in pain for a moment and then pressed on. Part of her spine was bleeding.

"Are you allright?" Danielle asked when they finally entered the safe ground of the hospital.

"Yeah, yeah." Taylor lied. The pain was immense, but she refused to let Casey down for something so selfish.

She laid Casey on the bed and Danielle went to go find some help. The sounds of the room made Taylor sick—children, small children forced to have emergency surgeries to keep them alive. People and ghosts alike, having the bitter sting of medicine being shoved down their throats. They coughed as they tried to choke it down.

"We're out of anesthesia." Taylor could hear some nurses speaking quietly among each other. "There's nothing else we can do. There's none left. We're just going to have to treat them and warn them about the pain."

Taylor felt dizzy. She sat in the waiting chair beside Casey's examination bed.

There was they boy's pale hand, limply leaning over the edge. Taylor touched the fingers with her own rosy hand, but nothing more. "I'm so sorry Casey." Taylor did not realize she was crying. "You deserved better."

"Death?"

Taylor jumped at the alarming voice. Someone was standing right next to her. Someone she didn't know. He had dark black hair—lots of it. And it was long. His skin was unusually pale and it had a yellowish tint though he was not Asian. And his eyes—my oh my—they were particularly brown.

"My father's about to die. He got shot…out there…by his own people." The strange boy sat down next to Taylor.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry." Taylor covered her mouth out of displeasure.

"But your friend, here, he isn't going to die. Not if the nurses treat him."

"You sound so sure. How could you possibly—"

"I just know these things."

There was a pause of silence as nurses started to fix up Casey. They had a breather on him now and they began to inject medicine into his arm, so it would reach his veins and eventually his heart.

"I'm going to go back up, Taylor. If you want to come with me, you can." Danielle looked at the boy and he stared back at her as if he knew her. Danielle squinted her eyes. "Ivan Lester? Is that you? I haven't seen you since your parents started getting all protective of you. So what are you doing _here_?"

"It was my mother's idea." Ivan said. "While she was in the human zone, she always wanted to be a professional doctor. Now that she's stuck in the ghost zone, she decided to make the best usage of her skill and desire which would involve taking a job here."

"And your father?"

"He's…been out in the battle front. A Tossi just shot him and mother thinks he's not going to make it."

"You don't seem too broken up about it." Danielle said.

The boy just shrugged. "Tossi have little emotion and little love connections. My father was the exception, or that's what I _used_ to think, before he told me I was no good because I was only half-Tossi. My ability fades in and out. There's no telling when it will leave or reappear again. I can't control it. But what I _can_ control is my feelings towards my father."

"If I were you, I'd go say my last goodbyes. In fact, I'm going to go do that right now." Danielle turned towards Taylor. "Amanda, how would you like to meet _Wenn Lester_, the only Tossi ever to aid in the ghost independence war, and the only Tossi ever to be allied with Team Phantom."

"Sure." Taylor said. She stood up and the two ladies followed Ivan to a stretcher in another room.

"This is where they bring the morbidly ill. There's three rooms so that they can have privacy." Ivan explained. He crossed his arms and his face turned blank, as if he had put up a mental wall around himself. Taylor wondered what this boy could be hiding deep inside himself.

_Did he secretly care for his father? _

"I don't." Ivan said aloud.

Taylor wondered whether or not she had spoken out loud or just in her mind. Either way, Ivan had heard it. There was no doubt about that.

Danielle leaned over the bedside of Wenn Lester.

"Danielle Foley! So good to see you!" Wenn smiled weakly. His thin blond hair whisped across his eyes. Taylor approached. She noticed that Wenn had the same peculiar eyes that his son had. "All Tossi have this extra firey shine in our eyes. You might find it strange, but it's true…" Wenn stared blankly at Taylor for a long moment of time.

He was studying her.

Then, he mouthed something to Danielle, who in return, let the slightest alarmed expression appear on her face for a slight millisecond. Then she, too, relaxed; though her sudden calmness seemed almost forced and definitely false. "Did you get the chance to talk to the Fentons?" Danielle rapidly changed the subject.

"Yes." Wenn said. He and Danielle seemed to be having a conversation silently—almost as if it was through their eyes. It was strange to Taylor, who was an outsider to most of this.

A woman came into the room. She was dressed as a doctor. Her hands were encased in bloody gloves, which she took off. She removed her mask too, revealing short, plain brown hair, large, round eyes and lovely tan skin. Ivan's eyes were large and round too.

The woman kissed Wenn on the lips. Taylor presumed her to be Wenn's wife and Ivan's mother.

"Good to see you Tara." Danielle hugged her.

"You too, Danielle. How is Mara?" Tara tried to make small talk, though there was only one thing on her flustered mind right now.

"A Tossi knows how to kill another Tossi in the most painful way possible. The longest way too." Wenn said. For Taylor's sake, he further explained that, "Tossi organs differ from human and ghost organs. We're harder to kill. We take forever to die, apparently."

Tara began to cry. Wenn tried to comfort her all he could.

"Dr. Lester!" A nurse popped her head in the door. "We need you to make a diagnosis for the blond boy that just came in."

_That's Casey!_ Taylor thought.

Tara Lester took a moment to compose herself upon leaving_. Ivan's got a brave mom,_ Taylor thought as Tara Lester walked out of the room. Ivan nodded in acknowledgement, as if he had heard her thoughts.

"Where have you been living, Ivan? Here? In the hospital?" Taylor asked him.

"Yes, actually the three of us have been living here ever since mom got the job. Before this job of hers, the three of us lived in a quiet suburban home which is protected by Team Phantom even today. I wish we had stayed there." Ivan said. "I take it you've already been there?"

"Yes." Taylor said casually. "So you've been in this hospital your whole life? All alone?"

"Sort of. But I'm not alone anymore. Soon the battle will be over, thanks to Danny Phantom. He's the best. He's my godfather too. Danielle is my godmother. Mom and dad are considering letting me live with the Fentons or Foleys once this all gets sorted out. Then I can go back to living a normal human life, or at least that's what they keep saying."

"Goodbye Wenn." Danielle held his hand for a brief moment. He closed his eyes and lay back on the pillow to rest. Danielle walked out of the room briskly, leaving Taylor and Ivan.

Ivan eyed Taylor, who was staring at Wenn's bloody hospital nightgown. He had been shot in the midsection. He was bleeding, but there was nothing this make-do hospital could do for him.

"What's your name?" Ivan asked her.

"Amanda." She replied, not taking her eyes off of Ivan's perishing father's fatal wound.

"Why do you lie?" Ivan asked. "Your name is Taylor."

Taylor twirled around to face him, and looked him dead in the eye. She was almost frightened a bit when he looked back—those eyes—they seemed to see right through her disguise. All her lies, all her secrets, they no longer mattered here. He saw _her_.

Ivan sighed, as if he was about to recite a sentence he'd repeated many times over. "There are two types of Tossi—psychic and electric. I'm a psychic. But since I've got about half human in me, my Tossi abilities fade in and out. I wonder if you've got a similar dilemma, considering you're part ghost."


	30. The Stranger

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 29: The Stranger**

Taylor's eyes flashed, and for a moment she stopped breathing. "_What_ did you say?" The girl's typical sound of voice changed from a sure tone to a lingering whisper.

"Oh, I meant what I said." Ivan said quickly. "Some part of you, however small, is ghost. That's why you're with Danielle, isn't it? You're her daughter?"

Taylor put her hand on her heart. "Gosh, no. But why couldn't you see that Danielle wasn't my mother?"

"I can only see certain things. For example, I know that you _think_ of her as very close, sort of like a mother. But…you don't have a mother. You were adopted. And I can tell you're part ghost because…well, I don't really know how it works, but all Tossi can sense ghost. Ghosts can tell the difference between human and Tossi, too. Well, most ghosts can."

"How could it be possible that I'm a ghost?"

"You're not _a_ ghost, you're _part_ ghost. There's a world of difference. You've never met your real parents, so we can't go from there. I'm sensing that it's a very _small_ part of you. Only a Tossi would be able to tell. But I doubt they'll try to shoot you, seeing that you are no threat to them."

"Hey! I'm a threat enough!" Taylor stubbornly argued.

Ivan smiled slightly. It was a smile to show he was appeased with her. For the moment, he considered her to be a misfit just like himself.

Danielle came back into the room. "We have to go now, Ivan."

Ivan nodded.

Taylor looked confused. "You're not coming with us, Ivan?"

Ivan shook his head.

"Well, _why not_? Give me one good reason why you won't fight?"

"I don't have much in the way of power. I've never been trained with weapons. And I'm not an electric Tossi. On the flip side, if I were to go out there, I'd most likely use a mind trick to try and baffle them. But of course, they're a lot older than me, wiser too, and I'm 46% human. Not to mention that I'm only fifteen."

"You're only a year older than me. If I can do it, so can you." Taylor said. "So let's go."

Ivan agreed to come. Once Wenn's door was shut, Danielle whispered to Taylor, "Amanda, who are your parents?"

"I've only got a father. But he adopted me."

"You never met your real parents?" Danielle whispered.

Taylor shook her head. "My father told me they died."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Danielle said as they made their way back up to the battlefield. Danielle was sorrier that she couldn't trace Taylor's parents to find out who they were and why Wenn had told Danielle that Taylor was part ghost. Wenn _knew_ that Taylor wasn't completely human. He also knew that Taylor had lived in the human world all her life and didn't even know about the ghost zone until recently when she came through.

Danny Phantom was near the most intense spot of the battle—where most fighters usually fled from. Danny, Cecelia and Leo refused to surrender this area to the Tossi. With each Tossi they knocked down, they were brought one step closer to the win.

The crossfire was constant. When somebody was resting, everyone else seemed to be launching all they had. From an aerial point of view, the tossing colors must have been quite spectacular. Lightning here and there, flying blue ghosts. Tossi explosions, ectobeams, weapons—the war has a sort of beauty to it.

The most unbearable part of it was the immense sound. Leo could swear he was half deaf by now. Now that his ears were numb, he could start to focus. When he aimed right with the weapons he had, he proved himself to not be deadweight for Danny and Cecelia. Not being deadweight was progress. It was a good thing. Leo stopped trying to focus on all the stuff going on around. It was impossible to pay attention to it all and still do his part right. If he just focused on himself and his goal, he could shoot straight.

His aim was nearly dead-on every time.

He'd taken a bloody blow to the forearm recently, but it only stung just a tad. His face was a little rough around the edges due to the dust being stirred up everywhere.

It was when Danny took down four Tossi at once where Leo realized just how cool it was to be fighting alongside Danny Phantom. Danny was by far the most adored hero of this ghostly neighborhood. All the realms revered and respected Danny because he never let them down.

_I'm going to be a hero like that_, Leo thought. He'd been hearing Danny and Cecelia talking in-between firings. They said being a warrior and a hero requires a certain amount of detective work. Leo hit the jackpot when he spied movement behind the Tossi front line where somebody was stepping out and retreating. It was only one person.

One man.

"Danny!" Leo called. Danny came swiftly, followed by Cecelia. Danny turned them both intangible so they wouldn't have to worry about getting hit while they conversed. "See that man over there? If you look really hard, you'll be able to see him. He's moving very slowly so he won't get spotted. But he's making his way towards the forest. The real forest, not the image. I think he's making a break for it. Coward."

"Or worse." Said Cecelia. "He's probably a messenger going to ask Astin for backup."

"Who's Astin?" Leo asked.

"He's the Tossi emperor and Korr's son. Korr was the Tossi who staged this war. Now that Korr's died, his son has been following in his footsteps." Danny said.

"It's rumored that Astin's been living on the Island of Peech for a while now, but nobody's ever seen him." said Cecelia. "If we follow that man, we find Astin."

Danny leaped, and he was flying. One hand of his was linked with Cecelia's. In the other, he held Leo's wrist.

It was as if they were air. That's how Danny flew—and he was fast, too. _This is so cool_, Leo thought. Danny flew them right the Tossi front line. They were intangible. Since none of those Tossi were psychic Tossi, they would not be able to see the intangible ghosts. Sweet.

Being a fly on the wall was not easy. This mystery Tossi man was cloaked, and he was definitely dressed in Tossi clothing. Cecelia knew that one does not often wear traditional Tossi clothes when they expect to get bloodied up in the war. Very suspicious.

Danny had to cup his hand over Leo's nose to keep the boy from sneezing.

The three of them stalked the man to a tree stump where he sat down. He picked off some of the bark and there was a lock underneath. A code had to be entered. Presumably, the man entered the right sequence of digits. Leo couldn't even tell what they were, because the coded keyboard was written in gibberish—probably the Tossi equivalent for numbers or letters.

Nothing changed, however. There was no sound. No secret passageway opened, no other Tossi came.

The man just sat there.

On the tree stump.

For twenty minutes.

"We should probably go back now. He's just taking a rest." Said Danny.

"Just wait a few minutes. He's probably just taking the proper precaution to make sure nobody's following him." said Leo.

"I agree." Said Cecelia.

Five minutes later, the cloaked Tossi stood up, stretched himself, and began walking deeper into the woods.

"I told you so." Leo and Cecelia said to Danny. Danny rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. They were just teasing him.

There was a little outhouse coming into sight. Really, it was no more than a roved barge of cardboard panels held together with glue and chewing gum. And wire—barbed wire surrounded it on the ground. How odd. It's probably there to keep away pesky humans.

Danny just phased them right through it. They stepped into the outhouse with the man. He seemed unaware of their presence. His creepy black hood covered his whole face except for his mouth. Leo wondered how he could see where he was going.

This "outhouse" shack worked like an elevator, once it was hit with a lightning bolt. Being an electric Tossi, the man could summon it. Down, down, down, below dirt level they sank. They exited only after the man opened the door. They were suddenly in a large, open room fit for a king—or an emperor.

The three spies followed their mystery man as he creeped through the dark hallway that came after the open room. At the end of the hallway was a golden door. It was an office. There seemed to be nobody in here except for the four of them. But the lights had been left on. The man, being electric, closed the lights with a wave of his hand.

"Cirth?" The Tossi's voice echoed. Nobody answered. He left the room.

Danny thought he recognized the voice. "Isn't that…?" Danny whispered to Cecelia.

Cecelia nodded.

"Who?" Leo asked.

Cecelia and Danny shook their heads—a signal for Leo to be quiet. They left the office. The trio followed the suspect close behind. In fact, they were so close now, that if they had been made tangible, they would have been tripping on his cloak. Now the Tossi was angry. His pace increased and he kept flipping open doors everywhere. Cecelia was startled by the loud crackle of the doors.

The Tossi man carelessly flagged them open, not even realizing that he might be breaking them. "Cirth!" He called once more. "_Cirth!_" He bellowed.

A new man entered the hallway slowly. "Your highness, I see you've returned." The strange man said. He was obviously a ghost, and he could have been Danny Phantom's identical twin by the looks of his face. Only, this man was wearing a cloak—a Tossi's cloak. The Emperor Tossi's cloak.

His face was calm and steady, whereas the Tossi was furious. The Tossi grabbed the stranger by the throat in one hand. In his other, he conjured a lightning ball, which he used to threaten him. "Cirth, where is the armada I asked you for?"

"No need to get testy now, Your Highness. I sent them to you already. No need to worry. I don't know why you came down here. All that's left are children. I've already sent you all the women over eighteen and all the men over sixteen. If you don't surrender now, you're doomed to have an extinct race." Cirth said calmly. His voice was arrogant and conceited. He didn't have to kowtow to anybody and he knew it. He knew this guy needed him.

"So while I'm up there fighting, you're down here doing my job and losing Tossi appreciation for me."

"You asked me to _be_ you for only a few days so you could see what it's like up there."

"Yah." The Tossi choked him harder.

"And?" Cirth choked out.

"And we're losing."

"You're going to become extinct, just like I said. You have to surrender—just take what you have and move out of the ghost zone. Let everyone you've trapped here get out and be free."

"NO! I want to win this war!"

"_You can't_. And besides, that's what your father wanted, not what _you_ want." Cirth said.

His Highness let the captive Cirth take a breath. The Tossi pulled down his cloak and revealed a body that was quite familiar to Cecelia and Danny in the past—it was Emperor Astin, son of Korr.


	31. An End

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 30: An End**

"So, what do you want, Your Highness?" Cirth asked.

"I want…to win this war."

"Wouldn't you rather just survive?"

"No! I can't! A surrender would be just too humiliating!" Astin exclaimed.

"When are you going to get it through your head that you're not going to win this?" Astin and Cirth looked left. Three intruders appeared. Leaving them no time to scream, Cecelia attacked Astin and Danny went after Cirth.

Seeing that the adults had each met their match, Leo couldn't decide which side to help. He had a few plasma darts left in his gun. He aimed one at Astin. Good choice. That distracted Cirth long enough for Danny to corner him. Astin, being a Tossi who are weaker against plasma energy, fell to the ground, holding his aching head in his hands.

Cecelia handcuffed him. "That should do it." She said proudly. "Good job, boy." She said to Leo. "Say, what was your name again?" Cecelia asked Leo.

"Jacob." Said Leo.

Danny dragged Cirth over to them. "So, what's going on, guys?" Danny asked.

Astin scowled.

"You're still trying to win the war? That's a pretty useless cause now that we've got the Tossi Emperor held in captive. Once we've destroyed your base and the youth of your species, I'm sure the handful of Tossi on the battlefield will be more than willing to surrender." Cecelia bartered.

Astin groaned. "I suppose you want our psychics to stop jamming the portal's frequency so that you can kick us all out?"

"Assuming that you'll still be alive by that time, then that's a yes." Cecelia smiled deviously.

"You're trying to scare me into surrendering. It won't work." said Astin. "My father trained me well in politics."

"You don't need to know anything about politics to see that only about fifty of your people are still alive right now on the battlefield." Danny said.

"Fifty?"

Danny could see the worry forming in Astin's peculiar brown eyes.

"If we surrender, then you'll let us go?" Astin asked with a sneer.

"If you don't surrender, we'll destroy your little secret base." Cecelia threatened.

Astin sighed longfully. "I've been thinking about this for a while now. It all adds up. If I take my men and leave, will you leave us alone to rebuild our species?"

"And the portal…" Danny reminded his hostage.

"And we will relinquish our control of the portals. After we've left, they'll go back to being the way they were. Everything will go back." Astin confirmed.

"How do we know you're not going to attack us in the near future?" Leo asked.

Danny was surprised that the young boy would be bold enough to engage in the truce that was being strung together by the facts.

"Excuse me, everyone, I'd just like to say something." Said Cirth. "I serve only the winner. And I can see that you're losing here, Astin. So, farewell, all." Cirth slipped out of the Emperor's cloak and he phased right out of the Tossi base, leaving Astin all alone on his side.

"I'll call a truce." Astin's voice quivered now that he had just lost his backup. Astin was a coward. "Let me go. Let me go tell them that you outnumber us and we're going to leave."

"Within the day." Danny interjected.

"And never return." Cecelia added.

"And never bother those in the human world, either." Danny said.

"Yes, yes, all of that. I swear on the heart of my father Korr. I shall keep my word. You'll see." Astin said.

Hours later, Danny Phantom with his wife and Leo by his side, emerged the heroes of the war and the alleged saviors of the ghost zone.

A deal's a deal, and a truce is a truce.

No longer will the citizens of the ghost zone need to fear oppression or eviction from their normal lives. Whoopings of freedom filled the island in no time. The few remaining Tossi took nothing but the clothes on their backs and piled into a large bronze gondola at the edge of the island.

There have been rumors of this strange floating gondola, but none have ever seen it…until now. Ghosts watched eagerly as the bullies left. The Tossi were headed through a nearby ghost portal and then they were gone. Just like that. Now that everyone knew the portals were in circulation again, there was soon to be a mass exodus out of the ghost zone.

Ghost and human alike would be eager to set their eyes on the human world once more, having been trapped here for so long that is.

It would take days to get out, possibly weeks.

Leo was very grateful indeed that he'd wound up meeting people like Danny and Cecelia. Not only did they both have hearts of gold, but they welcomed Leo almost as if he was their son. In the blink of an eye, Leo imagined himself as their child. He blinked once more, and the fantasy was gone.

Valerie had no trouble at all pushing through the crowd of cheerful ghosts to find Danny. She hugged him. Trailing close behind her were Tucker and Mara. Mara gratefully hugged both of her parents. "You're amazing—just totally and completely awesome!" The little girl chorused.

Over on the other side of the island, Taylor was trying to get Ivan to come with her and go see Danny to congratulate him. "Then you can meet my brother!" Taylor smiled happily.

"It's _Leo_, isn't it?" Ivan questioned.

"Yes."

"Truthfully, I'd really rather not. I've done enough for one day. Goodbye." Ivan decided that he could simply turn around and his new friend would forget about him like that. It came as quite the surprise to him that he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Ivan! Ivan, what's wrong?" Taylor quickly caught up to him.

"I've done quite a lot of new things today. Gosh, I fought in my very first battle. I'm lucky to walk out of this with only two cuts on my left knee." He stopped walking and looked straight at her. "You oughtta consider yourself lucky too. One bad fall and you coulda twisted that weak knee of yours."

"Yeah." Taylor agreed. "Wait. You know about my weak knee? How…?"

"You were thinking about it—just a few moments ago. You were about four or five when you crashed your little orange tricycle into your neighbor's tree. And then you were crying so loud that your father had to come over…and he…he…" Ivan's face all of a sudden got very grave. "Your father is Vlad? Vlad Masters? How come you never told me this?"

"I…never thought it would be an issue." Taylor's voice trailed upward slightly, almost as if she had asked a question.

Ivan saw what Taylor saw when she thought of her father—a great man, a strong man, but most of all, a _father_. Ivan had heard only bad things about Vlad, Danny Phantom's two-faced arch enemy who had disappeared. Ivan didn't know why, but he always believed Vlad to be dead, that is, until now.

Ivan had two choices: assume Vlad had been a good father to Taylor, or go right ahead and spoil her image of him by revealing that Vlad was once one of the most-feared evil ghosts of all the realms.

Ivan looked at Taylor. He contemplated her personality and her attitude. Maybe Taylor was Vlad's one redeeming quality—the fact that he had raised a lovely daughter from the time she was a squealing infant to now that she had matured in age.

"Is something wrong, Ivan?" Taylor noted the boy's peculiar gaze.

"No, not at all." Ivan managed a little smile. "But I still had better be getting back to my mother. She'll be worried, no doubt. And hey, I'll still see you before you leave Peech because I'll be giving you a report on your friend."

"Oh. Right." Taylor felt herself go red. _She'd completely forgotten about Casey!_ Poor, squeamish little fragile Casey, all alone down there in the hospital, surrounded by strange people in a strange place for which he knew nothing about…

"Bye for now." Ivan walked away.

A delayed reaction, Taylor waved her hand slightly. Danielle took Taylor's arm and pulled her into the tight crowd of ghosts who were all on their way to visit the heroes.


	32. Burdened

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 31: Burdens**

Taylor hugged Leo. The twins were more than ecstatic to be meeting up again. Mara greeted Taylor with a little flicker of an eye.

"We'd best get back to the base." Tucker said.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, Leo, but I think Tuck's right." Danny confirmed. "It's getting late now. We should go."

"But what about Pariah, Danny?" Danielle asked.

"We'll leave him for tomorrow. You guys need a rest. I can see that you're all very tired and weary. I understand. We'll all get a good night's sleep and that will give the zone a chance for traffic to flood out before we start getting everybody excited again." Danny said.

"We're going to kill the ghost king tomorrow?" Mara asked.

"Yes." Cecelia said to her daughter. Cecelia took the little girl's hand and swung her over her shoulder with ease. Cecelia turned to the adults. "We'll need to get Sam involved too. You know how much she wants to help. But the problem there lies with Prince Garth."

A spectrum of scattered groans came from Danielle, Valerie, Tucker and Danny. Leo and Taylor just stood there, uselessly racking their brains as to why it might be a problem for Sam and Garth to work together.

"But we have to go. We need Garth's help. We need the help of his whole dragon realm." Valerie said.

"For now let's just call it a day. We can think about it some more when the day begins for another fresh start." Danny said.

"I'll stay here over night with Casey." Said Danielle.

"Good." Danny agreed.

"I'll take Amanda and Jacob back to my place." Tucker looked at the twins.

"Excellent." Danny said.

"You're coming home with us, little flower, so don't worry." Cecelia said to Mara.

"YAAY!" Mara cheered. Danny smiled.

"Tomorrow, I'll fetch Sam and her daughter." Valerie said.

"Her…daughter?" Danny's glowing green eyes grew wide.

Valerie laughed nervously. "Hehe, I guess I forgot to mention that she crossed paths with Sam? Must've slipped my mind."

"But Garth, he…" Danny's voice trailed off.

"Garth never knew he even had a daughter." Cecelia said. "Although, if anything should happen to him, Sam's daughter would become the new Dragon Princess, regardless of whether or not she's a dragon. What's her name again?"

"Lolita." Leo said rashly.

"Lolita's a princess?" Mara asked. Everyone nodded, except for Taylor and Leo, who were dumbfounded at this new information. "_Wow_." Mara heaped. "I always guessed Lolita was special, but never _that_ special."

On that note, the caravan dispersed and each landed safely by their post. It was around midnight when Casey awoke from his long sleep near death. It took Danielle two hours to explain everything to him in great detail. He was boiling mad when he realized that he'd missed out on the battle on account of nearly dying. After he was done kicking himself for it, he started to relax.

That's when Ivan came into the room and Casey's emotions started rattling again. "Why does it seem like I've seen you before…? That's because I have! I thought I was just imagining it, but you are the person I saw talking to Taylor! What makes you think someone like _you_ is allowed to talk to someone like her?" Casey was obviously referring to the way Taylor was—posh, rich and popular and a member of the upper class.

It became obvious that Ivan was not a visual pleasure and his voice seemed tarnished and excessively annoying. Casey tried to stand up, but his vision blurred and colors swirled across the room. He felt like his head was splitting in half. No, that was just the headache. He leaned back against the safety of the bed and scowled at Ivan.

"Who is this_ Taylor_?" Danielle asked. She'd hoped it had just been a trick of her ears.

"Taylor of course…the girl with the blond hair of course…she's in my class…and she's got a twin brother named Leo…you've been battling with them just now, though I believe you like to call them Jacob and Amanda. Well, Taylor and Leo are their real names." Casey said. "Duh."

"It's true." Ivan confirmed Casey's statement with a steady nod.

Danielle gulped. "It's been awhile since I've heard those names together. They're twins, you say?"

Casey nodded.

"What are their parents' names?" Danielle asked cautiously.

Casey was about to answer, when his headache increased and his eyes and ears ached, almost as if words were being forced into him that were not his own thoughts. _Don't say it. Don't say Vlad's name. If you care about Taylor, if you truly love her, you won't say his name…_The strange words echoed slowly through Casey's head. _Only if you love her…_

When Casey opened his eyes, he noticed that Ivan was squinting, almost as if he was in pain. As if it caused him strife to send Casey the message…Casey cleared his throat. "The twins only have one parent: a father. I've never seen him before, so I can't tell you much about him."

Ivan sighed silently. He leaned back wearily against the wall.

"Hmm." Said Danielle. "Pardon my strange behavior there. It's just…for a moment…I thought about something impossible. It's obviously just a coincidence. I guess you're never too old to have an imagination, right?" Danielle had said what was meant to be a dip of humor with a straight, plain face.

Ivan knew. Ivan was slowly putting these pieces together. Maybe everything he knew was somehow all connected? He'd keep his mouth shut for now. That's what Tossi are most noted for—their lack of gossip.

Even when Ivan did speak, he was always straight and to the point.

"Ivan. I've been meaning to ask you how your father's doing. But you haven't been around in hours." Danielle said.

"He's dead." Ivan said flatly.

Danielle woaned. Her eyes foggied up from their salty tears. She didn't even think about wiping them from her cheeks as she jolted next door to Wenn's private little room. Ivan followed her at his normal walking pace. Tara Lester was in the room, leaning over her husband's bedside, crying. Danielle joined her in comfort. "He's been my best friend for so long. Now I just can't believe it…" Danielle said through the tears.

Ivan patted Danielle slightly on her thin shoulders. "It's allright. He's gone. We've gotta move on. You, especially, Danielle Foley. You can't afford to get behind now. You and Team Phantom will be hopefully battling the ghost king tomorrow. As for my father, he's asleep. I know you loved him once. It was very long ago and very short. He returned your feelings, just so that you know. But don't forget that you've got Tucker. Tucker was always the man that you loved. He loves you too. Even now, he's probably thinking about you. You'd do best to hurry home with the irritable boy. Only when you're safe and sound in your own home will my father be truly at rest…"

Danielle has heard before that a Tossi's words can be soothing, that being because they know everything about you. They see what you're thinking, they remember what you remember, and they feel how you feel. It's a gift and a burden. It's a treasure that Danielle cannot afford to weep over.

She stood up and bravely pushed away the tears from her salty cheeks. "Let's get you over to the suburb, Casey." Danielle said to the boy.

"We're leaving?" Casey straggled to his feet once more. He took the pile of his clothes that were lying on the edge of the hospital bed and he put on his shoes. He could change once they got to…wherever it was they were going.

Danielle looked at Ivan. "It's time to go home." It was almost as if she was speaking to Ivan, though Casey selfishly thought Danielle was ignoring the strange dark boy.

Ivan watched them as they left. Oddly enough, he felt like a burden had been lifted from his heart now that he had helped Danielle.


	33. War Games

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 32: War Games **

It's a new day. The night was long and almost velvety as time passed. Everyone met for breakfast at the Foley's regardless of whether or not they had spent the night at the Fenton house or the Foley house.

Casey and Leo rubbed their groggy eyes. Taylor was already waiting at the table. Leo sat down next to her. Casey took the other open seat which was to the right of her. Tucker cooked bacon and flapjacks. Danielle came down a little bit later because she'd been up so late the night before. She has silvery bags forming under her eyes.

Alek and Toby scraggled up to the table and took their seats. Alek was complaining of being tired, and he was really a pain in the butt when he was tired. Toby quietly sat and surveyed the room.

There came a gentle knock on the front door. "That must be the Fentons." Tucker said. "Taylor, can you get that since I'm a little tied up here?"

Taylor sprang to her feet. After the long battle full of gore and life-loss, Taylor was very happy to see the familiar faces that had been knocking at the door were not only well and alive but also smiling. Danny entered first, with Mara in his arms. Cecelia took Mara from him so that he could study the house.

"It's been awhile since I was in here." Danny said. He surveyed the place intensely, almost as if he was scouting it out. It was a habit of his—to be prepared for anything. He'd learned that if he looked real close at even simple things, there would be less events in which he could be taken by surprise.

As they all gathered around the table, Taylor felt almost like this was a sort of family reunion. Back where Taylor lived, there never really were any family reunions for her to go to unless she had been invited to a friend's.

"Where's Valerie?" Danielle asked randomly while the bacon was being served.

"She's going to get Sam, last I heard. She called me at six thirty in the morning telling me that Sam is being very disagreeable. Remember how Sam was way back when she had that fight with Garth?" Cecelia asked. The adults at the table nodded. "Well, Valerie says that now it's ten times worse because Lolita's with her. When Valerie asked Sam if she told Lolita anything about her father, Sam was avoiding the question. I have reason to believe that Lolita hasn't got a clue as to what's going on."

"Somebody needs to get Sam to face the truth." Said Danny.

"Mmhm." Tucker agreed through a mouthful of pancake.

"I think it should be Danny." Danielle said.

"Me? No. I'm not a girl. This is strictly girl stuff." Danny argued.

"But you're her best friend." Tucker tried to guilt him into it.

"Yeah, but, I'm not a girl." Danny looked back at his sister and gave her the eye.

"Me? Nu-uh. No way. You know Sam and I have always had our disagreements. And I—"

"Allright, guys I think we should keep the arguing to a minimum." Tucker said. "I wouldn't want any of us to get distracted during our confrontation with Pariah Dark."

"_Cecelia_ can tell Sam! Cecelia's forceful enough to stand up to her!" Danielle smiled.

"No." Said Cecelia. "Valerie can stand up to Sam just fine on her own. She won't need any help if she feels so strongly about this."

After breakfast was over and everybody had a good change, they began to load up on weapons too.

"Wait till the ghosts at school hear about _this_!" Mara squealed with delight. She was amazed at how much her parents were letting her get involved in this. Most parents wouldn't dare leave their kids in the same _room_ as some of these weapons. Especially Toby and Alek, who had no interest in joining the big battle.

But Mara knew how to operate almost _all_ of them. Not to mention that she didn't even need most of them because she had her powers, and the training of both of her parents on how to use them.

Mara stood impatiently as Cecelia braided the little girl's long white ponytail. Mara's yellow eyes twinkled as she thought about this new battle they would be facing.

Danielle put Toby and Alek to bed and told them not to worry about anything—as if everything was going to be fine.

Taylor and Leo leapt into the living room and stood in front of Tucker to prove that they were ready. The twins' smiles were not alike in appearance, but were both their own way of showing how excited they were. They were thrilled to be helping in such a great area—small people working for a big cause: the freedom of the ghost zone and the obliteration of a cruel tyrant.

There was a certain thrill that came along with doing battle. It is so odd to ordinary people that it seems almost inhuman. But standing up to bullies is a big part of being who you are.

Naturally, Danny and Cecelia owned a small jet that could fit the lot of them inside. This jet was green, silver and yellow, symbolizing that it belonged to the Fentons. Green and silver were the theme colors of most of the inventions Danny's parents had concocted. Yellow was Cecelia's favorite color. Thus, the jet's paint job was a tribute to them.

Danny was the pilot, and Cecelia was the navigator. They kept referring to the jet as the Tricolored Firebird, which Taylor and Leo supposed to be its name.

Casey shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was nerve-racking to have so many explosives and guns so close to his body. And Casey was _very_ careful about his body. He disliked grunge and illness. He was sort of a germophobe, but he has a more minor case of it that he would want anyone to think.

"We're here." The pilot announced over a fancy loud wall speaker.

Taylor flinched as she looked out the window, half-expecting to see the nightmaric behemoth awaiting her for a second round. Abnormally, the place seemed to be filled with life and Taylor barely recognized it this time.

There were new plants and trees and flowers growing, blossoming and thriving. There were ghosts all about, and about half of them were in dragon-form. Ever seen dragons play golf?

Danny landed the jet in a convenient parking lot hidden in the shadow of the castle. There were many other vehicles parked there, and most of them were made for flight.

Danny, Cecelia, Mara, Taylor, Leo, Casey, Danielle and Tucker all exited the jet. They left their weapons behind because this was a peaceful place.

As they entered the courtyard, a medium-sized brown dragon appeared before them. "Welcome, welcome back, friends!" The dragon shrunk into human form and became a recognizable ally—tall, brunette, gaunt-faced Garth Lloyd.

Garth first hugged Danny, then Tucker, Cecelia and Danielle. He gave Mara a high-five. Garth smiled at Leo. Then Garth greeted Taylor with a bow.

"Prince Garth, we'd like to request that you and your dragon army assist us in fighting Pariah Dark." Danny said.

"Sure, we'd be happy to help." Garth said.

"Just like that?" asked Danielle. "You don't need anything in return?"

"As a matter of fact—no. Isn't it great? The kingdom is thriving. And it is all thanks to you guys for rid us of the behemoth! And now the Tossi are gone, so we're a free species too! Well, sort of. Pariah hasn't done anything since _you've_ left." Garth looked at Danny. "Either you chased him away, or, he's just gotten bored with making the orders."

"You mean to say he's done absolutely _nothing_?" Tucker released an exasperated gasp.

"That's true." Garth said. "How many men do you need?" He focused back on Danny.

"Um…about…can you spare maybe, twenty? I remember defeating Pariah before, and my small team can't do it alone. I've already called several old friends like Midnight Clear and Clockwork. My sister Jazz is also going to meet us there with the rest of the fighters from the base. If you could just spare as many that you can, any number really would be a big help."

"You can count on me." Garth said. He started to walk away, but then turned around. His face suddenly became delicate and his voice softly asked, "You didn't mention Sam Manson, did you?"

Danny swallowed. He stalled as long as he could before issuing a reply. "Yes, Sam will be there."

Garth nodded, and then walked over to his men where they were playing golf in the courtyard.

It seemed like time sped up. The next hour of Taylor's life was flying in fast forward. When she closed her eyes to blink, Garth was walking away. Now that she opened them, the small armada was on their way to Pariah Dark's castle to attack.

Garth, being the Prince that he is, had command over the entire dragon realm's fleet of vessels. He decided to take all but three on this quest. Along the trip, too, they picked up some friends.

Taylor overheard Danny having a conversation with his sister on the intercom. Still, no word yet from Valerie about Sam. In fact, Danny and Cecelia were discussing how Valerie had not even joined the fleet yet, as far as they knew.

Only moments later, Danny, Cecelia, Garth and Danielle prepared to enter Pariah's castle.

"On Cecelia's lightning bolt signal, that's when you attack." Danny gave the final order before he and his small team stepped outside the bounds of safety. Taylor, Leo, Casey and Mara watched anxiously from the foggy window.

The castle was swarming with Pariah's skeletal ghost slaves. Only this time, they seemed to ignore the trespassers as if they were fixed to do only one job. They were calmly going about their business in such a neat fashion that it seemed almost eerie.

Cecelia prepared herself for one to suddenly jump out at her and claw at her. She had a blaster ready in the palm of her hand. But she would never feel the embrace.

"I've been waiting for you." A voice said from behind.

Danny shuddered.

Cecelia froze.

Danielle jumped.

Garth frowned.


	34. Honors

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 33: Honors**

Danny, Cecelia, Danielle and Garth turned around. Danielle flinched. Cecelia's eyes narrowed. Danny frowned. Garth grimaced. About six feet away stood a woman in an emerald cloak. She let down the hood so that they could see her face. She was a ghost, all right, and greatly resembled Pariah. She had violet eyes and a long sandy braid. Her face was pale as Pariah's, and it was right about as ugly too.

The young lady was slim and did not look a day over twenty-one. "You may not know who _I_ am, but I assure you that I know very well who _you_ are."

Danny exchanged a worried glance with the rest of his friends.

"You're Team Phantom. And _you're_ in charge." She pointed to Danny. "So tell me, Phantom, would you really order an attack on a peaceful little castle?"

"No. We've come to fight Pariah Dark." Danny said.

"Well, you see, that's going to be a bit of a problem. My father, the ghostly tyrant, left with my mother, Princess Dorothea. However, he did not leave me with nothing. He gave me this." The ghost pulled out Pariah's powerful crown from her emerald pocket. "As long as this is in my possession, my father's skeletal minions obey my every wish and command." She looked back up at the four intruders with a brave stare. "And it is not my wish to harm you all. In fact, I would like to _honor_ you for saving my kingdom from that awful rotten Tossi people."

"Hang on, you're Pariah's daughter? And Dora's daughter?" Tucker asked. He felt stupid for asking such a question, but he also felt that an explanation was needed here.

The ghost nodded. "He never actually married my mother. Once she knew she was with child, she left her brother Aragon who was in the dragon realm. Then she went into hiding in the middle of nowhere. That's where I was raised my whole life. Up until Pariah's return, I had no idea I was the daughter of a blasted king—an obligation I did not want to have." She sighed. "But, here I am. And I swear I'm going to be a better ruler than Pariah. First thing's first—honoring you since you are the true heroes behind it all."

"What's your name?" asked Danielle.

"Violeta. _Princess_ Violeta."

"This seems strange enough." Cecelia whispered to Danny. "Wonder if it's a trick."

"My father's gone, you can search the castle. Just don't destroy it, because it _is_ my only home." Violeta seemed humble enough.

All that our heroes had to go by was her word.

And a few words were not enough to fool the great hero Danny Phantom.

Outside, the fleet was waiting. It had been about twenty minutes since the heroes departed. Tucker had been left in charge of the Tricolored Firebird. He had been talking to Jazz Fenton on the intercom for nearly the whole time.

"You won't believe it, Tuck. Valerie's just pulled up right next to me." Jazz said.

"Fantastic!" Tucker exclaimed. "Is Sam with her?"

Jazz didn't even have to look up because she was pretty sure of the answer. "No." But she wanted to double-check. Only Valerie was in the window. "Not that I can see." Jazz said.

"Oh." Tucker's joy sank.

Inside, Violeta felt that she owed a great debt to the heroes. "I will be throwing a banquet for you all. It will commence immediately. Let me prove to you all that I respect you and will help you if ever in the future you require an army. I've got one. If the Tossi come back, you can come straight to me and my skeletal servants will chase them away."

"The Tossi won't return." Cecelia said coolly.

"Even better." Violeta smiled.

Danny knew everyone would be looking to him to help make a decision. "Last I saw, Pariah had no intention of leaving. So what scared him away?"

"That's the mystery of it. I just don't know. My mother wouldn't tell me anything. And then, suddenly, one night they just left. Pariah left me all that was his, of course." Violeta said. "I've got a feeling he won't be coming back. He left me everything, almost as if he was going to die…but I'm not going to seek him out. And neither will you, I trust?"

Danny didn't answer.

"So Pariah kidnapped Dora?" Garth inquired. "Since she's part of the dragon kingdom, I'm going to remain a little impartial in this. Don't you think she would have been able to evade him if she really wanted?"

"He was and is one of the most powerful ghosts of all time." Danielle added. "But in his absence, we've no reason to be worrying. I'll say we can relax for now, but, don't let your guards down, guys. What d'you say, Danny?"

"Uh…I suppose I'll agree to that. A banquet."

"In your honor. Bring all your friends here. We'll get some appetizers cooking. I'm afraid there's not much food in the castle. I'll be honoring your valor based on the stories I've heard. I've got messengers about, and they hear the gossip. It travels by day and by night, and their ears are always open. I know it was Danny, Cecelia and that one boy who got the Emperor Tossi to agree to leave. I know it was that blonde girl who ultimately stabbed the behemoth which was terrorizing the dragon realm. And I know it was that team of Tucker, Danielle, Valerie and the blond girl, the boy, and the goth girl who behaved like true heroes."

"Goth girl?" Garth asked. His heart leapt at the words. Words of hope. Words that had meaning. Words that danced near his heart. He knew a goth girl once.

"The goth girl is a stranger in our world, as are the other two. A boy and a girl—twins—as it's rumored." Violeta said.

"Jacob, Amanda and Lolita." Danielle said. "Lolita is the goth girl." Danielle knew that she was withholding the information about the twins' true names, but when she saw the look in her brother's eye, here and now, she knew she couldn't just go around opening old wounds.

The four heroes emerged with Violeta next to them. They explained the situation through the intercom so that the entire armada could hear. Cheers of freedom and relief spread abroad like a wave. Nobody wanted to right, really. Nobody ever desires war.

"Allright everyone, there'll be no casualties tonight!" Tucker said proudly over the intercom after Danny had finished explaining everything.

One by one the ships and jets and cars and trucks and boats—all special and all airborne—parked by the edge of the ghostly castle isle. Skips of "Hooray" were heard throughout the place. As afternoon was upon them, they all gathered in a large dining hall similar to the hall in Prince Garth's dragon castle.

The roaring thunder of overlapping voices began to settle as the group of over a hundred took their seats. Violeta's skeletal servants sat down as well, though some of them were preparing an appetizer to feed their hungry guests.

Up at the front of the table, Violeta sat on a throne, wearing Pariah's crown which was now her very own. They finally began to settle down.

Violeta wielded her father's sword and held it in her right hand. "Today I'd like to honor Danny Fenton-slash-Phantom for his bravery and his wise ability to control such a fine army. He brought peace to the ghost zone, and he scared away my father, the cruel tyrant Pariah Dark." She raised her sword in honor of him.

The room filled with applause.

"I'd also like to honor his Team Phantom members, Cecelia Fenton, Danielle Foley-slash-Phantom, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Jazz Fenton, Garth Lloyd, Wenn Lester and Sam Manson. Although I can see some members are not with us today, we can still honor them."

Everyone clapped again.

"I'd like to specifically honor those who have _not_ been brought up in the ghost zone, but have shown exemplary skills of learning and acting on what they've learned. I'd like to honor Amanda, for slaying the behemoth and assisting Team Phantom in saving the ghost zone. Will Amanda please stand up?"

Taylor's cheeks flushed. She stood to her feet and brushed her blond hair away from her tan skin. She tried to take a deep breath and mask her nervousness while everyone clapped.

"Your selflessness and humility under pressure are exemplary traits that will earn you a spot in Team Phantom for sure." Violeta said.

"Thank you." said Taylor softly as she sat back down. She couldn't stop smiling, even though she was red as crimson.

"And then there is Amanda's twin brother, Jacob, who is not only bold and strong, but a true reflection of Danny Phantom himself."

Leo stood up with a smile on his face. "Thank you all, you're very kind." He said gratefully. And then he sat down.

Taylor took in a deep breath. She was growing hot. All this time they had gone under different names, and, now that they had earned a little fame, Taylor did not want the whole ghost world to go on believing a lie. So she stood up and got their attention with a cough. The room fell silent and she just stared at them for a moment, too nervous to speak. Her cheeks grew red again, and she feared she was not able to carry out her intention, noble as it was.


	35. Unhindered

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 34: Unhindered**

To Taylor's great surprise, Leo joined her in her dreadful stance of shame. "Our names aren't Jacob and Amanda. They're Leo and Taylor."

Muffled gasps splattered across the room. In all, it was Danny and Cecelia who were the most appalled. Cecelia's tan face went white as paper and her scraggly dark brown hair seemed to stand on end. Danny's wide blue eyes met Danielle's gaze. She nodded to him. And at that, he knew it was true. Those were their names.

"Coincidence." Danielle mouthed the word to Danny, but he hadn't realized she meant it as a question. Danny looked at _Taylor_ and _Leo_ really hard. So hard he almost squinted. It was Taylor's eyes that really struck a blow to Danny. _Those are Cecelia's eyes_, he thought. He knew. He just didn't want to believe it was possible. It wasn't possible. His and Cecelia's twins Taylor and Leo Fenton had died on the train crash.

_Danny even saw the remains. At some point when Cecelia had been unconscious, the babies had fallen away and been crushed. There were multiple crashes of the trains. The first one had Danny and Cecelia out cold. And then there was Aiden, Danny's little son, who had slipped away to go get some ice cream and never returned. The crash left many dead and many crushed. Three of those that had died were Aiden, Taylor and Leo Fenton. And poor Danny and Cecelia cried themselves to sleep for a year. By that time, they were forced to move into the ghost zone because the war had begun…but Danny saw the corpses for himself, at least, what was left of them. _

But…those eyes…Cecelia's perfect purple eyes…Danny racked his brain to come up with some possibility. But there wasn't any. None at all.

Garth looked all over the room for Sam Manson. But there were no goths present. He asked Tucker, "Where is Sam? She's not still living in that miserable little apartment, is she?"

"As far as I know." Said Tucker with a shrug.

The more appetizers that were being served, the more Garth was itching to get away. He needed to go visit Sam. He just had to. All this about facing death in the past few weeks had really made him re-think his life over and over. Would he have done some things differently? Yes.

_First of all, he would have never have fought with Sam_. But wishing's not going to get her back. He needed to go and see her face-to-face.

As Violeta continued to honor the war heroes by name, Garth decided it was time to slip away. "I'll be leaving now. I'll need to take my aerocar." Garth whispered to Cecelia, who was sitting next to him. She nodded, almost as if she was in a trance. Her gaze never broke from the twins. Garth followed Cecelia's gaze, and he suspected something which was never confirmed.

_Second of all, he would have never have hurt Sam._

He departed, alone.

He knew the way to her apartment. He'd visited it before. Sometimes he used to just swing by, wondering if she was home but when he was around she never was.

_Third of all, he would always be there for Sam._

Soon he found himself knocking on the thin door. Its brown color faded into grey. Garth faded into an image of his past.

_It was a Monday evening. Something was up with Sam. Every day now, when he'd go to visit her, she seemed distant and cold. He didn't know why. With every visit and every effort he made, it seemed, she was just pushing them farther and farther apart. She wanted him to be here for her. But she knew this was an impossible request he could not live up to because he was dragon Prince and she refused to come and live with him in his castle. _

_And so, on this one day, came the final blow. Garth looked into those purple eyes of hers. They were very beautiful and very cold. He remembered kissing her one more time as they said goodbye. This was their permanent goodbye. Neither expected to see each other again, that with the war coming up. And Sam had been doused with an intense case of morning sickness as it was, so breaking up was not at all the solution she craved._

Compromises would need to be made, and that was that. Imagine her shock when she opened the door to see him, now that they haven't spoken in nearly—what is it—fourteen years now! "Come in, come in…Garth." Sam said the name as if she couldn't believe it was him.

She closed the door quickly and stood in front of it so that neither of them would be able to chicken out and make a quick exit.

If it were possible, Sam grew frighteningly pale the moment Lolita tiptoed in the room. "Mom? Why are you sneaking around—" Lolita gasped when she saw Garth standing there in the living room. She paused awhile to catch her breath. "Hello, Prince Garth. Nice of you to stop by." She said politely. And then she noticed her mother and worry filled her face. "Mother? You allright?"

Garth's stare at Sam was one of confusion and betrayal. Why was Lolita calling Sam her mother? Before Garth could concoct any conspiracy theories, Sam said, "Allright? Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine once we all sit down and have a little talk." She stepped away from the door and landed uncomfortably on the dark brown couch. Though Sam was skinny, she sunk right into the cushion because it lacked proper stuffing.

Lolita sat next to her mother. It was remarkable how much Lolita and Sam looked alike. Lolita was even wearing Sam's old clothes. Garth sat on the sofa opposite them. Lolita was surprised that it didn't break under all that man's weight.

"I…um…who wants to go first?" Sam said softly.

"Why is she—who—you—me—I thought—"Garth stammered out of confusion. "You and I, after we—"

"Yes. Yes. She is. Yes." Sam seemed to know what he was thinking enough.

Garth's eyes closed as if he was holding back a terrible gulp of pain, or frustration.

"I should've gone back with you when you asked me to." said Garth. "Now that I know, I wish I _had_. I was wrong. You were right."

"No, we were both wrong. It's all about Lolita now. It shouldn't need to be about me. I was always a little selfish. But either way, Lolita had to be protected. So I left her back in Amity Park. With the Baxters. She grew up as if she was Dash and Paulina's daughter. Lolita grew up alongside Casey Baxter."

"I understand he's here now." Garth said in a low tone. He still hadn't opened his eyes. Part of him wished that this wasn't happening. Part of him was just happy to be seeing Sam again. She hadn't really changed after all these years. He'd missed her very much. Too much for words to describe.

"Please don't let this hinder our relationship." Sam pleaded.

Garth was silent.

"What's going on?" Lolita chirped.

Garth opened his eyes. He and Sam both stared at the girl. They were both beginning to realize just how much she resembled the other. Garth wondered why he hadn't seen it before. Maybe he was just denying it the whole time. Of course, there was no way for him to know, because, she had never actually told him directly that she was going to have a baby.

"Lolita," Sam began but couldn't finish. She was about to cry.

Garth stood up, and the girls copied him. "Lolita, you're my daughter." Garth said gently.


	36. The Journey Home

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 35: The Journey Home**

Lolita did not take this to be a great surprise. Some part of her, however small, had definitely seen this coming. She crossed her arms and looked at her mother. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Lolita scolded sensitively.

"I was afraid he wouldn't want anything more to do with you." Sam choked out.

Garth gave her a hug—swallowing her thin body up in his beefy body. He kissed her. "I love you. You know that. We belong together, even if we haven't _been_ together for a long time. We could get back into Amity Park and see how it feels. I'm sure it wouldn't be too much to ask to vacation there often."

"The Newspaper of Time says that the battle's over. That the portals are open, and the Tossi have left. We could live in Amity Park and our house could have—or we could _build_—a ghost portal." Sam theorized. The two of them smiled together and they knew they'd finally found just the right compromise. Lolita smiled too. There's a certain joy that comes along with suddenly learning you have a father, and even better, that he's a dragon Prince.

Danny, Cecelia, Leo, Taylor, Casey, Mara, Danielle, and Tucker piled into the Tricolored Firebird. They'd take one last flight around the ghost zone to spread some happiness and cheer before emerging through the ghost portal and into their old hometown.

The four kids had their noses pressed against the window as they waved to the happy—and free-citizens of the ghost zone.

And then they went back to their little homes in the suburb.

As for Taylor and Leo, they had finally felt at home. Two weeks in the ghost zone didn't seem like enough. Throughout their time here, Taylor, Leo and Casey had helped the Foleys and the Fentons in gathering all they will need on their trip to Amity Park which they will be making in about a month.

Taylor had even helped the Fentons clean-up at their house which had been vacant for a very long time.

Still, Taylor had that lingering wish in the back of her mind that she could say farewell to Ivan before she left the ghost zone. Who knows if he'll ever be able to return? The war was over, so it's not like she would be needed. And she couldn't risk her father finding out everything that had happened. He wouldn't stand for it. His little princess going out into a strange ghost world and becoming a valiant member of an army? No, it was just _too_ crazy.

Leo had been helping around at the base where Jazz took an interest in the boy's skill for fixing computers. He played a small part in the base team who eradicated a ghost bug from the Team Phantom master computer.

Casey, who was still in recovery, was forced to sit around uselessly. It was almost as if the adults were more afraid of him getting hurt than he was. On the off chance that Taylor would be in the same room as he was, he had a conversation prepared for the two of them to have.

But he never got to say those words. Instead, he was given the job of entertaining Mara while her parents paid bills and mailed postcards and did boring adult things. Casey read a story to her.

One day, Valerie came knocking at the Foley's front door telling the kids that it was time to go home. Their freshman class would be getting home from Sweden soon. And the earliest they left, the better, because it would take a few hours to explain everything to Dash and Paulina Baxter.

Valerie drove Casey, Taylor and Leo back to the ghost portal. They were in a new vehicle—an aerocar. It was basically just an ordinary car that could fly. It had no extra weapons of fancy gadgets. It was good for getting the teenagers back into the swing of things, because in the normal world there are no cars that transform into loaded mini-jets.

"Whatever happened to Garth?" Taylor asked. It was after she spoke that she realized they'd gone the entire drive in silence.

"Garth went back to visit Sam and meet their daughter Lolita. I saw the three of them talking outside the apartment the other day. They'd probably just gotten back from a dinner. It's good for them, ya know, to be together as a family." Valerie said with a smidgen of sadness in her voice. She didn't have any family here in the ghost zone.

Taylor and Leo couldn't help but feel down as well. They didn't have a family. Closest thing to it were the people they were leaving behind. Taylor looked out the back window, hoping to catch one last glimpse of the base. Though she could no longer see the base, what she now saw brought her an even greater joy—it was Danny driving the Fenton aerocar.

Taylor's eyes widened. "Leo! Look!"

Leo turned around and he let out an exclamation of joy.

Casey grumbled under his breath. As usual, Taylor had forgotten he was even there. Casey was sitting right next to her. Surely she could see him?

Danny sped up to catch up to them. He matched their pace and rolled down the window. Valerie rolled down a window so that they could talk. "I've decided I want to talk to Taylor and Leo's parents. I'd like to include them on our little secret and then Taylor and Leo will be able to visit us whenever they want." Danny said.

Taylor and Leo smiled. They looked really hard. They could just barely make out Cecelia, Danielle, Tucker and Mara who were crammed into the car as well. Everybody waved. Taylor returned their wave with vigor. She was smiling so big she felt her cheeks go numb.

Valerie sat smugly in the driver's seat. She knew who Taylor and Leo's "father" was. Valerie seemed to be the only person who knew the whole story here. Or at the very least, she knew the most out of the rest of them. She knew that Vlad Masters had been hers and Danny's enemy for years.

But Valerie also knew that Vlad had changed. Something about those kids had changed him completely. But how? They were just ordinary kids when he adopted them.

But now they are _heroes_.


	37. We Are Family

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 36: We Are Family**

Leo forgot to blink as the aerocar passed by Sam Manson's apartment. Leo had been waiting so long to see Lolita again, but she was not there. None of them were outside. Leo's hart sank as they got farther and farther away from the shabby apartments and nearer and nearer to their ticket outta here.

The ghost portal: safe exits courtesy of Jasper the ghost.

The job must be worth a lot of money now that the flow was rushed. Jasper'd have to be a very bright ghost to be able to keep the line from clogging too much. The mass exodus had settled down from the mad rush at the beginning of the end of the war to a calm hustle now that the war had been over for nearly two weeks.

The line was remarkably short, actually. Only fifteen vehicles stood in the way of the ghost zone and the human world. About a half hour went by before it was Valerie's turn to give her reason for exiting the ghost zone. They were allowed to pass through. No surprises there.

Taylor and Leo recognized Jasper in a flash. Leo even waved to him. Taylor could swear that Jasper flashed a smile at her, assuming that he'd heard the news of what they'd done for all ghosts.

Taylor didn't forget about the warehouse which is where the ghost portal liked to dump them when it spit them out of the zone. Valerie revved the engine as she waited for the Fenton aerocar to pop through.

Pop.

"Off we go!" Valerie hit the "intangible" lever and the aerocar sped through the air and through the roof—untouchable and unable to be seen.

Danny followed Valerie to the richer part of town which was where Taylor and Leo lived. Danny assumed Valerie knew what she was doing.

He was half-right.

She had no idea what Vlad's reaction to seeing Danny would be. She had no idea what Danny's reaction to seeing Vlad might be. And the kids…ooh…they might get caught up in all of this.

_We'll find out once we knock on the door, won't we?_ Valerie tried to calm herself before tapping her knuckles on the door. Behind her stood the other eight of them, all anxiously waiting to meet the "parents" who had raised Taylor and Leo.

It was a tall, beefy young man in a tank top and basketball shorts who opened the door.

"Aiden, we're home!" Said the twins together.

Aiden's eyes went first to them. "Dad! Leo and Taylor are home!" Aiden called loudly. His eyes became slits. _Who are all these other people?_ He thought. He recognized Ms. Gray because she taught at the school and she'd visited their house a few weeks ago. Aiden scanned Danielle, then Tucker, followed by Mara. When Aiden's eyes met those of Danny and Cecelia, however, Aiden froze. His eyes rolled and he limply fell to the ground in a faint.

Aiden had never fainted before.

In a millisecond, the horde of people were gathered around Aiden making whispers that all blurred together. Heads turned at the sound of slow, steady footsteps creeping into the room.

The man was old, and he carried a walking stick but was not using it. His gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail to hide the grease. His cheeks were sunken in and his skin was sallow. He did not seem at all surprised to see Team Phantom, here, in his very house. He assumed they'd figure it out sooner or later.

Danny's eyes filled with a fierceness Taylor and Leo had never seen before. everyone got out of the way for Vlad Masters to come and examine Aiden on the floor. Vlad shook the boy's chest. He tapped the boy's cheeks. Still, he was reluctant to awaken.

"Aiden, Taylor and Leo…you…I should have known…I shouldn't have trusted you!" Danny's voice escaladed with anger. He changed into his Phantom form, hands glowing with rage and eyes locked on Vlad with a piercing gaze.

"You told us they were _dead!_" Cecelia's face was boiling hot as she bellowed out the words. Her hands vibrated with electrical energy which soon flowed throughout her entire body as though she was a conductor.

Danielle held back Cecelia and Tucker and Valerie held back Danny. The two Fentons struggled to break free of their friends' holds.

Danny and Cecelia were so mad now that they were ready to _kill_ Vlad…he had no right to steal their children and keep them for himself!

Even after they saw the remains, they never really wanted to believe that their children had died. Those must have been somebody else's unfortunate children.

Vlad stood up. Barely. "I suppose you want to do away with me now. I don't blame you at all. In a way, it was the worst mistake I ever made. If they'd have grown up with you, they would be just like you now…good people with good hearts. I've spoiled them as they grew up just to prove how much I loved them. I always loved them, and I always will. They softened me. When I took care of them, I put aside my bitterness and focused on _them_. I stopped thinking of myself long ago. Life's much better that way, when you go the selfish route. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them. I think of them as my own, because I never had any. I would have gone right along being a cruel little man unless I had them in my life. I would have never gotten the chance to see what a fool I was. Since they were never mine to begin with, I can't prevent you from taking them back to you. They're _your_ children." Vlad wheezed for about half a minute while everybody was exchanging looks.

Taylor herself was a pool of emotions right now. She took shallow breaths and her vision was getting blurry. She didn't know what to do. Leo was also in a state of shock, but he had frozen completely. He couldn't even bear to look at Danny, Cecelia or even Vlad right now. _I need a little bit of advice,_ Taylor thought hard. She closed her eyes and tried to decide how her mind was going to accept all this new information.

She was scared and also mad. But she needed to control herself. _"Knowing things is an obligation which is thrust upon me; revealing those things is a privilege I do not always have." _A small, soft whisper spoke to her in the depths of her mind. Inwardly, she knew that the echoing voice was foreign and not her own thought.

It was Ivan's voice—probably Taylor's mind was reciting a saying she heard on television or on a billboard or in a magazine. Her mind had chosen Ivan's voice because it was soothing…sort of. Taylor knew that it couldn't be possible that Ivan was actually _talking_ to her, through the mind, and beyond such a great distance. No. But then again, a few weeks ago Taylor didn't even know what a Tossi _was_.

The blanket of silence that covered the room seemed dead eerie. Taylor was hoping someone would start talking.

And then Aiden started to wake up. He groaned and rubbed his scalp through his messy hair. Everyone in the room was too awestruck to even so much as lent him a hand. It was Leo who finally sprang to life and helped Aiden steady himself.

"Dad? Leo? What's going on?" Aiden looked like he was going to be sick. Before he knew it, he was being hugged by two strangers to him—Danny and Cecelia. Aiden blinked, trying to focus on them. "You two are my real parents. I remember your faces. But I don't understand. You died on that train crash where father over here saved my life and the twins' lives. I don't…I don't get it…" Aiden's voice was breaking.

Taylor was the first to let a tear fall.

"Taylor is my sister?" Mara inquired, a look of pure joy and admiration streaked across her young face.

Leo started to cry. He ran to Danny and wouldn't let go of him. "You're the coolest dad ever." Leo whispered.

"You're a pretty awesome mom." Taylor hugged Cecelia warmly.

Aiden stood in the midst of all them, frowning coldly. He glared at the Fentons, he glared at Vlad. Aiden felt left-out and betrayed. "Where've you all been, then? Since you already know them?" Aiden asked the twins.

"Well," Leo began but he couldn't finish.

"They've been in the ghost zone." Danielle said.

"Helping us stop a war." Valerie added.

"They're real heroes." Tucker smiled slightly.

"They're just like we were when we were kids." Said Cecelia.

"They're self-sacrificing and humble. Those aren't traits that can be taught." Danny peered over at Vlad. "They have to be learned. They must have known a lot of love in their lives." Danny seemed almost thankful, now that his rage had dissipated.

"They will _now_. Now that you've got them." Vlad's voice finally broke. He looked at each of the three kids softly with a tenderness in his eye. He really _does_ love them. That's why he's why he's going to let them go. "Leo, Taylor, Aiden, do you want to go and live with your real parents?"

"Yes." Leo said urgently. "Sorry, dad, I love you, but well, uh, I guess you're not "dad" anymore. Imagine that! I'm the son of _Danny Phantom!_" It was obvious that Leo wouldn't get over the thrill of that for a while now.

"Dad? Vlad? Whoever you are, I still love you, but it's only proper that I live with my real family. I love them to. They've got a whole little neighborhood back in the ghost zone and everyth—"

Taylor finally noticed that Vlad was crying more heavily now than before. "Don't forget to visit once an' a while." He said softly.

Taylor gave him a squeezing hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of us all those years." She let go. "You know, Danny and Cecelia—mom and dad—wouldn't have been able to take care of us anyways because they were in the middle of a war. _I _think that everything worked out the best that it possibly could be, right? I mean, after the war's ended, we're all still in one piece and we're all still together. Vlad, I'll never forget you. I'm not going to keep telling myself that someday I will be a hero. No. That's not right. I am a hero. And I'm going to continue in that path." Taylor stepped towards her true parents. Danny and Cecelia put their arms around her.

"I'm so proud." Said Danny.

"Our little heroes." Cecelia pulled the twins close.

"You'll always be my heroes too, Leo and Taylor." Vlad wiped his tears on the cuff of his plaid sleeve.

"Hey, wait a minute here, guys! You're forgetting about me! I ain't no hero and you know it. I've got the best grades, best sports programs, and everybody likes me. So why have you all failed to let me in on your little secret?" Aiden snapped. He didn't give them a chance to reply before he said, "Since you've all made it very clear that you don't want me to be a part of your grand adventure, I'm going to stay here with the father that raised me. I don't _want_ to move in with these strangers. I want to stay right here and keep my life just the way it is. I like things this way." Aiden stomped.

"Aiden—" Taylor was cut off.

"Have it your way." Danielle said.

"That's _exactly_ how I like it." Aiden stormed off to his bedroom where he buried his face in his pillow and pretended that none of this had ever happened.

Vlad, however, waved to the twins eagerly as they moved out three weeks later. He'd miss them, sure, but they'd come back and visit. It was as the Fenton aerocar was flying away that Vlad remembered something.

"_I'm still the only one who knows about your powers, Leo."_ Vlad whispered to himself as he slowly hobbled away from the windowsill.


	38. Epilogue

**Daddy's Little Heroes **

**By Prenn**

**. Here is the epilogue!**

**Epilogue**

Just as everything seemed to be settling down for the Fentons, the Foleys and the Baxters, _he'd proposed!_ The news spread like a wildfire.

Garth Lloyd and Sam Manson were finally going to get married! After all these years! It's about time!

Lolita was aching to see her great friends Leo and Taylor again, but with all the planning, she didn't have time. The new house in Amity Park was gorgeous, and it was only a few streets down from the Baxters. Lolita had already met Jack and Maddie Fenton, the neighbors from across the street, who were helping the soon-to-be husband and wife build a ghost portal.

Lolita considered it an honor to meet the very couple who had given birth to Danny Phantom. It's cool.

Pretty soon, everyone within the Team Phantom network would be swarming the little black-shingled house that Garth and Sam now called home. They had missed Amity Park, so Sam decided to take out money from her savings and buy them a house. This would be the house they lived in as a family, because back in the ghost zone Sam had the apartment and Garth had the castle.

Since the Manson family was always very well-off in terms of money, it was no problem at all for Sam to buy the new house. And now that she was out of the ghost zone and had access to her fortune, she could now afford to fix up that dreadful little apartment she'd been squeaking by on for years.

In the new house, there were four bedrooms and three bathrooms—cozy—and so there was a lot of room for guests.

Given the level of secrecy within the network of Team Phantom, who knows when extra space might be called for? And then there was the constant reminder lingering in Lolita's ear that Jack and Maddie had no idea that two of their children were half ghost.

There was still so much to do in preparation for the wedding that Lolita felt overwhelmed. Lucky for her, in five days the Fentons would be visiting the house for the first time—Danny Cecelia, Mara, Leo and Taylor Fenton, that is.

**~FIN~**


	39. Special Announcement!

**Daddy's Little Heroes **

**Special Announcement**

I am planning on writing a REAL sequel for this story because I know how that compared to this, DLA was poop.

I've got some ideas right now, but they're not enough yet to form a plot. I know when I need help, and I'm not afraid to ask. Do any of you have ideas for a sequel? If you do, please post in a comment.

When I post the sequel, I'm just going to add it onto this and it'll be as if the story was continuing on :D so yea, it's much better than my sucky original idea. I'm planning on keeping DLA up right now, but just so ya know, it's not the real sequel. I may remove DLA if I can get a good sequel going right here.

Right now I'm trying to decide who the main protagonist in the sequel will be, cuz it's gotta be one of the Fenton kids (Taylor, Leo, or Mara. Not Aiden). I'm kinda wary about using Taylor again, but she seems like the most normal character. Leo obviously has the coolest powers, but isn't it cliché to have the main protagonist have the best powers? That's why I picked Taylor to be the hero in the first story.

But if I pick Mara, then, that changes everything.

For those of you who are new to this story/and/or are only reading this "chapter" here, in my story Danny has four children:

Aiden, who is 100% human (and very bitter/jealous about it)

Taylor who is 98% human and 2% ghost

Leo who is 33% human, 33% ghost, and 33% human-electric (and 100% AWESOME!)

And the youngest is Mara, who is 100% ghost

Umm, yeah so if you have any ideas/suggestions, feel free to comment or PM me! I encourage it!

:D thank y'all for reading


	40. I Saw Mommy Kissing Danny Phantom

**Daddy's Little Heroes**

**By Prenn**

**. This is the story of how Mara learned exactly who her parents really are! Really doesn't fit into DLH anywhere, so it's just going to be here by itself. Yah, so now you can see it here as an addition to the canon of DLH as well as a stand-alone oneshot! **

**.**

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Danny Phantom**

This is the oneshot telling how four-year-old Mara Fenton learned daddy's secret. :D

(*Mara's POV*)

My bedroom was in a small apartment on the second floor. I lived there with my parents. I was just about to start primary school, mommy said. I could overhear mommy and daddy talking in the hallway because my door was open just a sliver. I climbed out of my toddler bed and crawled slowly to the door.

"Danny, Mara will be safe at primary school. Then you can finally go back to your old career." Mommy said gently.

Being four, I had no idea what a "career" was, but it didn't take a genius to know that somehow _I_ was preventing daddy's "career".

I could hear daddy pacing. "Do you really think Mara will be safe there? While we're going back to ghost-hunting?"

"You could always get one of your sisters to watch her."

"Jazz's too busy. But Danielle might. And besides, Mara likes Danielle better."

"So it's settled then. After school, Mara will go stay at Aunt Danielle and Uncle Tucker's place."

"Agreed." Daddy said. "I'll go ask Danielle right now."

They stopped talking now. Had they walked away?

There was a blinding flash of light just then. I shut my eyes, but that didn't seem to make a difference. All of a sudden, it was gone. I had to know what that was.

Bravely, I held my breath as I peeked through the door's slit.

I gasped silently at who I saw. It was no longer daddy standing with mommy, but it was _Danny Phantom_. And they were hugging and kissing. I just noticed that me and Danny Phantom shared the same snow white hair.

"Mommy!" I screamed impulsively. I had now gotten their attention, I hope. "What are you doing?"

Mommy and Danny Phantom stopped to look at me. They looked very uncomfortable and suddenly very serious.

"Mara, do you know who this is?" Mommy asked me.

Slowly but surely, I emerged from my alcove. "That's Danny Phantom." I pointed a finger and lowered my eyebrows. "Does daddy know you've been hugging him?"

Mommy and Danny Phantom exchanged cautious glances and seemed to be reading each other's minds.

"We weren't going to tell you just yet…" Mommy began.

"…But it's time you learned." Said Danny Phantom.

The blinding light appeared again, and I could see that it came from two rings that appeared on Danny Phantom's waist. This time, I kept my eyes open so that I could see. And what I now saw was my daddy standing there.

"What?" I asked, baffled.

"You see, Mara," daddy picked me up, "I'm a very lucky guy because, well, I'm a ghost and a human. I can change into a ghost when I want to, and I can also become human when I want to. There are only a small handful of people like me in the whole world."

"Four, actually." Mommy said.

"And two of them are bad guys." Daddy added.

I gasped.

"Aunt Danielle is just like me." Daddy smiled.

"What about me, then?" I asked, hoping I was both ghost and human.

"Mara, you are a ghost. You're a full ghost, which is the last thing I expected to have in my child. Since I'm only _half_ ghost, and you're _all_ ghost, that means you have more powers than me."

"Powers?" I asked doubtfully.

"Sure, all ghosts have powers." Mommy said.

"Are you a ghost?" I pointed toward her.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm human. But I have a special power." She held out her hand and electricity swirled around, all yellow and cackling.

"That stuff's the same color of my eyes." I said.

"Your daddy and I have powers, and those powers are part of us." Mommy said.

"One day, you'll learn to use your powers and become just as powerful as me."

"Wait a minute, if you're Danny Phantom, than that means that you're the leader of that big famous team that the neighborhood kids always talk about."

Mommy and daddy nodded. I smiled.

"So can we count you in?" They looked at me.

"In what?"

"As an honorary member of the team."

I beamed. "Of course!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you daddy. I love you, too, mommy."

"I was just about to ask Danielle to watch over you, but now that you know everything, I suppose we don't have anything to worry about by letting you be at primary school." Daddy said.

"Mara, sweetie, what we live in is called the Ghost Zone. Everybody you meet at primary school will be a ghost." Mommy said. "At primary school, the teachers will teach you the basics of using your powers."

"Before, I didn't want to go. But now I really do!" I squealed.

"But first, how about a flight around the park?" daddy changed back into Danny Phantom.

I giggled.

He flew us through the wall and all around the neighborhood. I had never before been so happy in my little life! I was the daughter of the coolest guy in the world: Danny Phantom! Wohoo!


	41. Bad Omen

**Phantom Dreamland**

**By Prenn**

**. The sequel!**

(Title is subject to change if I decide on a better one, but for now, that's it's official name. it will also be known as DLH 2, because it is the sequel after all)

Here is the REAL sequel to Daddy's Little Heroes, called Phantom Dreamland. It takes place after Sam's wedding described in DLA, and Taylor Fenton is just beginning to tap into her powers.

Although I did change some things, in this story, Lolita lives with her parents in the Manson house, and Ivan lives with his single mother. And the Fenton kids have cousins: Alek and Toby Foley (Danielle and Tuck's kids) who are ages 10 and 7.

Phantom Dreamland is the story of the events from the other half of the school year. Taylor, Leo, and Aiden are all attending Casper High. Aiden chose to live with Vlad, the father who raised him. Casey, Ivan and Lolita are also attendees of Casper High. The main characters are going to be Taylor, Leo and Ivan, since they all have powers. I'm going to throw Casey in there somewhere too, but later.

Okay, here's the plot:

So everybody is caught off-guard when Nocturn attacks Amity Park.

Ivan wakes up one morning and realizes everybody is asleep. How will he be able to combat the foe he does not know? He only has immunity because he's a Tossi. And albeit, he's the _only_ Tossi in the human realm who cares about the humans. After many unsuccessful events, he discovers that the only way to wake people up is to get inside their dreams. Most people have mental walls for that sort of thing, but Ivan knows one person who doesn't—his best friend Taylor Fenton. Together, Taylor and Ivan are going to have to be the heroes of Amity Park, as well as a few other characters that get dragged along with them.

I hope you enjoy this story. Let me know what you think of it!

**.**

**Prologue: Bad Omen**

There's still a taste of bitterness in the air between Aiden Fenton and his younger siblings. A tint of jealousy? A whirlpool of emotions? Your guess is as good as mine. He wishes he had powers, and that's obvious. He always thought he was the special one in the family.

Taylor Fenton has returned to her former throne at the top of the social food chain—which is exactly where she likes to be. With her brother Leo at her side, she is truly invincible.

Casey Baxter has gone back to being the invisible nerd with the startings of bad acne. Every so often he'll hear a smooth, preppy voice and smile slightly because he knows its Taylor talking to her popular friends.

Ivan Lester seems to be the only teen who hasn't found his crowd yet. For now, he's just that kid in the grey tee-shirt who sits by himself at lunch. Nobody has any idea who he is or why he's even a member of their town. And the strangest thing is, he doesn't know the answer either.

Danny Fenton is back on track with his astronaut career. He's been able to bring home the cash so he and his family can live a pretty high-life. They've moved into a pretty classy two-story house with glass windows, a swimming pool, and a view. Danny's wife Cecelia got a job teaching martial arts to kids in the downtown city area, and she's not doing too bad with the cash crop either.

Every morning, the whole family is up at six for some combat training, in case things should go awry in the little town of Amity Park. But ever since the war in the ghost zone has ended, there's been little to no ghost activity. Even the Tossi are putting up a silent barrier. Nothing ever goes wrong anymore. Isn't that great?

.

Taylor often lies on her bed on top of all the pillows and just stares out the window. She's glad she doesn't have her parents' powers, because, powers mean responsibility.

Well, Taylor does have _one_ power.

Only one.

But it's not _that_ special.

It's heat. Warmth. Not fire, just heat.

But Taylor has no idea how to use it yet.

The only reason she found out about it was in a dream she had. A dream that Ivan apparently walked into. Tossi can walk into dreams, and it's kind of unsettling at first.

But once you get past the fact that it's totally invading privacy, dreamwalking can be kinda cool.

"See ya soon, Ivan." Taylor said as she crawled under the covers. Ivan knew he was always welcome in her dreams.

Tonight, Taylor's dream took place in her very own high school, Casper High. Taylor was head cheerleader here. Her brother Leo was by her side cracking some kind of quirky joke. The kids were all going about business as usual. Only, they all looked fantastic in Taylor's dream. All but one.

Casey Baxter.

The geek next door.

In Taylor's dream, Casey scowled at her and he was the only kid in school who blatantly hated her because she was a preppy cheerleader. Taylor returned his scowl as he walked past carrying a tray of food. She tripped him and he fell. Suddenly everybody in the whole cafeteria was laughing at Casey.

Taylor noticed she was wearing somebody's varsity jacket.

Ivan helped Casey stand up. Casey took one look at Ivan and scampered away.

"Ivan?" Taylor stared intently at the boy.

Ivan was silent. He took hold of her little warm hands and pulled her outside into the sunshine. They sat down on the grass.

"What's wrong?" Taylor had grown accustomed to recognizing Ivan's emotions as he let her see them. Even though the surroundings seemed completely serene—as they always were in Taylor's dreams—there was still that bad omen in the background.

"Nothing's wrong." Ivan looked down at his fingers as he ran them through the healthy green grass. "Yet."

"Have you been having visions? Of the future?"

"Only one."

"About…" Sometimes Taylor had to prod the boy into sharing what he was feeling.

"Bad things. Really bad things. Somebody near to us is going to be lost. Forever. Masses of people are going to lose control and become useless. I fear the end of the world is coming. Maybe it is…" Ivan was breathing shallowly and his skin was turning a little paler.

Taylor shook his shoulder. He looked upward at her suddenly. "Who? Who is going to die?"

"I don't know _everything_."

Now Taylor was on the verge of panic. Suddenly he sun began to beat ultra-hot rays. The ground reflected the intense temperature right back at them. Taylor felt like she was swimming in sweat; she was so hot.

"You need to calm yourself." Ivan said coolly.

"How?"

The two of them stood up. Ivan pressed his forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes. Somehow Taylor always felt calmer when she was close to that boy. There was just something about him, that, well, she knew she was safe and well cared for when he was around.

"Let's talk about something else."

"Sure." Taylor always found she was smiling when she was close to him like this. "What should we talk about?"

"Leo."

"Leo?"

"Leo. He's a very special boy, you know. I've met halfbreeds before and in all my life, I've never seen anything like, well, whatever he is."

"He's not completely human?" This was definitely news to Taylor.

Ivan laughed, which surprised Taylor greatly. Because Ivan rarely laughed. "There is nobody like Leo in the entire world. And there probably never will be. Out of all of your siblings, Leo's the only one who inherited your _mother's_ power. See, you, Mara, and Leo all inherited your father's power to some extent. But Leo…"

"He's half ghost like our father?" Taylor gasped in excitement.

"No! No, Taylor. Leo isn't half of anything at all. You've taken basic biology courses, I'm sure?"

Taylor nodded.

"Then you know about the _law_ that genetic chromosomes come in pairs?"

"Yes."

"Well, Leo's come in _triplets_. He is human, ghost, and electric. He has all three co-existing within him. He has less ghost power than your father, and also less electric power than your mother, but if you combine the powers together, he has more general power than either of your parents."

"Wow. I didn't know that was even possible."

"And yet here he is. He thinks he's just a normal human. So did you, until I told you what you were. You need to tell Leo, and you need to tell your parents."

Taylor heard the ticking of the clock beside her bed and she knew it was time to wake up. "Ivan, could you wake me up?"

"Why don't you do it." Ivan said with a half-smile as he left her dream.

Taylor knew that all she had to do to wake up was open her eyes in real life. One, two, three. Open.

And like magic she was back in her large room with pink walls, a bean bag chair, a television, a desk, assorted nail polish, tons of Bath and Body Works products, and a small assortment of stuffed animals from her childhood days.


	42. Casey Makes His Move

**Phantom Dreamland**

**By Prenn**

**. Destiny Foley belongs to DeLorean Hegehog. Sorry it took me sooo long to update XDD hope you're all still interested in PDL. Welp, here's another chapter! Review if you wanna! It would give me lots of lulz**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Casey Makes His Move**

It was six o'clock. That means it's time for the best part of the day! The part Taylor always looked forward to: personal training with Danny Phantom and Cecelia Fenton, AKA: Taylor's awesome parents.

Taylor raided her closet for something loose to wear that she didn't care if sweat got on it. She pulled on a blue tank top and little black shorts from her days on the eighth grade cheerleading squad. She quickly put her hair up in a ponytail to keep her neck from sweating.

After a trot downstairs, Taylor noticed she was the first kid who had woken up this morning. "Hello, mom, daddy." Taylor hugged them like the sweet little princess she was.

"Hey Taylor, I've got some good news!" Danny seemed happier than usual as he, Cecelia and Taylor all walked outside. "Ready for some _expert_ combat training?"

"Yeah!" Taylor jumped up and down excitedly. "I've got some good news for you too!"

Leo dragged out of the house in his pajamas, his hair a mess. He was wearing a baggy old _Rocky Horror_ shirt and neon green sweatpants that were so old they had holes where the knees were. Mara phased right through her window and flew down on the ground amidst her family. she was wearing a yellow shirt with a muffin on it and cute little pink capris and purple tennis with stars on them.

"I am _so_ into this." Mara said with a giggle.

"Mmmhhh." Leo groaned.

"Wake up, son!" Danny gave Leo a good, hearty, pat on the back.

Leo grunted sheepishly and checked his watch. "I don't wake up until 7:00."

"What was it you wanted to say, Taylor?" Cecelia smiled at her daughter.

Taylor looked up at her mother, strong, tall, and young. Since Cecelia was never the maternal type of woman, she wanted her children to see her as more of a big sister. That's exactly how Taylor saw her anyways.

"Um, I wanted to say…" When they all stared at her, she felt very uncomfortable. She wrapped a few strands of hair and twisted it around her finger for awhile. "Um…"

"What are we doing today? Huh? Is it going to be kicking? Flying? Fighting? Guns? Knives?" Mara flew around everybody and got them all to pay attention to her instead of to her sister.

Taylor frowned. "I'll tell you after school." Taylor said to her daddy.

"Okay." Danny said to Taylor. He got the attention of all of the kids as he said, "Today we will be learning how to combat ghosts. Your mother's going to teach you the moves, and as for myself, you all are going to try and fight me."

"Cool!" Leo suddenly snapped back to earth.

"Fun." Taylor said halfheartedly. She was so used to being daddy's little princess. But now that she was a Fenton, she was not the center of attention.

"But I've fought ghosts loads of times." Mara crossed her arms and pouted a little.

"Are ya…_scared_?" Danny knew how the little girl thought.

"No! Never!" Mara sprang to life.

Danny smiled. "Allright, Cecelia, show 'em the moves."

Taylor, Leo, and Mara directed their attention toward Cecelia. "Taylor, you told me you took martial arts as a child."

Taylor nodded.

"What belt did you make it to?

"Blue belt."

Cecelia flashed her fist at Taylor's face. Taylor was able to swerve it away, but not black it completely. Cecelia threw random attacks at Taylor, who only blocked them and did not react quick enough to fight back.

Leo and Mara watched them.

Cecelia threw her right leg at Taylor's ankles, causing Taylor to trip and fall to the grass. "Umph." Taylor had the wind nearly knocked out of her. Cecelia's foot was on Taylor's back, forcing her to stay on the ground.

Taylor rolled over, causing Cecelia's foot to falter and Taylor to grab it.

"Ten bucks on mom." Mara said.

"Fine." Leo agreed. "You're on."

"There's no way Taylor can beat her." Mara whispered. "So you might as well pay in advance."

"I'm not gonna take that chance."

Taylor quickly pulled Cecelia to the ground in a contorted position. Taylor used all of her strength just to stand up with Cecelia's arms strangling her waist. Taylor launched a powerful kick that broke her free of one of Cecelia's arms.

The other arm let out a quick push and Taylor fell to the ground, once more, completely exhausted. "I give up!" Taylor said. Cecelia stood to her feet with little effort and pulled Taylor back up into a standing position.

"You're awesome, mom!" Mara said exuberantly. She smugly smiled at Leo, who now owed her ten bucks.

"Thank you, Mara. Taylor, you obviously have much to learn." Cecelia said confidently. Upon looking at Cecelia, Taylor compared herself to her mother. Cecelia didn't look any different than how she started out this morning.

But Taylor had hair escaping from her ponytail, her bangs were all over the place, and there were grass stains on her tank top and mud on her knees. Ew. "I'd…better go take a shower." Taylor smiled nervously as she escaped into the house.

Breakfast was at 7:12 today. Ivan arrived just in time, and Casey was fashionably late as usual.

"Why are _you_ here?" Taylor asked Casey when he came into the house. He shot her a cold glare, but she ignored it. She made sure that Ivan was sitting by her. He was her best friend after all.

Afterwards, they'd all walk to Casper High together. naturally, Casey and Leo split away to go and chat with Lolita or somebody. And that left Taylor and Ivan.

"No, I don't think you should dye your hair black." Ivan read her mind. "I can't picture you as anything other than, well, _blonde_."

Taylor giggled. Their hands were so close together. She wanted so badly to reach out and touch it…she wanted to touch him. She craved him. Thoughts like these she kept buried deep within the vaults of her mind, hoping to show him only if the time would come when it would be right. They walked onwards to class. Taylor walked into English and Ivan walked into PysEd.

Raven Venturi attended Casper High, and she was dating one of the hottest Jocks in school, Aiden Masters. But the thing about Aiden was that he really was a Fenton, and the thing about Raven was that she really wasn't human. Maybe the reason their relationship had lasted all these years was because they _both_ had something to hide. Raven was a member of the more common race of Tossi—the psychic type.

Raven was very suspicious of the new girl in her class—Destiny Foley. Now, Raven sat next to Destiny and could tell that she was half-ghost like her mother, Dani Foley. Raven was a bit disappointed when she learned that Destiny really has no use for her powers.

At the end of class, Destiny approached Aiden just to tell him she was his cousin. Raven could sense Aiden was very troubled about this, because he just blew her off. Raven chased after her boyfriend, leaving a bewildered Destiny behind at the class roster.

"Aiden, you can't just run away from these things. You have a nice big family. You should be grateful." Raven held his hand. She always knew exactly how to calm him down.

Aiden sighed. He really didn't want to argue with Raven because he loved her very much. So he gave her a soft kiss on her peach lips.

"Someday you're going to face facts. You're not a Masters anymore. You're a _Fenton_." She assured him.

When lunchtime arrived, Destiny sat with Taylor, Lolita, Leo, Casey and Ivan…and a whole bunch of other people. Taylor was talking about some dress she had bought with Lolita. Casey and Leo were chatting about some CSI episode that was on last night. Destiny felt lost, since she didn't know any of these topics.

"Feeling left out, huh?" Ivan noted. "Now you understand what it's like to be me sometimes."

Startled at hearing the boy's velvet voice in her head, Destiny spilled her milk. "Ugh, Ivan, you are such a creep!" She said aloud. Suddenly everybody stopped talking to look at her.

"Look away." Ivan warned them.

Casey glanced over at Taylor to see what she was wearing today. Her pink V-neck shirt dipped a little low. Taylor glared at him.

"You know something that's been on my mind awhile?" Lolita got her friends' attention. "A party. When's the last time we all had a good old-fashioned party? Just the six of us?"

"How about we all come to my place tonight. We could watch_ Twilight _or something." Taylor suggested.

"You can count me in." Lolita said.

"Ditto." Said Ivan.

"Since I live there, I'll most likely be attending." Leo said.

"Hmm, directly after school?" Casey asked Taylor.

"Yup."

"I'll just walk home with you guys."

"Destiny, how about you?" Leo asked his cousin. Everybody looked at her, awaiting the reply.

"Uh, I dunno, I'm not the "party" type of girl. I'll see ya tomorrow, guys." Destiny decided.

After school, Leo, Taylor, Casey, Ivan and Lolita all walked to the Fenton house together and landed in the family room where they watched the first three _Twilight_ movies.

Midway through _Eclipse_, Leo and Lolita had fallen asleep. Ivan was starting to drift off as well. Casey was tired too, but had his eyes glued to the television screen. And also, he was waiting for his chance to make his move on Taylor.

Every light in the house was dark. Mara, Danny and Cecelia were already asleep in their bedrooms. It was 1:02 in the morning. Casey slowly inched his arm around Taylor, who seemingly did not notice. She was totally entranced in the kisses that Edward and Bella were sharing.

Casey held his breath as his wrist brushed her silky, soft, blond hair—she was so perfect, so beautiful. She _had_ to belong to him. She just _had_ to. One day she'd wake up and realize that he loved her even though he used to hate her. One day, she'd need to give in and love him back, just like Bella did with Jacob.

Casey almost took Taylor's soft face in his hands and kissed her—he wished he had done so before she paused the movie to get up and pee. It took a lotta nerve for Casey to follow her into the hallway, and tell her to "Stop."

She turned around and frowned at him. "I didn't realize anyone else was still awake."

Casey took a few steps closer. "Well, I am."

Slightly confused, she just stood there for a moment. And that moment was just long enough for Casey to steal a kiss from her upon those two soft red lips.


	43. If I Should Die Before I Wake

**Phantom Dreamland **

**By Prenn**

**. I'm finally getting back into the DLH mood, which should be good to hear! As always, R&R!**

**Chapter 2 If I Should Die Before I Wake**

Taylor wholeheartedly thought about smacking Casey Baxter. And she did. The whip was clean and crisp, and it left a painful sting upon his forlorn cheek.

Throughout the rest of the night the five friends slumbered in silence. Taylor shut the television off, and closed the windows of the house. The midnight sky was sleek and had a purplish glow to it. Taylor caught one last glimpse before the tiredness won and she drifted off into the world of dreams.

In Taylor's dream she was going to a poetry recital at the coffee shop a few blocks away from Casper High. Taylor stepped in and took a seat in the front row. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt. Lolita came in and sat down next to her.

"Leo's up next!" Lolita cheered. Everybody clapped.

Leo appeared on the stage holding a mic and wearing a cheap tux. He was wearing that boyish smile.

"Now I lay me down to sleep  
>I pray the Lord my soul to keep<br>If I should die before I wake  
>I pray the Lord my soul to take"<p>

"I've heard that poem before." Taylor said. Lolita ignored her. Taylor felt somebody pulling her arm. Somebody was whispering in her ear.

"You have to wake up." Taylor whipped around. It was Ivan—and he was wearing his grey tee shirt. "Well, don't just stand there staring at me! You need to wake up. Now. It's an emergency." Ivan sounded worried.

Something was off.

Something was wrong. This wasn't right. Ivan never worried.

Taylor just thought it was part of the dream and carried on.

"Taylor. There's a ghost outside. He's put everyone to sleep using a helmet of sorts…I can't pull it off them." Ivan forced Taylor to look at him. "Leo, Lolita, Casey, Mara, your parents…they're all asleep!"

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Would I _ever_ lie to you, Taylor?"

Taylor leaned in to get a closer look at those eyes. Those golden brown eyes with mahogany swirling around the centers…it was almost trancelike. She trusted him and took his strong hand. All she had to do was open her eyes.

The real world was a blur. Taylor was still tired, and she almost wished she could close her eyes again. But her body had already started to wake up. Ivan's warm hand was linked to hers in the real world. She sat up from the bed. A helmet popped off, lifeless and dead. It released her blond hair from the trap.

Taylor looked at Ivan's compassionate face, and then at the alarm clock.

"It's almost noon." She mumbled.

Ivan helped her stand up.

"Why do I feel tipsy, as if I just drank a whole bottle of alcohol?" She blinked hard to keep her eyes open. Ivan pointed his long finger at the silvery mechanical helmet which now lie on the bed. "I don't understand."

"Maybe you will once you take a look outside." Ivan pushed the pink bedroom curtains aside.

Taylor's breath stopped. The whole sky was but a purply film. The stars were out still, with no sign of the sun. Nighttime stretched onward forever without the light of day. "I have no words." Taylor whispered.

Ivan nodded. "So far, you're the only one I've been able to wake up. I'm not even sure what happened. I can't read thoughts of the people who have those helmets on." Ivan and Taylor walked into the living room, where Casey, Lolita and Leo were all asleep on the floor. All three of them seemed very peaceful, despite the helmets. Taylor reached down to remove Leo's, but then received a horrible zap.

"This is useless!" Taylor rubbed her sore hand.

Ivan shook his head sadly.

"What is it doing to them?" Taylor demanded.

Ivan shrugged. "I woke up like normal. I wasn't wearing a helmet."

"If only we had my mother's powers, hmm." Taylor and Ivan checked Cecelia and Danny's bedroom. Both were in the same state as the teens down below. So was Mara. Taylor looked hopefully at Ivan. "Why can't you wake up them just like you woke me up?"

"Well, I can't…because I can only enter the dreams of those who are open-minded and let me in. I've tried with all of these guys. None of them trust me like you do." Taylor's face flushed a brilliant crimson. Ivan seemed to ignore it and the two walked outside. "I've been awake for four hours. And in that time, no cars have crossed the street. No pedestrians have passed. It's as if the whole _town's_ asleep."

"That would not be so good."

"Everything's so quiet."

"It's awful."

"Yeah."

Taylor just realized she had been holding on to his arm. He was so warm and comforting. And comfort she needed during this testing time. She found herself slowly leaning her head upon his shoulder.

"There's always that Tossi girl who's dating your brother. I've seen her at school. She's a psychic like me. I wonder if she'd be awake—that'd test my theory."

"Ohmygosh Aiden!" Taylor rattled. She grabbed Ivan's shoulders and pulled them face-to-face. "We _have_ to see if he's alright!"  
>"Calm down." Ivan said simply. "Take my hand."<p>

"What are you doing?" She trusted him slowly and hung on tightly.

Ivan closed his eyes and concentrated on a deep force. A Tossi force. He was asking something of himself that he could scarcely do. He was hoping for flight.

"Ivan!" Taylor laughed. "What in the world?"

When Ivan opened her eyes, both of them were hovering a few feet above the ground. Ivan looked down and instantly got all dizzy.

"You didn't tell me you could fly!"

"Very hard." He said, fighting the urge to heave. "Tossi get very bad—whatcha call it—motion sickness."

Taylor giggled.

"I'll take us to Vlad's manor. But from there, we're going to have to walk it. Deal?" He asked woozily.

"Deal." She smiled. And they were off.

Ivan and Taylor were far, far away before somebody finally came out of the Fenton house. His hair was blond and scruffy from being bunched up in a helmet. And he was scowling, knowing he was too late to get their attention before they flew away. "This always happens to me." Casey grumbled darkly.

He just stood there in the middle of the concrete street contemplating what to do. What _could_ he do? He was caught in a freaky situation. The moment he opened his eyes, he regretted waking up. Even if it was his dream that had scared him the first place. He dreamed of a monster…a ghost king of the night.


	44. Testing Time

**Phantom Dreamland**

**By Prenn**

**. Thanks for 8000 hits btw ^.^ Taylor feels so loved! Comment plz! I'm so glad to be getting back into the action/suspense/romance mood of DLH! I'm sure y'all are too! DLH gets so many hits so I know you guys are reading this…and I know you're loving it :D**

**.**

**Chapter 3 Testing Time**

The Masters mansion has never before been so cold. Time after time, Taylor and Ivan felt a shiver up their spine as they scanned the house for anything alive. Vlad Masters was asleep in the grandeur of his canopy bed, wearing one of those freaky helmets. Aiden, too, had fallen under the eerie blanket of slumber.

The lavender glow from the outside world seemed to cut through the windows and walls and into the house. Nighttime was no longer just a type of sky or a time of day. It was in the air. It was in their breath. It was _everywhere_.

Taylor and Ivan sat down on a sofa. This was a desperate attempt to gather themselves and try to figure out what in the world they could do next.

"Raven Venturi. She's a Tossi. If we find her, and she's awake, then I'll be forced to come to the conclusion that Tossi are not affected by these helmets. Or whatever put them on."

"_All_ Tossi?"

"The psychic ones at the very least." Ivan added. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a second." Ivan went into the bathroom and removed the brown colored contacts he was so used to wearing now. They masked his true eyes—Tossi eyes—gold swirling all around. Taylor always preferred his natural eyecolor over the fake one.

When he came back into the room, she smiled. He extended a hand to her, intending her to take it. "What's this for?" She inquired.

Ivan smiled halfway. There was a fleeting look in his eye. He was about to do something very dangerous. And a dangerous boy she liked.

In the twinkling of an eye, Taylor felt a blur surround her. When the vision cleared up, she was astounded by the world around her. This world looked no more human than Ivan. This was the place Ivan's father came from. The Tossi realm.

Casey Baxter shrewdly ransacked the Fenton house for anything usable in the way of protection. Because, undoubtedly, something was out there. Something with power over them. Something stronger than them.

And Casey Baxter was too strong-willed to let whatever it was win.

The blond boy dove into every closet, every dresser, and every box. The trove of items he had so far collected included a surgical mask, a biking helmet, and black jeans. Superstitions couldn't hurt to follow, so he put some garlic in his pocket. He also found a pair of mountain boots as well as black leather gloves.

But he needed a weapon. He needed a line of defense. A pair of knives from the kitchen couldn't hurt. He'd been coming here often enough to know where Danny and Cecelia kept their emergency weapons vault. Aha, a Fenton thermos 4.0 was always a good addition to any ghost hunter's gear. Casey stuffed a handful of grenades into an empty pocket. He avoided touching the mini-rocket launcher.

"Ah, here's something I can use." Casey assumed an anti-ecto bow and arrow. He took several extra arrows.

In the end, his outfit actually looked pretty rad despite its dorkiness. The majority of the ensemble was black and dark blue in color, so Casey looked like a ninja wearing black shades and he had his hair tucked away into the cap. Nobody would recognize him. And on the off chance that there was anybody awake to see him, they'd think him a pretty cool fella.

So it was time to go and check out the world. He really didn't want to do it. He wasn't brave at all. But what else was there to do?

One step out the door was a step into nightmareland. He stealthily—that's what he called it—crept across the damp city sidewalks with his body slightly hunched over. He had the bow at the ready and if need be he would fire.

He was on edge already. He jumped at the most delicate of sounds such as papers blowing in the wind, or pop cans rolling across the sidewalk. He'd probably scream if he knew that he was being followed.

Red sky. Green moon. Little black houses that didn't stand up straight. This was what the Tossi realm looked like, or at least this is what it looked like to the human eye. Taylor instantly fell in love with it.

"Come with me." Ivan held her arm tightly.

Tossi natives were beginning to stare, and some to glare. Ivan had to show them that Taylor was his, and that he would _not_ allow her to be harmed. As it is, the Tossi hated it when any other species came into their realm. Only Tossi were allowed. Only Tossi knew how to teleport in.

Ivan and Taylor sat down on a shiny black bench. There was a fountain next to it. Taylor leaned over, expecting to see her reflection in the clear water. But instead she saw nothing. Nothing but gray water.

"Ivan. Taylor. How nice to see you both here." Raven came out of one of the tall, narrow black houses.

"Raven. So you really _do_ live here." Taylor hugged her.

"I do and I don't. I've got a house in your realm too. I was at a sleepover today, though." Raven took off her red jacket and threw it on the bench. "Seems to me like you've had quite an adventure today."

"That's an understatement." Taylor said, remembering Raven could read her mind.

Raven parted her pink hair to one side. "I'm sorry. I won't be able to help you much. The most I could do would be to wake up Aiden. And then again, he'd only have a panic attack. But no worries, I'll be watching out for you. If ever you need help, you can just come back here."

"We're going to get to the bottom of this." Taylor determined.

"No worries. I have complete faith in you that you'll do your best. However, you can't fix this by yourself—that part is true. Strength comes in numbers and in power. I suggest you scan the town for others that are awake."

"We will." Taylor said.

Ivan teleported the two of them back to the human realm that they called home. "I'm kinda glad I don't live there." Ivan whispered to Taylor. "I really don't like that place at all."

Taylor giggled. "You're such a silly boy, Ivan."

"We should check up on the Foleys. And then to Lolita's parents. Maybe we'll get lucky and somebody will be awake."

"That's a good idea."

"We'll have to walk, though."

"No prob." She held his hand tightly, and then realized she was blushing. "Just to be safe." Her amethyst eyes glistened as she and Ivan proceeded onwards hand in hand.

No smoke from chimneys. Not even a house light was even on. An eerie fog festered in the streets. It made things hard to see, though the teens knew the way.

Around the corner, there was a jibber, a mutter, a ghoulish sound. Taylor pulled Ivan close to the wall so they could hear around it. "What do you suppose…"

And then out of nowhere four identically creepy green ghosts rounded the corner. Their faces were frozen in an angry grin. Taylor's first inclination was to release a scream of utter horror.

Ivan seemed scared too. "_I can't read their minds. It's almost like nothing's there at all._" He said telepathically to Taylor.

Big green ghost hands pulled out a pair of those helmets. There was nowhere to run. Nothing could save them. Ivan's powers were useless, for the first time in his life. The ghouls realized Ivan wasn't human because they saw it in his eyes. The biggest ghost of them all pulled out a scary looking blaster of quite an odd longevity. It had a barrel near a large red button. The weapon was undoubtedly made of some ecto-materials. The foe touched it to Ivan's neck.

"No! Please!" Taylor held Ivan tightly just as the weapon released a jolt. The jolt rapidly crackled and reacted with Ivan's body and flowed into Taylor's as well. Both of them screamed as they fell to the ground. Ivan had been knocked unconscious by whatever the shock was. Taylor could barely breathe and her heart was struggling to pump.

Her whole body was shaking. There was extra energy in her that didn't belong there. As her mind was starting to slip away into slumber, she felt more and more different. She'd been altered. The last things she saw with open eyes was Ivan in a helmet, and a bright white flash that scared even the ghouls away.

And then there was silence and rest.

For a few moments at least.

There was somebody else awake in this town. And she'd been watching Taylor and Ivan intently, waiting for the precise moment to intervene. The opportune moment came when the teens had both been put under. Then the woman could slip them both into her sleek blue vehicle and drive away unnoticed and intangible, back into the safety of the ghost zone.


	45. Unlikely Allies

**Phantom Dreamland**

**By Prenn**

**. One of the things you reader shall enjoy from DLH is all the fancy gadgets! And a huuuge thanx to Nosilla for giving me the motorcycle idea!**

**.**

**Chapter 4 Unlikely Allies**

A whisp of red hair. A green glow from outside. The smell of burnt coffee. The clicking of a keyboard.

Taylor opened her eyes. She was lying on a mattress. A cheap one. In somebody's bedroom. The wall paint was faded blue. Ivan was lying beside her, a helmet on his head. Taylor felt her own head. She didn't have a helmet. Thank God.

She slowly inched her way across the wooded floor. There was a vanity set just a few feet away. Taylor's heart pulsed. She felt her hair. What was once golden blond had been transformed into raven black…that _and_ her eyes were glowing blue. Midnight blue. Suddenly her soft face boiled hot and she began to panic. The person she should have seen in her reflection was no longer there.

And then she remembered the situation. Why had she remembered a flash of red hair?

Taylor put up her fists. There was a hushed conversation happening just a few meters away from this bedroom. Taylor slowly opened the door. Nobody was there. The floorboards of the hallway creaked. A chilly breeze blew in from a fan that was placed in another room.

The voice was getting louder. Taylor had entered the main room. There was a flash of orange as someone moved past. Taylor crouched up against the wall. "Taylor? Is that you?"

She stepped out of hiding. "Aunt Jazz!" She hugged her thin, red-haired aunt. "I was so afraid! What happened? How'd you find me? How are you even _awake_?"

Jazz Fenton took a good look at her young niece. "You're a lucky girl, Taylor. I nabbed you and Ivan just as the sleepwalkers were booting the scene."

"Sleepwalkers? I'm so lost, Aunt Jazz."

"Those big globs of ghost you were trying to fight off. They're the ones who are responsible for everyone in those helmets. They're Nocturn's minions. They do his bidding. And he's the one who's responsible for this disaster."

"I take it you've encountered him before."

"Once or twice." Jazz half-smiled. "Now _I _have a question for _you_."

"Shoot." Taylor and her aunt sat down on the large, boisterous floral print sofa.

"Why didn't you ever tell anybody you were half ghost?" She asked in a gentle, matter-of-fact tone.

Casey Baxter scanned the streets for any sign of activity—human or spectral. Preferably human. His body was scorching hot from wearing the black outfit.

Somebody was tailing close behind him. She was invisible, though, at the moment. She had her eye on him for a while now. But she still needed one _little_ tidbit of confirmation to prove he was trustable. So she whispered in his ear. "What are you doing?"

The voice was fluid, almost like that of a ghost. It echoed through the empty streets. "Whoa? Who's that?" He aimed his bow in all directions, hands quivering and teeth chattering. "Someone there? I've got grenades! And a bow!"

A thin, average-looking ghost of a girl appeared just a few feet away. She was giggling. Her skin was pale, and she had wavy green hair and glowing green eyes. "You're a bit tense, huh?"

"Who are you?" Casey gathered his strength and readied an arrow.

"A friend. A friend you can trust. My name's Karmen." She said calmly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

She shrugged. "I'm a friend of Taylor's. You know her, right?"

Casey put on his best poker face. _Taylor_…Casey was momentarily distracted, but snapped right out of it.

"Anyways, I'm the only other person around here who's awake." Karmen stated coolly.

"Yeah. I can see. Why's that?"

"I'm a ghost. I _had_ been living with my parents in the ghost zone for several months now, until I heard the news about Nocturn invading your world again."

"Nocturn? Again? You mean this has happened before?"

"Yes. Only, Danny Phantom was there to stop it. But by now the whole state of Colorado's asleep. So it'd be of little use now. You may as well give up and help me gather all we can to take refuge in the ghost zone."

"Wait wait wait a minute here. You're telling me to just give up and retreat to the _ghost zone_?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Well, that is NOT going to happen."

"Great!" Karmen smiled broadly. "Then you'll want to come with me."

"What?"

"I was testing you. To see if you'd just give up. But you proved to me that you're not. And I want you to help me."

Casey got that queasy feeling in his stomach. "…Oh."

"Come on. Follow me."

Casey followed the ghost girl to a black, silver and green motorcycle. She got on and expected him to sit behind her. "Aw, no. I'm not a motorcycle guy." He shook his head. Karmen pulled him by the shirt and threw him onto the back seat. "Gosh, what did I get myself into?" Casey muttered under his breath.

Karmen revved the engine loudly. "Hang on tight. You ready?"

Casey wrapped his arms around the slim girl. One last roar of the engine signaled their departure. And not a departure into the street, but into the sky. Karmen's motorcycle could fly. It was as if she could read his mind as she laughed out, "All ghost motorcycles can fly, with the proper energy source of course. And my father makes sure of that. He manufactures and disperses them widely throughout the ghost zone."

"How great for you." Casey said sarcastically. "Where are you taking us anyway?"

"Around town. There's gotta be some more living, breathing people around here." Karmen gasped as they flew overtop a building. "Did you see that?"

"Those…"

"Those are sleepwalkers! They're the freaks who put everyone to sleep!" Karmen tried to excelllerate in speed. "And now they're on our tail!" She started pressing controls, one of which spawned a thin green ecto-shield around the motorcycle.

"Whew!"

"It won't hold us for long. It's not nearly as strong as a real ghosts' shield." The ghastly pair of sleepwalkers began to fire on them. Karmen tried her hardest to throw them off her tail, but they were gaining speed. "I'm going to have to open fire."

"What?!" Casey gasped, panicked.

"Yes. And to do that, I must take down the shield. Sooo… brace yourself."

Casey obeyed. And at the same time the shield went down, he launched two grenades. One missed and hit the window of a building and the other managed to hit the sleepwalker's arm. And then he regenerated. Casey groaned. Karmen launched a pair of booster rockets from the motorcycle. Both were hits, but the sleepwalkers were still able to regenerate. "What do we do now?" Asked an exasperated Casey.

"We go into the ghost zone. They won't dare venture in there."

"Allright."

So they entered through Jack and Maddie Fenton's old ghost portal, since Karmen said it was closer than the portal in the warehouse. And the sleepwalkers remained behind, just as Karmen had predicted. "Well that's a relief."

"What do you suppose we do now?"

"We go to the Team Phantom base of course. Someone's always there operating it." Karmen insisted.

The base was not far from the portal. But it looked closed. Jasper, a blue-skinned red-eyed ghost in a long purple cloak was guarding the base. "Jasper! Let us inside! Please! It's an emergency."

Jasper shook his head gravely.

Casey frowned, "Jasper, _please_!"

"Your father's looking for you, Karmen. He just drove by about a half-hour ago." Jasper stated.

"We need your help, Jasper, the fate of the world is at stake!" Karmen parked the motorcycle. "It's a matter of life or death."

"Several matters actually." Casey added.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "That's what they all say." He said softly.

"What would Clockwork do?" Karmen pulled Jasper's hood away from his face so that she could see both of his eyes. "Bury his stubborn head in the sand like you?"

Jasper sighed, barely affected at all by her words. "I'm only doing what I've been told. Clockwork gave me careful instructions not to leave this island, and not to let anybody in who isn't a member of Team Phantom."

"So, is anybody even in there?" Karmen prodded, trying to slip behind him. "Anybody who would want to talk to us?"

Jasper quickly blocked her. "No and no."

"Well there must be _something_ we can do." Casey frowned at the ghost teens.

"Aha!" Karmen put her hand on Casey's shoulders. "_You_ can get past him!"

"What?"

"In the ghost zone, you humans can pass through stuff. If you want to." Karmen shoved him close to the gate of entrance. Jasper raised a keen eyebrow. "Well, don't just stand there, kid! Get on with it!"

Casey rolled his eyes. He concentrated hard. It was difficult for a logic-bound boy to allow his imagination to process the possibility that he could, in fact, walk through solid objects and come out unharmed on the other side. It took several minutes, but he did it. He was on the other side of that gate. He didn't even pause for one moment.

He just marched on, carrying his bow at the ready of course. There was nobody outside. Casey was nearing the clearing of the front door. He rang the bell and tapped the door a few times. No answer. All was in silence, until Jasper and Karmen came through the gate.

"There isn't anybody inside!" Karmen shouted to Casey. Casey turned to see both ghosts flying up to him. "Jazz Fenton is at her house right now."

Casey turned to Jasper, knowing that he was the only way Karmen could have learned this. "Thanks." He said.

"Don't expect it again." Jasper was already regretting it, but he had a change of heart. He pitied them, as they pitied him.

"Do you know where to find this Jazz?" Casey asked Karmen.

"Of course I do." She gave him a playful nudge as they mounted the motorcycle. "I want to be a Team Phantom member one day."

"You'll make a great addition, I'm sure."

"Thanks…really, I appreciate it." Karmen smiled.

**.**

**Sooo Karmen's BACK! What did you think? ^.^ R&R as always! **


	46. On The Brink

**Phantom Dreamland**

**By Prenn**

**. BRINGING Danny Fenton INTO THE MIX YEAAAAHHHH!**

**.**

**Chapter 5 On The Brink **

"Tell you that I'm _what_?" Taylor asked her aunt. Taylor could scarcely draw a breath.

Jazz had that look in her greenish-blue eye as if the answer was something obvious. She held a clump of Taylor's pitch black hair. "I saw you transform. It was the blinding flash of light that I saw and I knew you must be half ghost like your father. Gosh, does anybody even know? Trust me, your secret is safe with me. I'll not tell a soul without your permission."

"But that's the thing. I'm _not_ half ghost at all, aunt Jazz. I've only got one power, and it's small."

"Oh but you _are_, my dear. I saw you change into your ghost half only seconds after you touched the ground." Jazz insisted. "That's why your hair changed color—and your eyes glow too."

"But my natural hair color _is_ black."

Jazz crossed her arms. "How do you explain the instant change then?"

Taylor sank back into the couch. She really had no explanation for this.

"See?"

"That ray—whatever it was they did to Ivan, I touched it too. It…"

"It must have had a different effect on humans than Tossi. Obviously, it allowed them to pot that cap on him. But for _you_, Taylor, it must have killed you partially."

"And yet I'm still very much alive."

"It gave you ghost powers."

"I don't think so."

"Do you want to sit here and argue or do you want to save Ivan from that horrible dreaming helmet?"

Taylor gave Jazz a stubborn look.

"Allright then, you have to listen to me. I know what I'm talking about. Back when I was sixteen, a similar situation happened where I was stuck in one of those helmets. I know what it's like to wear one. and I also know how to get somebody _out_. The key is not to touch the person, but to have a ghost, or a half-ghost like you, overshadow them and enter their dream and give them something to shock them into awakening. It was your father who woke me up."

"But I'm not half ghost, aunt Jazz! Ivan told me I'm 2% ghost and _that's it_."

Jazz put her arm around Taylor's shoulders and pushed her into the small bedroom where Ivan's beautiful body was lying helplessly on the mattress. "Feel like giving me a hint here, aunt Jazz? What on earth am I supposed to do?"

Jazz shook her head.

Taylor sighed. "And what if I don't have powers after all, then what?"

There was silence. As if Jazz wasn't even there anymore.

"Aunt Jazz?"

In a split second, Taylor felt something tight around her throat, arms perhaps? Whatever it was, it was keeping her head locked in one position while tightening its hold around her body. She was choking slowly. The coils were pressing harder and harder against her skin. She could feel the burn…until…suddenly she passed right through them and fell to the floor. For that one moment, that brief moment, she was _intangible_.

She looked up. "What are you trying to do, _kill me_?"

Jazz smiled, twirling the rope around. "You'd be surprised at how many ghost teens I've trained for combat. I'm a qualified teacher at several schools here in the ghost zone."

Taylor coughed.

"So _now_ do you believe me?"

"Unfortunately," Taylor scrambled to her feet, "Yes."

"Good." Jazz clapped. "Now you can overshadow this boy and you'll be in his dream. From there, you'll have to do something that will shock him awake."

"But I don't…I don't know how."

"Just turn intangible and…I dunno…you jump into him or something!"

_Sorta like how Ivan comes into my dreams,_ Taylor thought. She jumped into the air and landed right on top of him. Unfortunately, she did not go through. And she got shocked. "Ouch!" She cried.

"Try again." Jazz said sternly.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

And so Taylor tried again and again. Until one final time when she calmed her nerves, took a deep breath, and overshadowed him.

She was in his dream.

It was a peaceful, slightly blurred beach scene. There were birds flying around in the distance. Ivan was lying in the sand. Nobody else was around except for the two of them. Ivan's stare was a blank one as his eyes followed the ocean's ebb and flow.

"Ivan?" Taylor stood close to him, blocking his sun.

He blinked.

"You're dreaming. You have to wake up."

"I've tried. I can't. I'm trapped here…" He said in a dark, melancholy tone.

"No you're not!" Taylor's volume scared the birds away. "All you have to do is wake up."

Ivan shrugged. "And I suppose you know how I can do that?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Taylor took his cold thin hands and tried to pull him upright, but he didn't want to. He'd rather just lie there in the sand, limp and lifeless, and wait for the tide to carry him away like a lost fish. "The sun's beginning to set. It's already further along than when I first walked in here."

Ivan closed his eyes. Taylor refused to let go of his hand.

"Well, why aren't you even trying? You're just going to give up? Just like that?" Her voice started to become more clear, more panic-stricken. "I'm real, Ivan. I'm not just a part of this dream. When you got zapped, I was holding onto you so I felt the shock too. It gave me ghost powers. Real ghost powers. And now I've overshadowed you in the hopes of waking you up but you're not listening to me. You have to listen to me, Ivan!"

Ivan sighed drolly. "You just don't get it. I'm a Tossi. I'm not used to being forced into a situation. This just doesn't _work_ for me, you see."

"I see that you're afraid."

Ivan scoffed.

"It's okay to be afraid. Everyone's afraid of something."

"Not like this. I'm not used to it at all, and I'd rather it just go away. Why are you telling me this anyway?"

"Because…" Her voice trailed off. "Because I happen to care about you very much, Ivan." It took all her strength, but she managed to lift him up into a standing position where she could stare into those big perfect eyes. She was losing herself in them. And Ivan could tell. He stared back into hers, partly out of bewilderment and partly out of guilt. "And…if I lost you, I'd be…lost too." Now was the time to hold her breath and take a leap of faith.

She kissed his lips tenderly, longingly. Time stood still. Ivan backed away. If that wasn't enough to shock him awake, nothing could.

Danny Fenton was in the middle of a dream—a very strange dream. He dreamed that he had just lost a fight. A fight with an old foe named Nocturn that he hadn't seen in…has it been ten years already? In Danny's dream, Nocturn had attacked out of the hazy blue sky. Danny thought he could win this fight, so he went into it head-on. But instead it was Nocturn who had taken the final blow.

Of course, Danny was upset at this, but he had a good attitude and did not let one loss get him down. But suddenly, it was not Danny who Nocturn was fighting, but Danny's son, Leo. Danny knew Leo didn't have any powers, so he was practically helpless.

"Leo! Look out!" Danny made a desperate cry to save the boy. In that very moment, Danny had distracted Leo and Nocturn chose that time to strike. "Nooo!" Danny moaned, bursting into tears as Leo was obliterated.

The shock, the fear, the adrenaline boiled through his blood and awakened his subconscious. He was back in the normal world. He had exited that nightmare and entered a new one: reality.

His heart was still throbbing, and it accelerated even more when he saw the helmets. Ah yes, a helmet was on the floor beside him because he had awakened and it fell off. There was also a helmet on his beloved wife.

For a split second, Danny felt like screaming.

He had to keep control.

Because if he couldn't have control, then nobody could.

Just quietly slip in…and overshadow Cecelia. Wake her up from her dream. Then they could figure this out together. As a team.

"Cecelia?" Danny looked around. Her imagination was definitely a very bright, vibrant place. In her dream, it was their wedding. They were just about to kiss. Out of the corner of her lavender eye, Cecelia saw Danny standing there—the _real_ Danny. Surprised at seeing two Dannys, she gasped, wide-eyed and intrigued. "Cecelia, I need you to wake up, love." Danny came close to her.

Cecelia nodded, her heart beating fast.

Now that the two of them were awake and in the real world, they could begin to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Danny, Danny what's going on?"

"Change into your battle suit." Danny ordered, changing into his ghost form.

Cecelia stripped herself of her nightgown and put on her red suit, black gloves, black boots and protective goggles. They went downstairs and Danny was relieved to see Leo there asleep, but very much alive. Danny and Cecelia weren't exactly…um…_ideal_ when it came to making parental decisions because they never really grew up themselves. They were both still young in heart and mind, full of energy and determination, and very impulsive.

Danny debated with himself on whether or not he should wake up the kids, but decided against it. They'd probably just get in the way because they'd never fought with Nocturn before. "To Fenton Works?" Danny asked his wife.

Cecelia smiled mischievously. "To Fenton Works of course! Where else?"

Danny reflected her smile.

Danny and Cecelia had their own secret vault in the basement where they stored all their weapons and transportation vehicles. Cecelia clad her body in grenades, small missiles, knives, rope, darts, and a rifle. Danny loaded up on the guns, and as well put on his gloves and protective gear. Cecelia carried with her a portable energy field in her back pocket.

"Ready to go, my dear?"

"I'll warm up the car." Cecelia said briskly.

The favorite Fenton "car" was a ghost green module made to look like a Lamborghini Gallardo with black tinted windows. It had a silver stripe on it. But on the inside, it sat six comfortably and instead of wasting space with cup holders, they had installed yellow lasers. Now, these yellow laser beams were much hotter and much more intense than the typical red beam. Yes, the Fentons had their fair share of money, that which being that they lived in the ghost zone for over a decade not having to spend money on anything while it all accumulated in the bank. Danny and Cecelia made it a prime objective to never waste money so that they'd always have it when they had the need.

And the need came now.

The engine revved sternly. Danny took his seat in the passenger's side.

"Shall I put it on auto-pilot, dear?" Even under tense circumstances, Cecelia's voice was still quite charming.

"Of course." Danny said absent-mindedly while heating up the lasers.

The Lamborghini sprang into the air on auto pilot and Cecelia turned on the intangibility and ghost shield. As the vehicle flew out of the house, it transformed into a jet-like shape.

"Hello Danny and Cecelia. Welcome to Air-Fenton." The friendly auto-pilot said. "Please enter a target destination on the keypad below."


	47. So Much To Learn

**Phantom Dreamland**

**By Prenn**

**. R&R?**

**Chapter 6 So Much To Learn**

Cecelia pulled out the keyboard from underneath the steering wheel. Danny pulled out the frequency monitor and ecto-scanner which were inside the glove-compartment.

"Golly those lousy sleepwalkers are everywhere." Danny vented.

Cecelia raised an eyebrow. "How long do you suppose we've been asleep?"

Danny checked his watch. "Dunno. It's 2:30 in the afternoon. Nocturn could've put the whole city to sleep by now!"

"Yes, we've gotta prepare for the worst." She gripped his hand tightly. "And if there's anybody awake around here—well we've gotta rescue them."

"First thing's first, love, don't panic."

Cecelia nodded.

"I believe the next best thing to do is to get some help. I'm going to overshadow Danielle and Tucker to wake them up. From there, we're going to head to Sam and Garth."

"And what about all the kids? don't you think they'd be able to help? At the very least, wake up Destiny too."

"Nah. Destiny doesn't really care. And besides she's not even remotely trained for this sort of thing. There's still so much they don't know. And we don't have time to teach."

"You're the boss."

Karmen parked the motorcycle just outside the small one-story house of Jazz Fenton. Casey and Karmen exchanged looks as she knocked on the door. "Take those ridiculous goggles off your face." She whispered urgently.

Just as Jazz was opening the door, Casey fuddled with his attire and took off the goggles and hat. "You're Taylor's aunt, Jazz Fenton, are you not?" He asked her.

Speechless and for the most part surprised, Jazz let them inside without a sound. "What brings you here?" She asked softly.

"Nocturn." They said in unison.

"Understandable." Jazz said. "Let's all have a sit-down, shall we?"

They gathered around the large floral print couch. Taylor and Ivan emerged from the hallway. "Karmen!"

"Taylor!" The two BFFs hugged.

Casey was feeling bittersweet—happy to see Taylor and at the same time angry that Ivan was there. Ivan seemed unsettled as he sat down. The girls squealed.

"Allright so Nocturn's got Amity Park in a bind." Jazz got the teens' attention. "And what have you to say about this?"

"Well, I've got weapons here." Casey pulled out grenades and knives and other things.

"Swell. So do I. I've actually got a vault." Jazz smiled. "Karmen, while I show the boys to the vault, I'll need _you_ to teach Taylor how to use her ghost powers."

Karmen gasped, twiddling her green hair around her fingers. "Ohmygosh! You've got powers?"

"Apparently." Taylor shrugged. "According to Aunt Jazz, I'm half ghost."

"_Aunt_?"

"Oh right. I'm not Taylor Masters anymore. I'm Taylor Fenton. Danny and Cecelia Fenton—"

"Adopted you? Ohmygosh!"

"No. They are my real parents."

Karmen could scarcely breathe a word. "You're the daughter of Danny Phantom?!" She half-whispered exasperatedly. And so their little chat quickly turned into a training period. Karmen taught Taylor how to launch ectoblasts. Taylor still wasn't getting it completely. She hadn't even spawned ectoplasm yet. "You've just gotta focus on your power." Karmen instructed carefully. "Then you release a blast."

Taylor braced herself. She threw a few punches at the air. Nothing happened. Karmen shrugged. "Okay this isn't working."

Karmen spawned her own green ectoplasmic power and it swirled around her fists. She launched a blast at Taylor, who swerved instinctively. Karmen tackled Taylor and they both went flying down to the ground. Karmen nearly had Taylor pinned before—finally—Taylor produced an ectoblast of her own. It was fiercely glowing midnight blue in color.

"Nice." Karmen said. Taylor stood to the ground. Both girls faced each other, ectoplasm glowing. It was time for a duel.

Karmen fired the first shot. Taylor ducked, her shot was aimed perfectly but Karmen blocked it with a shield. Karmen was quick on her feet and she jumped into the air, able to fly, and firing at Taylor from all angles. Taylor managed a small shield to protect only her head. She jumped up several times, hoping with each that she would remain in the air but so far had been unsuccessful.

"Here's a hint: think light. You've taken ballet, haven't you? Think of this as a dance." Karmen flew around the scene effortlessly. Taylor frowned she needed to relax but now was not the time. This _had_ to be done. Now.

Sometimes, impatience could be a good thing.

Taylor took a running start and jumped off the edge of the island. Karmen screamed and looked over the edge. Taylor had fallen quite a way down before flight kicked in. Pretty soon she was lighter than a feather. "I think I got it now." Taylor and Karmen shared a hug. "But I've still got lots to learn."

Hinsdale, Colorado—population: eight.

Eight human residents, that is.

Nocturn had chosen the least populated city in Colorado to build his base. The sleepwalkers grew and spread like a virus, shielding and protecting Nocturn's ever-growing realm of nightmare land. Nocturn was the king of dreams. He could see into the dreams of those who were wearing his helmets.

There he could tell which of these fortunate humans may be of help to him. There's one human in particular, Aiden Fenton, who is the son of Danny Phantom. Nocturn was exceptionally pleased with Aiden's dream, because you see, Aiden is prone to an extreme case of jealousy towards his family members. Aiden has no powers, but in his dreams he _does_ have powers. He wants them very badly. And he wants Taylor and Leo to respect him again.

"_They think they're so much better than me just because they know all about weapons and combat." Aiden kept repeating it to himself._

Nocturn could sense a more than worthy servant within this Aiden boy.

Nocturn summoned his minion, a young man named Cirth. "Cirth, go and fetch me this Aiden Fenton boy. Bring him to me while he's still dreaming, and I'll wake him up." Nocturn smiled evilly. "Just imagine for a moment—Danny Phantom's own son helping to undermine him!"

Cirth shared in the laughter. "An excellent idea, sir. I shall bring him to you."

Nocturn was in his chambers, ready to enter his dream again. He took great pleasure in the fact that his army was growing in both stature and number. But every so often there was that small "click" when somebody's helmet fell off. It was the click that enraged Nocturn, and made him even more deranged. To exploit his fury, he launched a purple ectoblast at the lighting system in this old building. The lights dwindled out and Nocturn was finally alone—and surrounded by utter darkness.

He needed someone else. Someone to talk to. A female companion perhaps? There's a ghost girl named Zivara who lives in the remote northern area of Wyoming—Nocturn's been spying on her dreams for awhile—and she doesn't have any living relatives. She's in disguise as a college student—young and innocent.

"Gah! If only I hadn't sent Cirth out already!" Nocturn regretted his mistake. "I suppose I'll have to go and fetch her myself." He determined. If he was to be the king of dreams, he would need a queen of course. A Queen of Darkness to rule beside him.

It's hard to find a woman so exotic as Zivara Black. Before she was struck by lightning at the age of thirteen, she lived in Egypt where she grew up with her family. Zivara came to Colorado in the hopes of having a mostly normal life, because she did not exactly look like a ghost. She had tan skin, dark green eyes and shiny, straight black hair.

Nocturn was captivated by her instantly, when he saw her gentle body lying on the bed. He removed the helmet, and a few moments later, she awakened. Her first reaction was fear, of course. Nocturn had somewhat of an effect of power over her. "Come with me, Zivara Black." He said temptingly. Zivara was almost in a trance as she stepped lightly off her feet and took his hand. "Come and be my Queen."


	48. Time To Wake Up

**Phantom Dreamland**

**By Prenn**

**Read and review thanks :D**

**.**

**Chapter 7 Time To Wake Up**

Danny Fenton overshadowed his little sister Danielle and woke her up from her dream, which was a carnival. In Tucker's dream he was young and rich, and Danny woke him up from that. Now that four members of Team Phantom were awake, they discussed what to do next as Danielle and Tucker loaded themselves with weapons.

"I think that next I am going to wake up Sam and Garth. We've got strength in numbers, so that's my big goal right now." Danny told them.

"That's a good deal." Danielle said. "We'll follow you in our car."

"The Chevy Volt?" Cecelia asked with a smile. "Or did you mean your _normal_ car?"

Danielle laughed as she tested out her gun. "The Volt of course!"

Tucker jingled the keys. "Ghost cars are always the best. I should know—I used to love working for the company."

"They've heard that only a thousand times." Danielle elbowed her husband.

"So what are we supposed to do with the kids, Danny?" Tucker asked.

Danny was at a dilemma. He'd only blame himself if he got them involved in some kind of peril. "Do they know _anything_ about weapons? Anything that might be useful in a battle?"

"Well…no…not really." Tucker said with guilt.

"Besides if its numbers we need, we can always count on the dragons." Danielle said.

"Let's get going." Cecelia said. She and Danny hopped into their car.

Tucker and Danielle were wearing their battlesuits. Danielle turned on the vehicle and Tucker made sure all the weapons were in working order. "What a lovely start to a lovely day. I haven't even had my coffee yet." Tucker said as he put on his goggles. Danielle pressed a button and a coffee appeared out of a slot. Tucker sipped it casually. "Ah, nice and hot."

The Chevy followed the Lamborghini out of the basement of the house and they both landed just about a block away which is where Sam and Garth lived. Their house was larger than the average—four bedrooms, a den, four bathrooms, a parlor, a living room, dining room, kitchen, family room—all in a single-story house plus a basement.

"Gosh, Danny dear, it may take while to find them in here." Cecelia notified him.

"I can see." Danny said as he parked their car. Danielle parked the Volt right beside the Lamborghini and the four of them got out.

"I don't suppose calling out to them would do any good?"

"Tucker, now is not the time for jokes." Cecelia said.

Tucker blew a raspberry at her.

Danny phased them into the parlor. "Okay, nobody's in here."

"I'll check the kitchen area." Danielle said.

"I'll check the hall." Tucker decided.

Danny and Cecelia checked the bedrooms. The first room they came across was Lolita's, and nobody was inside. The next room was the office. Again, another strike-out.

And then they found Garth and Sam's bedroom. The bed was empty.

"Aahh!" Cecelia shrieked and held onto Danny, who jumped a little himself. For on the floor between the bed and the open window there was a man sleeping there, wearing a helmet. He was most likely a burglar. "What should we do, Danny? If he wakes up, he'll rob Sam's house!"

"Hmm." Danny said thoughtfully. "I'll just wake him up like I did with everyone else. And I'm sure we can use our powers to give him the slip."

"Aw, you're so smart, Danny!" Cecelia kissed him.

Danny phased into the burglar's dream and woke him up. He screamed and scrambled to the window just at the sight of Danny and Cecelia.

"Well that was easy." Danny said with a lighthearted laugh.

"So where on earth could they be?" Danielle was still in the kitchen and dining area of the house. She even checked the kitchen bathroom and all the little closets. Tucker was scanning the lofty perimeters of the house in the living and family rooms. Still nobody was in sight.

And then Danny and Cecelia entered the fourth bedroom. It had been converted into a workout room.

And there was Garth on the floor wearing one of those lousy annoying helmets. "Be back in a flash." Danny told Cecelia. Garth's dream was very intense—a dragon fight—so it wasn't very hard for Danny to wake him up from it.

Cecelia helped Garth to his feet. "Why are you guys in my house?"

"There's an emergency, I'm afraid." Cecelia said. "This is very important. Where is Sam?"

"I dunno. I think she went outside on the hammock or something." Garth said. "Follow me."

And so there she was. They picked up Tucker and Danielle along the way.

"Danielle do you think you can take this one?" Danny offered. "It took a lot outta me just to wake up you four."

"Of course I will." Danielle agreed. She overshadowed Sam. Sam's dream was dark and gothic. Danielle regretted coming in here. "Sam? Are you in here?"

"What? Who's there?" Sam's voice echoed through the dark, narrow hallway.

"You need to wake up. There's an emergency outside."

"I don't know how to wake up."

"Well, that's the easiest part—just open your eyes." Danielle said.

"I'll try." Sam said.

Before they knew it, they were both flung out into the real world. "Whoaaa." Danielle could barely stand. "Whoa!" She was dizzy, and Cecelia had to steady her. "Danny, I don't know how you do it. Sure takes up a lot of energy."

"Now that we're all present, what's the next step?" Tucker asked his best friend.

Danny heaved a sigh. "I've been re-thinking this. I'd feel much more secure if we woke up all our kids and took them to the Team Phantom base in the ghost zone. I know Jazz is still working there. How about Bob and Valerie?"

"Bob and Valerie are working at the sister base along with Tara Lester last I heard." Tucker said.

"We should also get Paulina and Dash involved. We could use them." Cecelia threw in.

"While you're doing that, Garth can go announce our situation to the dragons." Danielle said.

"What situation?"

"That Amity Park's been taken over by a ghost named Nocturn." Danny informed him. "We'll need the help of all our allies."

"While you're waking people up, Sam and I will go to the dragon realm."

"And then we'll all meet up at the Team Phantom base when we're done?" Cecelia looked around and saw them nodding in agreement.

"Good ideas, everybody." Danny gave them all a high-five. "We need to work fast. Good luck to you all."

And with that, they dispersed. The Fenton Lamborghini made its way back to Danny and Cecelia's house. The Chevy flew back to the Foley house. It took a lot of strength, but Danielle finally woke Destiny up. In turn, she instructed Destiny to wake up Toby and Alek.

Without telling his kids more about the situation, Tucker told them "Get in the car." And they obeyed.

"I got a feeling something strange is going on here." Destiny said lazily.

"Wow! Cool car!" Alek enthused.

"I'm still tired." Toby was sucking his thumb.

"You guys need to be super-uber quiet for us, okay." Danielle said in a whisper.

"Whatever." Destiny put her head back. Toby fell asleep on Alek's shoulder.

Back at the Fenton house, Danny woke up Mara first, and she woke up Leo. And then last but not least, Leo woke up Lolita.

"Where's Taylor?" Mara asked. "And Casey? And Ivan?"

"Dunno." Leo sniffled. "They were here when we fell asleep."

"It's nearly five o'clock!" Lolita exclaimed in a jolt. "I-I didn't realize—"

"Aw, it's not your fault, Lolita." Leo said comfortingly.

"We need to get in the car. Now, kids." Cecelia ordered. Danny was feeling really drained, so she just let him relax in the passenger seat while she drove.

"Let's go to the Baxter house next." Danny said.

"Okay." Cecelia agreed. "Taylor and Casey must be there. Ivan too, I hope."


	49. Gathering Strength

**Phantom Dreamland**

**By Prenn**

**. **

**Chapter 8 Gathering Strength **

Zivara Black flew with Nocturn back to Hinsdale, Colorado. Along the way, he told her his story of conquests and power and how this time his plan was infallible. Haughtily impressed with Nocturn's skill and reprise of it, Zivara willingly agreed to be his queen.

When Nocturn entered his chambers with Zivara, Cirth was waiting there already with the Aiden boy. "Ah, this is Cirth. He is among my most loyal of servants." Nocturn said to his lady.

Cirth nodded. "You have asked for him—so here he is. Aiden Fenton."

"That's Aiden _Masters_ to _you_!" Aiden's arms and legs were tied up with a special unbreakable rope so he couldn't escape. Nocturn walked in circles around the boy. If Aiden's face was any hotter, he'd be on fire. "What do you want with me you foolish criminals?"

Nocturn snorted.

"Money?"

"No."

"My father's a billionaire as you must have heard. That's why you kidnapped me, isn't it? So you can make some quick money?"  
>Nocturn laughed. "I don't want money. I don't need it. Pretty soon, I will be the king of this realm. I had you brought to me because—well, I can sense from your dreams that you want power. And you're jealous of your pathetic little siblings."<p>

"Am not." Aiden scowled, still boiling mad.

"You cannot hide anything from me." Nocturn said suddenly as he got in Aiden's face. "I know what you dream and I know what you think. You were once the favorite child, and now you're fading into the background."

"Never!" Aiden struggled.

"Ah but your little siblings—Taylor Leo and Mara—they're the lucky ones aren't they? They're living with their _real_ parents, Danny and Cecelia Fenton."

"I'm going to stay with the father who raised me. Vlad's the only father I know, and I won't betray him like Taylor and Leo did."

Nocturn nodded and backed away. "Ah, I see. You're scorned and scarred by betrayal. There's a history of it in your family I see. I've been betrayed too. I can _relate_ to you."

Aiden scoffed.

"Well just look right here if you don't believe me! Cirth is my most loyal servant. And Zivara is my excellently beautiful queen. And you, boy, how would you like to be a _prince_?"

"Prince of what?" Aiden remarked. "You tie me up in rope and kidnap me and then you say you want to treat me like a prince. Sounds a little bit like a lie, don't you think?"

"Cirth, free him at once!" Nocturn commanded.

Cirth cut Aiden free using a glowing ghost sword.

Aiden stood up with pride. Not even kidnappers could pull him off his high horse. "Now, Aiden, I had you brought to me because you're a very special boy in a very special situation."

Aiden scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not special at all. Not by any definition I've heard of."

"You are the biological son of Danny Phantom and Cecelia Hazel, are you not?"

Aiden was as silent as the grave, though his facial expression was a sore attempt to keep up the bluff that he was unafraid.

"You _are_ his son. The son of perhaps one of the most famous people in all of the known realms of the world…and that's quite a hard name to live up to, especially with neither of your parents' powers…" Nocturn rambled on as such, and Aiden sprang up in fury. Cirth grabbed the boy only seconds before he would have collided with Nocturn, who did not even flinch. "Admit it boy, you want to be powerful like them." Nocturn said with a demonic smile. "You want to be like them."

"No!"

"More, then? More powerful than them?"

Aiden was panting, out of breath and also out of words.

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you with your dilemma…unless you agree to help me with mine." Nocturn said fiendishly. He stared Aiden down.

"What _can_ you do…exactly?"

Nocturn chuckled. "I can make you half-ghost of course."

Aiden glared, still not believing.

"Take some time to think about it, allright?"

"No." Aiden stared fiercely. "No. I'm not going to do that."

"Whyever not?"

"Because I've already made my decision."

Ivan and Casey were being instructed by Jazz on how to use several of her weapons.

"This is fancier than anything I've ever seen." Casey said to himself.

"It's state of the art." Jazz corrected. "Not _fancy_."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He was angered at the moment because Ivan seemed to know how to work every weapon in the large metal room. And even if he was left in the dark for one short moment, he could just read Jazz's thoughts to find the answer.

Ivan could power every blaster, turn on every cable, and drive any vehicle.

Casey was attempting to take in more information than his brain could handle as Jazz briefly lectured about select items in the vault. Casey just picked up any weapon that looked cool and attached it to his outfit somewhere.

"They're here." Ivan said out of the blue. "Almost all of them…"

"Who's here?" Casey asked with sarcasm. "Santa Claus?"

Ivan insisted that they all march upstairs immediately. Jazz didn't even make it up the staircase completely when she was engulfed with a hug from her brother. "Danny? Cecelia?" Jazz hugged them both very tightly.

Casey's mother, Paulina, scooped him up and gave him loads of kisses. "Mom! Stop it! Please!"

"Son, we're just so glad you're okay!" Dash constricted the scrawny boy in his muscly arms.

Danny got his first look at a raven-haired young lady, and he soon realized it was his daughter. "Taylor? …What…?"

"Um…hi daddy." Taylor flushed red as a tomato.

"Taylor!" Danny ran his fingers through her hair, disbelieving. "And your eyes…"

"Heh heh."

"Danny, you need to calm—wait—Taylor?!" Cecelia was stunned. "_What_ did you _do_?"

"She changed into ghost form of course." Jazz put her arm around her niece.

"Heh. Daddy, I think I'm a halfa." Taylor said softly, twisting her black hair around her littlest finger.

Cecelia smiled, "Well that would be great. We could use your help."

Taylor smiled.

Ivan darted over to Leo Fenton. "Leo. There's something important you need to know."

"What?"

Ivan pulled Taylor over. "Taylor, remember what we were going to tell Leo…"

"Oh yeah. Leo, by the way you have powers."

Leo shook his head.

"Please have a seat, everyone." Sam directed.

"Everybody, I'm going to need all of your help." Danny and Cecelia helped everyone shuffle into the living room.

Taylor and Leo exchanged bewildered faces, and Mara and Karmen joined them on the couch. Casey sat on the other side of Taylor, and Destiny sat next to him. Ivan joined them next, followed by Toby and Alek who thought he was cool. Lolita squished in between Leo and Mara. The adults stood around the room—Danny and Cecelia were at the center. Bob and Valerie were here too, and of course Jazz, Paulina, Dash, Tucker, Sam, Danielle and Garth. Pretty much all the important members of Team Phantom were present. And then Jasper came drifting in to join them.

"It's going to take our combined powers to stop this disaster." Danny said. "There's an evil ghost that has taken over Amity Park. He's done it before. But this time," he chuckled, "This time we've got all of you."

Karmen, Taylor and Mara cheered.

"We're going to need to divide up and practice battle tactics." Cecelia announced. "There's very little time, so it is of prime importance that you all learn the basics, and that you learn them quickly."

"Everybody with powers, line up against this wall." Danny commanded.

Taylor, Karmen, Mara, Ivan and Destiny followed Garth and Danielle over to the wall. Ivan forced Leo up off the couch and yanked him over. "What are you doing?" Leo whispered, embarrassed. "You know I haven't got any…"

"Ah, but I know you _do_ too." Ivan smirked.

Leo's eyebrows narrowed. "This isn't a joking matter…"

"Leo, listen to him! He can sense when a person has power…" Taylor insisted.

"Leo Fenton, you're not just human. You have both of your parents' powers—you're a tribrid." Ivan declared.

Everybody in the room was distracted by their talking, and at the mention of the word 'tribrid' they all turned their heads and focused their stares on the thin brunette boy wearing a green hat and a shirt with an alien on it. Leo was so embarrassed his voice trembled a little. "_What_ did you call me?"


	50. You're A Phantom, Leo SOUNDTRACK

**Phantom Dreamland**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 9 You're A Phantom, Leo**

**Daddy's Little Heroes/Phantom Dreamland Soundtrack :D because it's about time I did one of these…feel free to give other suggestions so that I could check out songs and add more to this XD**

.

Movie Theme: Pink Rose by Len Kagamine

watch?v=IXK6SKUTxJY

Taylor & Ivan: Magnet by Miku & Luka

watch?v=egxSBhfjcTU

And If we were a movie by Hannah Montana

watch?v=eKqN6mce1uY

Leo & Lolita: Pink Rose by Len Kagamine

watch?v=IXK6SKUTxJY

Battle preparation: Up, Up And Away by Blush

watch?v=MyTbhWv-HUo

Taylor's Themesongs: Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale watch?v=jXOuT3crDOc

And Downtown Girl by Hot Chelle Rae

watch?v=Uh337bqbW_g

Casey's Themesong: New Divide by Linkin Park

watch?v=T5YkamIXihc

Casey & Taylor: Why Don't You Love Me by Hot Chelle Rae watch?v=q8BPBzXkK88

And Hero by Enrique Iglesas

watch?v=3gAJWGYRHVU

And Save You Tonight by One Direction

watch?v=qBeKZcVLvAo

Battle is Coming: Don't Wait by Addison Road

watch?v=kRRxmWt3CSg

The Battle: Web of Night by TM Revolution

watch?v=juHP5PQlufk

Danny & Cecelia: One Love by Jordan Pruitt

watch?v=2qdmM00G7Ko

and Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne

watch?v=uvOrLLKSuzw

Danny proposes: My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson

watch?v=fc_avD-tO2Y

Aiden & Raven: Say Hey! I Love You by Michael Franti watch?v=f59ij4sb57w

High School days: It Went by S3rl

watch?v=VVX2kWLQrus

And High School never ends by Bowling for soup

watch?v=X_QTUWHN6mE

When the battle is over: Slice by Five for Fighting watch?v=uIFgZD4errQ

Tucker & Danielle: Baby Are You Down Down Down by Jay Sean

watch?v=_1zRD9ucnPY

Nocturn & Zivara: If I ruled the world by Big Time Rush

watch?v=9xrhiZstCTY

Taylor, Lolita and Mara: True friend by Hannah Montana

watch?v=csnTfdfnU5Y

.

**I still need … a BETTER Themesong for Casey, a Themesong for Lolita, a Themesong for Leo, and one for Mara too….so suggest suggest SUGGEST**

**Oh and I almost forgot.. Hall of Mirrors needs a Themesong as well…hmmmmm**

.

"You're part phantom, and part electric." Ivan forced his lips to say despite everyone's staring.

"You're special." Taylor added.

Leo took a step backwards into the wall. He looked at his father's eyes—unbelieving eyes—and then to his mother, who seemed a bit disturbed.

Ivan faced the crowd. "Would I lie?"

"Never." Taylor said quickly.

Slowly, people shook their heads.

"I believe ya." Lolita said, flashing a quick smile in Leo's direction.

"Anything is possible." Cecelia said after all this time. "It's only logical to assume that at least one of my kids would have inherited my powers."

"Where's the proof?" Asked Danny skeptically. "I know you're a Tossi, Ivan, and you can sense this sort of thing, still I…" His voice trailed off.

"You're going to have to train us." Taylor said loudly. "_All_ of us. I know we're still kids, but we're here to help you."

"You need us and we need you." Ivan supported Taylor's statement.

"Totally." Karmen joined in.

Lolita and Mara smiled. Everybody turned to Danny and Cecelia. The two of them exchanged glances. Cecelia's was one of excitement and exuberance whilst Danny was the one to worry. "It wouldn't hurt," Danny began, "To give it a chance." As if on cue, Taylor, Ivan, Mara, Leo, Lolita and all the other kids jumped up and down. Leo and Lolita embraced. "Let's divide up the teams. Dani, you, Cecelia and I will be team captains. Take your first pick, lil' sis."

"Okay…okay. Hmm." Danielle scanned the crowd. "Garth."

"Cecelia, you're next." Danny said.

"Leo."

"Booyeah!"

"And I choose Taylor."

Taylor beamed. The three teams equaled out to Toby, Garth, Sam, Lolita, Bob and Destiny on Danielle's team and Leo, Paulina, Casey, Mara, Karmen and Valerie on Cecelia's team and Taylor, Tucker, Dash, Ivan, Alek and Jazz on Danny's team.

From there, the adults rushed into things, including gearing everybody up on weapons. That took a little over an hour. Danny especially wanted to keep it moving because "Nocturn's strength is growing as we speak."

"Don't waste time, kids." Danielle stopped Toby from sucking his thumb and put a beginner's ectoblaster in his hand. "Aim right for that target and just pull this. It's easy." Danielle showed the kids the shooting room. Aimed and fired. The shot wasn't perfect, but, "That's a great start." Dani ruffled Toby's curly hair.

"I'll be fine, I swear." Leo and Lolita were holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, trying to rekindle the magic that prospered in their hearts when they fought bad guys together. But this time, they'd have to fight apart.

"Leo…"

"Lolita come over here right now! There will be time to talk after this all blows over!" Danielle shouted from the shooting room.

Lolita kissed Leo tenderly on the lips and quickly pulled away. "I'm coming, Danielle!"

Karmen and Mara's efforts combined with Cecelia's would surely help Leo to use his power.

"Leo, you've gotta try harder." Mara said. "Once you fire the first blast, you'll be able to do it again with ease."

"Yeah, totally." Karmen agreed.

"Leo, as far as I knew, I was the only person who had these powers." Cecelia put her arm around her son. "But now that I've been told otherwise, hopefully I'll be able to help you. I'm not that good at giving instructions…we'll see." Leo relaxed and she took his right arm and aimed it at the light fixture on the ceiling. "Just let the energy flow. Use your body as a conductor. A balance between both powers…" Her voice echoed through his head.

Leo shut his eyes. Suddenly he realized he could hear his own heartbeat. Energy was building inside of him and pulsating throughout him, now that he was aware of its existence. He exhaled quickly. There came a flash of light, and then utter darkness once more.

The sound of cheering and loud applause was nearly ear-deafening as he opened his eyes. Leo, the son of Danny Phantom, had used his powers for the first time.

The light fixture had been obliterated completely.

"Taylor, I'm going to show you how to use your powers." Danny said to his distracted daughter. "Don't you want to learn?"

"Of course I do. But I'll never be as strong as you." Taylor put on her fiercest smile.

"What makes you say that?" Danny smiled. "You're half-ghost…apparently. You and Ivan work well together, so that's one of the reasons I chose him to be on my team. I need you to give it your all, Taylor."

She nodded obediently.

"One of the first things you'll need to learn—its very basic—change back to your human form."

Taylor had a blank look. "Huh?"

"Just think about it…concentrate…and it'll happen. You control the power, it does not control you."

Taylor shut her eyes and made a straining noise. "I can't do it." She gave up.

"Is that it? Is that all you're going to do?"

"Yes."

"This isn't a trip to Disneyworld, _princess_, this is crunch time."

"You're not going to let me off easy, are you?"

"Not a chance." Danny chuckled.

Jazz was explaining to Alek how to use some guns and stuff. Alek was loving it. He even stuffed some knives into his pocket, and some ghost rope too.

Valerie, Mara and Karmen took advantage of the protective Fenton suits in the closet. "Put them on. They'll protect you like armor, sort of." Valerie told the younger girls.

"Sleek and shiny. Just the way I like it!" Mara giggled.

Garth and Sam were being a little overprotective of their daughter. "You need to wear these goggles." Sam instructed Lolita.

"And here, a ghost shield belt." Garth fastened it around Lolita's small waist.

"Put your hair up in a bun." Sam bound up Lolita's hair without even giving her a chance to do it herself. "And whatever you do, stay behind us."

"Let us handle Nocturn. Only fire if he's going specifically after you—"

"Dad! Mom! I can handle myself! I'll be okay…" Lolita assured them in her small humble voice.

Sam gave her a hug. Garth squeezed them both. "Well you're our daughter after all, so of course you will."

"We just don't want you to get scratched and bruised along the way." Sam added.

"Don't worry—that's _my_ job." Lolita smiled. She stepped out into the hallway just in time to see Leo using his powers, and pretty much everyone had stopped to watch him except for Taylor and Danny, who were still practicing. "Leo you're amazing." Lolita sighed through the clamor of people cheering. Leo couldn't hear her—he was too focused on generating ectoplasm and electricity. One in each hand. He'd found the balance more quickly than Cecelia could have hoped for.

As for Taylor on the other hand, the more she used her powers, the weaker she felt. Almost as if it was draining right out of her. The horrible thought came to mind that her powers may not be permanent, but she pushed this out of the way for now. She could use her blue ectoplasm just fine, and fly a little (slowly) too. She still hadn't figured out how to change back to her normal, ditzy, blond human self though.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What'll happen if I can't change back? If I'm stuck like this forever?"

"First of all: you're not stuck. And at the very least, I could overshadow you and force the transformation myself. But I'd rather not do that…you'll figure it out."

Taylor smiled halfway.

"You think you're ready?"

"Do YOU think I am?"

"It's up to you. You're the only one who knows."

Taylor sighed. "Well…er…I don't—"

Danny laughed. "Just the answer I wanted to hear. You're ready as you'll ever be."

"I suppose." Taylor laughed too.

Time skipped forward in the blink of an eye. Danny's brave voice gave the order "It's time."

And at once Team Phantom prepared. Even little Toby, whose green eyes were barely used to these strange surroundings. Even temperamental Alek matured enough to say "Let's do this."

Taylor watched in amazement as the blur of time flashed by. Everyone was rushing, sort of like the harmony of a crazy symphony.

And then all at once, time stood still. "What are you doing?" Asked a kind voice. Ivan took Taylor's hand and gently pulled her into the vehicle. Dash was driving. Taylor sat between Alek and Ivan. Both boys looked at her. "You're scared." Ivan announced.

"Well duh." Taylor was shaking a bit.

"Don't be." Was Ivan's advice.

"Ivan…there's something I haven't been letting you see…"

"And?"

All sound faded out except for the sound of Ivan's voice. Taylor looked down at her own small hands and the gloves she now wore. She took a deep breath and quietly whispered, "I think I'm in love with you…"


	51. Taylor The Temporary Halfa

**Phantom Dreamland**

**By Prenn**

**.**

**Chapter 10 Taylor The Temporary Halfa **

"Oh." Ivan sounded disappointed. He looked away. "I could tell. And…I'm _sorry_."

Taylor's face went bright red. A soft memory of dreary piano notes played inside her head. She couldn't deal with this right now! Maybe things would be best if she just forgot all about Ivan and turned her full concentration towards the mission.

"Hey uncle Dan, where are we all going?" Alek asked Danny.

"Cecelia's team is going straight for Nocturn's base to knock him down face to face. Dani said something about 'taking down the sleepwalkers' one by one. I let the ladies have first choice." Danny explained.

"So in other words, we're stuck with the jobs that nobody else wants." Alek said all depressed-like.

"Pretty much." Danny and Tucker said in unison.

"We'll be setting up these around town." Tucker opened one among several cardboard boxes. He pulled out what looked like a giant rotating speakerphone with a long thin cord and a remote control. "Now _this_ stuff is cool."

"Ugh, dad, enough with your tech obsession." Alek's voice cracked.

"Ah, with puberty just around the corner, I was hoping you'd want to learn to be a little more like your old man and help me out here." Tucker said.

Alek rolled his eyes. "Not in a million years. I love ya, dad, but I'm nothing like you." At his father's stare, Alek realized how bad his attitude sounded. "With all due respect, sir." He threw in with a pathetic excuse for a redeeming smile.

"That's better." Jazz winked at Alek from the front seat. "Don't worry, Tucker, I'll bet Ivan would be a great asset in place of Alek."

"Ivan?" Tucker looked up at the boy. Ivan's face was plastic, sort of like a doll's. He gave the slightest nod and Tucker smiled, pleased.

"What will_ I _be doing?" Taylor asked her father.

"You'll be helping me knock out Nocturn's sleepwalker goons. You, and Alek. So gear up. We're almost here." In a flash, Danny turned into Phantom and adjusted his battlesuit.

Taylor wished she could transform like so. _"Stop moping around and get with it."_ Taylor whispered to herself. A bursting force of bravery deep within her took control. Her eyebrows narrowed and she began to prepare for a fight. She put on the black gloves even though they were a tad too tight. She put on the protective goggles even though they were uncomfortable and messed up her hair.

She slipped on spandex underneath her shorts, which had torn and frayed edges. Her shirt was worn out in some spots, and sweat rolled down her lower back. Last to do was the belt. Danny handed her one, complete with the classic Fenton thermos 4.0, a backup Fenton thermos 3.0, 21 grenades, a packet of matches, a bottle of ghost fluid, water, and a long, stiff knife. "I'm ready, dad." Taylor said.

Danny gave her the thumbs up. "Everybody, its almost time. Tucker, Ivan, Jazz, get your parachutes ready."

"What?!" Taylor exclaimed with a look of worry directed toward Ivan.

"I'll be fine." The boy said with an emotionless face.

That stare—the cold Tossi stare right from his mind. It penetrated her. He was stronger, faster and braver than her. She must let him have his way. Tucker, Jazz and Ivan jumped out of the jet fearlessly, as if being a hero was some part of a freaky routine.

"Taylor snap out of it! I need your full focus or this mission won't be a success!" Danny pressed something against her abdomen. "Drink up." It was a large, cold metal water bottle. Taylor took a few sips then passed it to Alek.

"Alek, how keen are you with fencing?" Danny asked his young nephew.

"Uh…my mother taught me the basics…." Before Alek could even finish his memory, Danny plunked a metal fencing sword in the boy's lap. Alek inspected it carefully. "Lemme guess—this is no ordinary sword."

"You're exactly right, kid." Danny flicked one of the handlebars just so and the blade went up in flames.

"Whoa!" Alek jumped back.

And then Danny put it back to normal. "Obviously you've seen what that can do. Also, if temperature around you reaches below freezing, the sword will heat up and you can hold it against your body to prevent hypothermia. And likewise if the surrounding temperature reaches above a hundred and ten degrees, the sword will cool down."

"That's wicked awesome, Uncle Dan!"

"It's 'Danny Phantom' today, kids. And yes that's you, Taylor."

Taylor smiled. "How about 'just dad' for starters?"

"Brace yourself for turbulence!" Dash shouted from the pilot's chair. "There's a huge wave of sleepwalkers coming in from the northwest!"

"We're supposed to be travelling northeast, Dash, EAST!" Danny ordered.

Taylor and Alek tightened their seatbelts. From within the cab, they were jerked all around. Dash was getting mad at all the sleepwalkers showing up, he decided to open fire. Danny was arguing with him "Wait for my orders next time!" and Taylor didn't like the sound of it.

She really wished she had Ivan's hand to hold right now, or his strong arm around her thin body. She turned her head to the right, half-hoping to see her emo friend but instead it was her little punk of a cousin, Alek. "Alek? Have you ever seen your father get really mad?"

"Pshh all the time. Especially when Wenn died. My dad could tell that my mom still loved Wenn after all these years…"

"Your mom…loved Ivan's dad?" Taylor gasped.

Alek nodded. "But its all over now."

"Uh, guys, incoming!" Dash bellowed.

They were tumbling through the air, hits everywhere. Sleepwalkers surrounded them, hitting everything from turbulence to the propulsion system.

Taylor slipped out of her seatbelt, and instantly she was thrown to the roof of the vehicle. Her head smashed very hard into some of the ammunition crates that were being thrown around as well. Her whole body ached, and a jolt of pain dominated her spinal cord. She didn't even have time to take a breath before blacking out. The last memory she had was the sound of horrendous screaming, perhaps from her father, or even herself.

Upon opening her eyes, she was in her father's arms, and she was staring down at her, mouthing words. Taylor could not read lip, so she had absolutely no idea what he was saying. His kind blue eyes were clear in view after he had swept the hair from her face. Danny was smiling through the words. Taylor attempted to smile back, but ended up squinting. The air was foggy and dark, so it was hard to see. Taylor's lips ached; she had cut them when her teeth smashed into them after hitting the wall.

Danny set Taylor down on the cold dirt ground. Alek was helping Dash salvage items from the jet. Danny went inside to assist. Taylor curled up her knees in her arms and studied the area realizing why everything was so quiet. Not a bird tweeting, not a fly buzzing. Nothing. Emptiness.

And then it came to her.

She was deaf.

It all made sense now. She'd been tossed al around in the cab and her ears had been smacked by hard surfaces countless times in those few minutes, and perhaps even more that she did not remember. Disoriented and slightly dizzy, she stood up to her feet so as to get a more accurate view of her position in the world. She took a few steps forward—perhaps it was more than a few, she really wasn't paying attention to that. She was inspecting her elbow. There was a large green bruise there.

And then she lost her breath as she tripped and fell onto the forgiving concrete. "Uh." She bit her lip to stop a scream from escaping. She had tripped because she'd been pushed. By a sleepwalker.

"I've finally found you, m'dear." There he was, tall, green and mean, glowering down with bazooka a on his strong left shoulder. Taylor screamed and closed her eyes. In the nick of time, he fired his blast but just a short millisecond later, he was sent into oblivion by a very angry father.

"Taylor? Taylor, nooo…." Taylor had been hit yes, but no vital damage had been caused. The blast had forced her to revert back to her normal human form, blond hair, purple eyes and all. Danny's ghost sense was very faint now, whereas when Taylor was in her ghost form his sense kept going off. "Looks like you're back to being human."

She sat up abruptly, in shock both in mind and in spirit. Had her powers truly been stripped from her? She checked, and her heat powers were still here, but she felt just too weak and small to conjure up an ectoblast.

"This is definitely a setback." Dash Baxter came into the scene. "We'll need to work around it. Taylor do you think you can still handle your job?"

"What job?" Taylor spat.

"Aw please. Taylor," Alek sarcastically took her hand and pulled her up, "Get up, swallow your dignity and fight for God's sake."

Taylor sighed. "You're right, Alek." She whispered. "I still need to do this."


	52. Heroes In Action

So sorry, its taken me forever to update XD i've been writing other novels and yada yada. but i think now that i've gotten back into this story, there will be lots more to come! fave and follow! and please, if you like my story or have a question, spare the time to leave a review so that i know you appreciate it. ;) enjoy

.

**Heroes in Action**

.

Ivan, Jazz and Tucker were setting up radio transmission when they received the blatant message from Dash that Taylor had been hurt. "Taylor isn't a halfa anymore." Tucker announced with great despair.

"What?!" Jazz spazzed.

Tucker shrugged. "I'm just repeating what Danny told me right now."

"Give me that—let me talk to him."

Ivan overheard the entire thing and could tell exactly what they were both thinking. Taylor had indeed been hurt, along with a loss of fidelity in her own power. All of this only added to the battle she had with her own self. The desire to fight and yet still be the person she is at the same time. Selflessness verses selfishness—a classic battle of infinity.

"The sleepwalkers are here." Cecelia's voice blared over the comm. "I repeat, the sleepwalkers are here! We need to get that shield operational. They know that we're here. There isn't any time left!" The voice was getting scratchier and scratchier until at last it faded out.

Danny, worried for his wife especially, put on a determined face. "Let's go!" he commanded.

Tucker and Ivan gathered the equipment and spread around the radiators. Dash and Jazz were keeping the signals in communication with each other so that once everything was placed properly, they could just flip a switch and the shield would appear. If the other teams did their jobs, that is.

Dani's team finished their third of the area, as was reported back to Danny. Dani's group actually seemed to have no trouble at all. It was Cecelia's group who was being hit with the most sleepwalkers. Mara, Karmen and Valerie were all wearing suits. Karmen's was green, Mara's was orange and Valerie's was red. These suits protected them and they were able to fly in and out of the way quickly when they needed to. Valerie was especially impressed with Karmen's agility and Mara's will to do well under pressure.

Cecelia was fine, with her electric shield and all that. When she needed to fly, she'd just holler and Valerie would come and let her ride on that silver hover board. Leo was able to imitate his exertion of power but only to a certain extent. In his mind, he had to mentally keep switching back and forth between ghost and electric. And this took away precious moments he couldn't afford to burn out. He had only been able to use them together once and that was only just to prove that he had them. If he had done it once, he could do it again, right? If only he could make that true in this case.

Karmen was pulled out of the battle by Paulina and Casey, who were hiding in the thick shrubbery. "Shh!" Casey whispered to the ghost girl. "I need you to make a ghost shield around the three of us until Cecelia gets here." Paulina Baxter had been hit hard in the arm. She was bleeding heavily and thickly, and moaning breathlessly. "Mom, you need to calm down." Casey knelt beside her. "Karmen's got a shield. We should be fine."

"Unless about a dozen sleepwalkers are headed straight for us."

"Yeah, but what are the odds of that, eh?" Casey smiled, trying to cheer her up.

Paulina pulled her left hand out of her lap and showed Casey the small black screen of a ghost detector. There was a red dot in the center of the screen, presumably marking Paulina's location. And just southeast of them, a huge wave of green was headed their way. Dozens of little green dots.

Casey's expression fell flat. "Uh, maybe that's Danny and the rest of our team? Heh?"

Paulina shook her head slowly.

"KARMEN!" Casey bellowed.

"What?" Karmen looked over her shoulder.

"We have to make a run for it. I'm gonna need you to carry my mom to safety." Casey said.

"Fly me out of here before the shield is put up." Paulina said weakly.

"Okay." Karmen agreed.

"Casey, son?" Paulina reached for her right pocket and pulled out an old tattered document in the form of a scroll. "Take this. Only use it in an emergency. You need to give it to Danny, Dani or Cecelia. Do it at all costs. Casey, I'm counting on you. This means more than any single one of us. It's more important than even Danny himself."

"What is it?"

"When the time comes, you'll know. If you find the right kind of people, that is."

"Allright. Farewell, mom." Casey kissed her on the cheek.

"Ready? Okay." Karmen released her shield in a flash and picked up Paulina.

"You're strong for your age!" Paulina said.

"Thanks! It comes with being Kitty's daughter, I think." Karmen blasted off.

This left Casey alone in the unruly section of wilderness. His mother had given him her compass and the small ghost detector. The compass was useless, honestly, because it wasn't working. And as for the ghost detector, Casey used it to make sure he was heading in the opposite direction of the mass movement. He knew for a fact that no matter how far he ran, he could never possibly outrun them. He'd just have to hope for a way out.

After about twenty minutes of walking solo, he came across an old fishing cabin and decided to rest awhile in there. He saw that there was a single green dot heading in his direction. Casey's first instinct was to hit the road again, but that would do no good. If he couldn't even handle one measly little sleepwalker by himself, he was of no use to the team.

Casey was about to step outside and face the beast, when a second green dot appeared on the screen close to the first. Two can't be so hard, right? Casey tried to convince himself. It was now or never—fight or flee. "It's time to grow up." Casey said to himself. He cracked the door wide open, giving the impression that he wasn't afraid even the teensiest bit. "Here I am. I'm comin' to getcha." His eyes became like slits and he readied his bow and arrow. He'd have to make this shot count because he was running out of arrows. And his grenade pile was dwindling too. "Taylor?!" he gasped softly.

Taylor was chasing a sleepwalker on foot, and launching beam after beam and blast after blast. This one monster had taken everything out of her now that she was too weak to fly. She'd convinced herself and her father that she could handle this one ghost. The very same one that caused her to lose most of her power.

Casey needed to help the girl he loved. With one shot from his bow and arrow, he skewered the monster and it faded away into a pouf of green mist with a shriek. Casey retrieved the arrow, now standing in front of a panting Taylor.

Taylor collapsed to her knees. "I can't…breathe."

Casey put his arm around her, partially to reassure her that he cared and partially just because he felt like touching her again. She was very warm and very sweaty. And most of all, very tired.

"See that cabin uphill? I'm going to carry you into it. You can lie on that big bearskin bed and gather your strength before we have to fight again."

"No way on earth, Casey Baxter, am I letting you carry me." Taylor put her foot down. And then she noticed what the awkward boy was carrying in his pocket. "On second thought…" She said to herself. "Hm. You really think you can carry me?"


	53. Naughty Taylor

**Naughty Taylor :D**

This left Casey alone in the unruly section of wilderness. His mother had given him her compass and the small ghost detector. The compass was useless, honestly, because it wasn't working. And as for the ghost detector, Casey used it to make sure he was heading in the opposite direction of the mass movement. He knew for a fact that no matter how far he ran, he could never possibly outrun them. He'd just have to hope for a way out.

After about twenty minutes of walking solo, he came across an old fishing cabin and decided to rest awhile in there. He saw that there was a single green dot heading in his direction. Casey's first instinct was to hit the road again, but that would do no good. If he couldn't even handle one measly little sleepwalker by himself, he was of no use to the team.

Casey was about to step outside and face the beast, when a second green dot appeared on the screen close to the first. Two can't be so hard, right? Casey tried to convince himself. It was now or never—fight or flee. "It's time to grow up." Casey said to himself. He cracked the door wide open, giving the impression that he wasn't afraid even the teensiest bit. "Here I am. I'm comin' to getcha." His eyes became like slits and he readied his bow and arrow. He'd have to make this shot count because he was running out of arrows. And his grenade pile was dwindling too. "Taylor?!" he gasped softly.

Taylor was chasing a sleepwalker on foot, and launching beam after beam and blast after blast. This one monster had taken everything out of her now that she was too weak to fly. She'd convinced herself and her father that she could handle this one ghost. The very same one that caused her to lose most of her power.

Casey needed to help the girl he loved. With one shot from his bow and arrow, he skewered the monster and it faded away into a pouf of green mist with a shriek. Casey retrieved the arrow, now standing in front of a panting Taylor.

Taylor collapsed to her knees. "I can't…breathe."

Casey put his arm around her, partially to reassure her that he cared and partially just because he felt like touching her again. She was very warm and very sweaty. And most of all, very tired.

"See that cabin uphill? I'm going to carry you into it. You can lie on that big bearskin bed and gather your strength before we have to fight again."

"No way on earth, Casey Baxter, am I letting you carry me." Taylor put her foot down. And then she noticed what the awkward boy was carrying in his pocket. "On second thought…" She said to herself. "Hm. You really think you can carry me?"

"Yeah." He stated. He eased her up and put his arms around her, lifting her straight off the ground.

"Wow, you're strong."

"Thanks. Or maybe you just don't weigh that much." He smiled.

Taylor liked compliments. But one could never be too careful. She knew exactly what was in his back pocket. It was a map. And not just any map—it was, albeit, the famous Infi-Map. Not the fake one. The _real_ one.

.

Nocturn was inching closer to Aiden. Aiden braced himself, expecting to be tackled but ready to take it like a man. That's when Cirth came back into the room. "I have something very interesting to report, sir." Cirth said with a devilish smile, showing off his large pointed teeth to Aiden who shuddered.

"What is it?" Nocturn said, his impatience swelling.

"Zivara has agreed to your terms, sir." Cirth said. "She sought the target out at once."

"Good." Nocturn said through his sinful growl of a smile.

"I'll report the news to you soon, sir."

"Thanks for the update." Cirth exited, leaving the king of the night alone with Danny Phantom's son. "You need to listen to me, my dear boy." Aiden snarled, insulted. "You want power—you and I both know you do. I can give it to you."

"No!" Aiden yelled.

Nocturn sighed in frustration. "Then I'll just have to force you to come to terms with the person you really are." Aiden struggled, but Nocturn won. Nocturn forced Aiden to fall into a deep sleep, and then overshadowed him so that he could quietly absorb his dream.

_Aiden kinda saw this coming. Er, something of the sort. Now that he was in his own dream, he figured he would have more control. Unfortunately, the opposite was true. Every thought that came into Aiden's mind now danced before his very eyes as if it was reality. Memories of Vlad his adopted father, the faces of his twin brother and sister, the sweet smell of his girlfriend Raven, and the charm of his very first football trophy. _

_"Because of who I am, I can see everything you are, boy. Everything you once were and everything you are now." Nocturn's voice boomed. "I know your deepest desire."_

_Before his very eyes, Aiden was transformed into a halfa with silver hair in place of his black hair and bright purple eyes in place of his green. His shiny, metallic suit looked similar to Danny Phantom's only it had much more room for weapons to be strapped to it. _

_"Go on, fly around." Said Nocturn smiling._

_Aiden was already floating in the air, and not knowing how to land properly, just hovered and frowned, "No, I won't." _

_"Tsk tsk tsk, stubborn like your mother. I never really liked her…"_

_Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"_

_"Because." Nocturn scoffed. "She's just always so…such a…"_

_"A good fighter?"_

_"Well, yes. Quite frankly she is. And since she's not on my side, that's a bit of a thorn to me."_

_The corner of Aiden's mouth curled upward. He just had a very clever idea. He didn't know it yet, but he got his thought pattern from his father. "I've heard her say it once, and now I can't believe I'm saying it, but…" Aiden readied a blast of light purple ectoplasm and then made several duplicates of himself. He didn't even have to think about how to do it—he just did it. This was HIS dream after all, so he's aloud to cheat. "…You're just going to have to deal with me."_

.

Alek was trying to hold down the fort. He had more weapons than anybody else and was doing a pretty clean job of managing them all. He had ghost rope, two knives, a gun and that special sword. So far he had really proven himself and slayed six sleepwalkers. "Hurrah! Victory!" He acclaimed.

"Excellent job, son." Tucker said gratefully.

"Now if you could just hold off a little while longer we'll have this shield operational." Said Jazz.

"Excuse me, Jazz, I have to go." Ivan just stood there.

"Wah!" Jazz stepped back, started at the sudden appearance. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be there. And what? You can't just up and _leave_!"

"My mother says I have some diplomatic business to take care of. You see, an assassin's just murdered Astin, throwing the Tossi kingdom into total and complete chaos."

Jazz's jaw dropped. "You're kidding?"

"Now?" Tucker whined. "Why couldn't they have played kill-the-king _after_ our big battle with Nocturn?"

"It's not a "they", it's a "she", and it's not a "king", it's an "emporer". That's right, and if all goes well, I should be asked to be a representative, mother says."

"Representative of what?" Dash joined in.

"Representative Ambassador. That's the formal title. Apparently I'm 1/8th royal blood. Under normal circumstances, I'd not even be considered royal because of my mother being human, but she says I have been summoned into the Tossi realm."

"Well we can't exactly allow you to leave!" Jazz said.

"No, no you misunderstand. I'm not _asking_ to leave, I'm _telling_ you I'm going to."

Jazz scoffed, and in a blink, Ivan teleported into the Tossi realm. "Can you believe that boy? I used to think he was a good kid! Well I don't anymore!"

.

"Casey?" Taylor sat up on the bed. Casey closed the front door.

"Yeah?" he looked up.

Taylor'd have to play it just right or else she'd end up getting into a fight with him. "Can I see that paper?" She pointed. "It's very important." She said with a flip of her hair.

"Uh…my mom told me…not to give this paper to anyone but some certain people."

"Aw, come on!"

He sat down next to her and she scooted up real close to him.

"Do you even know what it is?"

"That is officially none of your business."

She scoffed.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't give this to you even if—" he burst into laughter, "Even if you made out with me!"

Taylor threw up a little in the back of her throat. She had to force it down with the new thought that she'd soon be able to retrieve the Infi-Map. If she made out with Casey, then he'd _have_ to hand over the map. And Taylor knew from all the effort Danielle went to protect that map in the first place that it must be incredibly an unimaginably important in the great scheme of things. "Oh really?" Taylor inched closer.

Casey stopped laughing. "What?"

She gave him a light kiss, and he did the rest. It was definitely a rather wild explosion of passion—99% of which was Casey's—and Taylor just let him kiss and kiss away.

The map was almost in reach. Taylor's heart beat faster. Casey didn't even know the sheer importance of the map so he doesn't deserve to keep it! Taylor leaned over so that she was on top of him, and then she snatched the map from his pocket and darted towards the door. "Gotcha!" With a smile.

Casey, whose excitement dissolved in the matter of two seconds, just stood up a few feet away from her and gave her that look of betrayal. "If it's really that important to you, just take it."

Taylor's smile faded downward. "Thanks." She was quite surprised.

Just as she was leaving, Casey mumbled, "You're the hero's daughter. I thought you were above being…"

"Being what?" she came into the room.

"Being _bad_."

"I'm really truly sorry."

"Bologna sandwich, Taylor. You used me and you know it. Now, just go."

"Casey…"

"GO!" He shouted. Finally his true anger showed. The girl disappeared in a flash. "No more liking you, Taylor. I can do better." He said quietly to himself. "And I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, can I get some reviews please? I would really appreciate them. Thanks ;)<strong>


	54. Empowered

So guess what? I'M BACK! With more of Phantom Dreamland for you! Now in this chapter you will enjoy several new twists in these next 1500 words!

Please leave a review, thanks! PDL is far from over! The action's really starting to heat up...speaking of heating up, there WILL be more love scenes for Taylor. I just haven't gotten around to writing them yet.

Please give me reviews, guys. I've really had a bad day and I could use the extra encouragement to lift me up. School's really been hard for me and on top of it i'm having to deal with a certain friend of mine being a total jerk. PM me if you're interested in hearing everything that happened to me today.

:/ I'll get through it all somehow...

* * *

><p><strong>Empowered<strong>

Aiden woke up from his dream, only to be subdued by Nocturn and put into one of the sleep helmets. Nocturn growled angrily. Phantom's son was a fool, not because he didn't join Team Phantom, but because he tried to be lukewarm. Aiden knew deep down that someday this would factor in and come back to bite him. But did he care? Apparently not!

"Throw him outside with the others!" Nocturn exclaimed in frustration. Cirth came into the room.

"I will." Cirth pitched the body. When he came back, he seemed a little tense. His fingers and eyes were twitching.

"Cirth…?" Nocturn was a smart ghost. He could tell when there was a problem. And if there wasn't one yet, there was certainly going to be. Nocturn didn't like to see people twitching.

"Well, um, you see…I've returned with both good news and bad news."

"Let's have it! Was Eonic Blue a success?"

"Yes. I made sure that the sleepwalkers carry it in all their blaster guns now. With luck, everyone who receives a shot will fall asleep, except for us who have immunity."

"Every _ghost_ will fall asleep, you mean."

"Yeah."

"All the humans who come into contact with raw Eonic Blue will die."

"What do you think it'll do to those who are both ghost and human?"

"I already told you, Cirth!"

"Refresh my memory please."

"It'll kill them slowly! Not that I care, but the strong ones might stand a fighting chance. Who knows? There hasn't been enough tests yet. Anyway, tell me what happened to my dear Queen Zivala."

Cirth started twitching again. "I might as well start from the beginning." Cirth paced, but in ghost form so technically he was floating.

"Make it short and sweet."

"That's fair. Emporer Astin has died by Zivala's hand as you asked, but then the imperial guard killed her."

"WHAAAAT?"

"Oh yes." Cirth nodded repeatedly. "It was quite violent."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?"

"I'm afraid there was too many of them, Nocturn. The best I could do was watch from a distance." Cirth said squeamishly. "Now that the time has come, you promised to tell me who was going to inherit the throne."

Nocturn was silent. Angry, annoyed and silent.

"Who could it be? Astin never had a child, or even got married for that matter. And he was Korr's only child."

"Korr had a brother. A younger brother who died along with his wife just after they'd had their only son. Not many ghosts know this because the royal family—back in my day they used to find it incredibly embarrassing if anyone ever found out. Korr's nephew was Wenn Lester."

Cirth gasped, but he was only _pretending_ to be surprised. Cirth had learned this fact ages ago. "The only living royal," Cirth gasped once more, "Is Wenn's son?"

"That's right." Nocturn said, an idea forming. "It's only natural that the Tossi would try to assimilate him into their government.

.

Danielle and her team really didn't have much of a challenge on their end.

In fact, the only problem at all had been a very small one. Whilst on patrol, Sam had encountered a strange puddle of blue ectoplasm and she tripped and fell in it. She washed it off in a nearby river, but she didn't like the way most of it just soaked into her skin. Bob had examined her, saying she was completely fine and nothing abnormal showed up on his medical scanner.

Danielle's team's shield transmitters were up and running and soon the shield spread across all that open air. Danielle's son, little Toby, clapped. Bob double-checked all the functions on the view screen he was carrying around in a laptop bag. "Everything seems to be A-okay." He smiled.

Garth had his arm around his two favorite girls—his wife and his daughter. Sam kept feeling her chest. "What's wrong?" Garth questioned.

"Heartburn." Sam muttered. "I've been getting it really bad ever since I tripped in that puddle."

"From what you told me, the whole story sounded very suspicious." Garth said grimly.

"What puddle?" Lolita frowned.

Garth put his hand over the young girl's mouth. "Shh."

.

Ivan could fly, but barely. He ended up walking most of the way to the portal, thus saving his energy for when he'd have to fly. He never liked flying much. Come to think of it, he's always felt quite uncomfortable in the ghost zone. The human realm was his home now. Nature kept telling him he belonged in the Tossi realm.

Ivan knew that wasn't true. Ivan wasn't a tyrant. Ivan wasn't really a hero either. So what was he? Just a boy? He had royal DNA sure, but it had been polluted and mixed by two generations of non-royals. What's the point? No one would ever accept him.

Wenn's mother, Tara Lester, had been staying in a small—_very_ small—condo in the ghost zone. Ivan gave one simple knock. Tara could hear her son through the thin wood which she opened up to him. Without using any verbal communication, she led him into the small living room.

Ivan already knew. He didn't have to hear a sound out loud to know that there were several extra people in the house. Six, actually.

Three of them were Ivan's father's old friends—Larrow, Preston and Niki. And the other three were simply members of the second generation. _Ivan's_ generation. Raven Venturi was present for the first time in the ghost zone, along with her little brother Rako. Beside them sat someone also very new to this place—Isabella Koh Haida.

Ivan left implored to sit down beside Isabella, for he could tell at once she was an electric Tossi. She had those golden eyes and bright red hair. She was quite beautiful in a manner of speaking. This was also Ivan's first close-up look at Rako.

Now Rako Venturi was a very special little mistake. He was a mistake indeed! He was albino, so he had very fair skin, powdery white hair and red retinas. He was scowling as Raven said he often did. Rako had ever reason and every right to scowl because of what he was. As far as normal Tossi laws go, Rako's a nothing. He isn't human and he isn't Tossi either.

Everyone in thirty million Tossi births, there is a child born without either power. Nobody ever took the time to discover why because none of them cared. People are selfish. They always have that "hey it's not my problem" sort of attitude.

In fact, the only reason poor Rako's still alive is because of who his parents are. That's right. There are some people in the world who aren't all bad, but aren't all good either. Those are the Tossi represented here today.

"Mister Ivan Lester, son of Wenn, son of Baramo, son of Kida, I have traced your ancestry back to Emperor Kida who was the predecessor you had in common with Korr." Larrow said. He was a very odd man and he was wearing the Tossi uniform which is a long red jacket with a collar and dark gray pants followed up by pointy shoes.

Larrow was gloomy perhaps because he knew that Ivan could see inside the very depths of his mind. And sealed away in one of those pits was the memory of assassinating Korr himself along with the help of some of the other Tossi present right now.

"You helped kill Korr." Ivan stated casually. "You were so careful to spill royal blood. What would you have to do with me?" Ivan already knew the answer but had gotten into the habit of asking to make sure his mother knew too.

"Because you, Ivan, are not a tyrant like the other half of your family. You are just as noble as Wenn. I can see him in you, even with your hair stained black and your skin tinted yellow. This is why I'm offering you the position of Representative Ambassador."

"Why not just crown him Emperor and have at it?" Isabella asked.

Larrow ignored his daughter. He studied Ivan, judging him, considering him, and deciding his fate for him. "No." He said unmistakably. "_I _am going to become the new Emperor."


	55. Heh heh

**Announcement: I'll still be posting chapters on this story, which I most likely revise by the time the rewrite cycles around to these chapters. ;) enjoy the rewrite as it comes. Right now I've been dealing a lot with my very nasty parents (lots of fights and stuff) so for those of you who are Christians out there, please pray for me. **

**Below here, enjoy a small sneak peak of the upcoming chapter:**

Tara seemed a bit uneasy throughout the whole thing.

Ivan didn't like that all of them had teleported here and just invaded his mother's home.

"Now are you going to tell me why you have brought the others here?" Tara asked boldly. She stuttered a bit because she was not a bold person at all.

**I told you it was small XD **

**Please review and I hope you'll continue to read my stories. Remember to fave and follow the rewrite, and don't unfave the original!**

**Wish me luck as I [maybe] become homecoming princess this year!**

**Yes, my homecoming's in January o3o**

~Prenn


End file.
